Mi lento katsudon-sensei
by Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana Hime
Summary: -Tengo dos grandes planes para mi futuro deseo ser un gran patinador artístico, más famosos y superior que mi padre, pero mi principal plan es hacer de Mi lento katsudon-sensei, mi mamá... / Yuuri y Viktor / Yaoi / Comedia
1. Chapter 1

Yukihana-Hime: **Nueva historia que espero disfruten.**

 **TÍTULO:** El lento de katsudon-sensei

 **RESUMEN** : Ese día en la escuela compartirían con sus compañeros sus planes a futuro, el pequeño rubio estaba emocionado porque tenia muy bien definido lo que deseaba y lo que conseguiría, por lo que no dudo a la hora de hablar cuando la maestra pidió pasar al frente de la clase.

-Tengo dos grandes planes para mi futuro deseo ser un gran patinador artístico, mas famosos y superior que mi padre, pero mi principal plan es hacer de Mi lento katsudon-sensei, mi mamá...

 **CATEGORÍA:** Yuri! On Ice

 **GÉNERO:** Romance, Comedia.

 **PAREJA:** Viktor x Yuuri

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Japón.**

* * *

.

El ruido de los aviones y el bullicio del gran gentío, era lo que invadía las instalaciones del aeropuerto de Tokio, de donde salían sin prisa y destino; un hombre de rasgos rusos, cabello corto plateado y ojos azul claro, a su lado y agarrado de su mano, se encontraba un pequeño niño de 7 años rubio de ojos jade enfurruñado, que miraba todo con asombro pero se abstenía de expresarlo.

—Vamos Yuri, alégrate. —pidió el mayor.

— ¡¿Porque teníamos que venir a Japón?! ¡En San Petersburgo estábamos bien! —el pequeño se desahogó, incapaz de obedecer la petición de su padre. — ¡El abuelito podía visitarnos seguido! ¡Además, yo quería seguir patinando! ¡Yakov era mi entrenador!

El adulto contuvo la expresión de culpa que le generaba saber que su pequeño aún estaba molesto por la mudanza, y los sucesos que la causaron. Con esfuerzo mostro una sencilla sonrisa, opacada en su mayoría por la tristeza, no queriendo que su hijo notara que para él también el cambio era algo mayor.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó de manera sincera.

El rubio al ver la triste sonrisa que le concedió su padre, agacho la mirada, recordando que hace bastante tiempo que no veía una sonrisa sincera y alegre en el rostro de su progenitor. Antes solía verlo mucho sonreír con gran felicidad, y le fastidiaba en ocasiones ya que el peli plateado era muy empalagoso con él, sin embargo ahora rezaba por verle de ese modo.

— ¿Dónde viviremos? —cuestiono más tranquilo, cambiando de tema.

—Mmm... —el mayor se agacho a su altura para acomodarle mejor la bufanda. — Realmente no sé. —admitió

El rostro del pequeño rubio se deformo en una mueca extraña, estaba conteniendo las ganas de golpear a su padre por dejar algo tan importante como lo era el lugar de su residencia, para último momento. ¡No aceptaría vivir en las calles de un país desconocido!

―...Por ahora me gustaría pasar todo el tiempo contigo antes de conseguir un trabajo. —se levantó, tomando la mano de su hijo y seguir su camino. —- ¿Te parece bien conocer las aguas termales?

El menor giro el rostro, con un adorable puchero se acomodó por si solo el gorro de tigre que traía. Acepto con un tono de indiferencia infantil, no aceptaría abiertamente que el conocer las famosas aguas termales de Japón era una gran aventura.

El mayor soltó una leve risa, enternecido de la actitud tan arisca de su único hijo. Giro su rostro al lado contrario cuando el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada al escucharle. El adulto se dispuso a buscar un taxi disponible, ya que lo primordial por ese momento seria salir de ahí, no podían pasar la noche en el aeropuerto.

Al encontrar uno disponible después de enfrentarse a un hombre de negocios que quería robárselos, subieron con presura las maletas con ayuda del chofer, así como acomodaron en la parte de atrás del auto junto a Yuri, la transportadora de su mascota, un caniche que respondía al nombre de Makkachin. En realidad a ninguno de los dos familiares le pareció correcto encerrarlo en aquella jaula de plástico, pero era la única manera en que la aerolínea permitió que viajara el canino ya que era demasiado grande para poder mantenerlo con ellos sin molestar a los demás pasajeros de la primera clase.

Cuando el conductor, un hombre mayor de personalidad alegre pregunto por su destino, no hubo respuesta, generando una charla entre ambos hombres, en donde se habló del nulo destino que tenían. Yuri rodo los ojos cuando su padre le conto al otro hombre que venían de Rusia dispuestos a vivir ahora en Japón, pero que no tenían ni idea de un lugar donde residir. El conductor les recomendó varios lugares, así como también les recomendó una pequeña pero famosa -por la cálida hospitalidad que ofrecían a los huéspedes- posada de aguas termales para que disfrutaron de sus primeros días en el país del sol naciente.

Durante el viaje a la posada Hasetsu, el pequeño Yuri y Makkachin disfrutaban del paisaje a través de la ventana. El infante no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había estado viviendo esos últimos meses, al ver a una madre con su hijo divirtiéndose en unos columpios cuando el taxi se detuvo en la luz roja. Una expresión de tristeza se asomó momentáneamente en su rostro, incapaz de contenerla. Extrañaba aquellos días en que aún eran una familia. Cambio su expresión rápidamente para que su padre no lo descubriera, no quería incomodarlo, debía aparentar y era lo suficientemente fuerte para superar aquella situación.

La razón por la que su padre no sonreía con verdadera felicidad como antes, de que se mudaran a otro país y de varias cosas más que cambiaron en su joven vida, era porque hacía pocos meses que sus padres se habían divorciado por culpa de su madre. Tal vez todo el mundo creía que por ser muy pequeño no entendería lo que sucedía, pero no era tonto como para no entender la situación; su madre había engañado a su padre con otro tipo, a quien su progenitor considero un gran amigo. Si bien su padre no le pidió que odiara a su madre, lo hizo por decisión propia, a aquella mujer no le basto con dañar a su matrimonio, también abandonó a su hijo por irse con el hombre con quien tuvo su aventura, dejándolo a él al cuidado de su padre solo para arruinarle su estilo de vida al tener que encargarse por sí mismo de un hijo. Ella no había peleado su custodia ya que aquel sujeto que se entrometió en el matrimonio de sus padres no quería niños ajenos.

No es como si le importara realmente, su madre no fue un ejemplo de ama de casa y devota a su pequeño, vivía sus días en compañía de su abuelo materno mientras su gestora se la vivía en los centros comerciales o con amigas y "amigos" mientras su padre practicaba arduamente las coreografías de sus siguientes torneos debido a que era un patinador de hielo profesional. En conclusión, y usando palabras de otras señoras, su madre era una zorra sin corazón.

La aventura de su madre se revelo cuando su padre los descubrió en su habitación, por lo que ella sin vergüenza alguna pidió el divorcio debido a su deseo de irse con aquel sujeto. Después del divorcio, su padre se había sumido en una fuerte depresión, de la cual salió gracias al esfuerzo y apoyo de otros amigos, pero había dejado de sonreír y solo se disculpaba con él, por no haber podido hacer nada para recuperar su familia.

El hecho de que su padre se sintiera culpable -siendo que no lo era- le molestaba y enojaba, él no tenía que pedirle perdón, después de todo siempre estaba pensando en él, en su amado hijo, y la muestra de ello era que había renunciado a su carrera como patinador profesional para cuidarlo, buscando un trabajo fructífero pero que le permitiera pasar más tiempo con él, ahora que solo eran ellos dos y un perro. Incluso su amado abuelo se vio afectado durante todo aquel ajetreo, el hombre de avanzada edad también había adquirido el mal habitó de pedir disculpas por el terrible acto de su hija, sin embargo, su padre le dijo que no tenía nada de que disculparse y él estaba más que de acuerdo. Su madre era la culpable.

Al final, para remarcar el hecho de que ahora comenzaban una nueva etapa en sus vidas, su padre había decidido que debían empezar desde cero y que mejor manera que hacerlo en otro país. Su tonto padre pensó que sería buena idea hacerlo de manera literal. Y eso era lo único que le molestaba, haberse mudado de su amado país, pero lo soportaría, no quería causarle más problemas a su padre y no era por nada, pero tenía la esperanza de que su progenitor encontrara a otra mujer pronto. De esa manera podría deshacerse de él y sus abrazos asfixiantes, el ataque a su mejilla, lo amaba pero eso no evitaba que su padre fuese molesto en ocasiones. Él estaba dispuesto incluso a ayudar a que su padre encontrara a alguien adecuado para ocupar el lugar vacío en la familia, esta vez sería diferente, tal vez él no pudo evitar que su padre escogiera a su madre y ella lo lastimara, pero ahora, se aseguraría que fuera alguien que no lastimara más a su ejemplo a seguir.

— ¡Ya llegamos, Yuri!

El anuncio del mayor lo saco de sus pensamientos, bajando del auto cuando le abrieron la puerta. Se sorprendió bastante pensando que habían llegado muy rápido al improvisado destino pero al ver el cielo oscuro, noto que habían pasado más horas de lo que fue consciente por estar sumido en sus recuerdos.

Miro frente a él, notando una gran estructura japonesa. Tal vez no era muy grande, pero él los arboles cercanos la luz de tonalidad amarilla, así como los pequeños detalles que adornaban la entrada, le brindaban a la posada un ambiente familiar. Mientras el pequeño Yuri observaba el lugar que sería su hogar temporal, su padre se encargaba de bajar las maletas del taxi con gran tranquilidad al no oír ninguna queja de su retoño.

—Yuri, saca a Makkachin de la transportadora. —pidió con la esperanza de que no se negara. — De seguro esta asfixiado ahí dentro.

Al escuchar la voz de su padre se erizo, se había dejado llevar por la fantasía que le brindaba aquella construcción. Asintió a lo pedido por el mayor, abriendo la reja que le impedía a su canino andar libremente por ahí. El perro era de su padre, e incluso estaba desde antes de que él naciera, se podía decir que Makkachin había sido su niñera y aunque él prefería a los felinos, el caniche era al único de su especie que aceptaba.

—Vamos, sal. —le ordeno.

Sin perder más tiempo, el perro de tonalidad café claro salió dando brinquitos de felicidad al sentirse más espacio para moverse. Comenzando a ladrar y correr de un lado a otro. El mayor despidió con una sonrisa al amable taxista, quien les deseo suerte en su nueva vida.

—Bien, entremos. —Yuri asintió a las palabras de su padre, tomando la mano que le ofrecía. — Alquilemos una habitación por el momento.

Con cierto nerviosismo y emoción por no saber lo que les deparaba de ahora en adelante el futuro, padre e hijo ingresaron a la posada, sintiendo desde el momento en que pusieron un pie en el interior, el alegre ambiente y la cálida bienvenida que le dio la dueña del lugar.

—Bienvenidos. —le hablo una dulce voz, perteneciente a una mujer rellenita de amable sonrisa.

El mayor sonrió nervioso, hacía mucho que no trataba con personas tan alegres como el taxista y la mujer que lo atendía, sus conocidos en Rusia habían comenzado a tratarlo como si fuera una frágil muñeca que se rompería con el siguiente problema. Le era reconfortante el que los demás desconocieran su pasado y lo trataran de nueva cuenta como un hombre cualquiera, ya que ni el taxista ni la dueña de la posada parecían reconocerlo. Y aunque antes eso le hubiera desconcertado, no por nada era el más famoso patinador artístico sobre hielo, solo que ahora agradecía la ignorancia ajena, porque de lo contrario ellos también conocerían parte de su pasado, los medios de comunicación de Rusia se habían encargado que el mundo se enterara de su desgracia familiar.

—Hola, deseamos una...

Y mientras su padre pedía la habitación, él se dedicaba a observar más detalladamente el lugar. Aunque no lo parecía por fuera, el lugar era bastante grande, se sentía un aire acogedor y vivo, no frívolo como su antigua casa, además de que se escuchaban risas, probablemente de otros clientes que se divertían.

—Yuri~ —la voz de su padre hizo que volteara a verlo, se escuchaba más alegre que antes.

—Ara~ Ara~ así que se llama Yuri, mi hijo se llama igual. —dijo la mujer feliz de la casualidad.

Observando como su padre se sumergía nuevamente en el chisme aquella alegre mujer, rodó los ojos. Aunque en parte estaba feliz por el leve cambio en la actitud de su progenitor, también en parte odiaba ese aspecto del adulto, ser tan amigable con quien fuera sin importar cuanto tiempo tuviera que se conocieran.

Después de un rato, mas específicamente tres cuartos de hora, comenzaba a impacientarse, su padre ya tenía en sus manos la llave de la habitación que ocuparían pero seguía ocupado hablando con la amable mujer que se identificó como Hiroko. Soltó un leve grito de alegría cuando al fin otra mujer rubia de raíces negras apareció e interrumpió la conversación de los adultos para llevarse a Hiroko, debido a un problema con uno de los cuartos.

 _ ***Gracias a dios...***_

No puedo evitar pensar el pequeño rubio, cansado de esperar al lado de un durmiente Makkachin.

— Bien, vamos a nuestra habitación. —Indico el peli plateado inconsciente de que sonreía. — Suerte que el hotel permite mascotas ¿no, Yuri?

Aturdido por ver la sonrisa del contrario, asintió. El hecho de que corrieran con la suerte de que les permitieran tener a Makkachin, se veía opacada por aquel gesto lleno de alegría. Tal vez no había sido tan mala idea ir hasta otro país para recuperar un poco de su antiguo padre. Tomo la mano del mayor, pensando en un inconveniente del que no se había percatado por estar enojado por la mudanza, su japonés no era tan bueno como el de su padre. Podía entenderlo y hablarlo pero escribirlo era otra cosa.

—Espero que nos divirtamos~

Sonrió un poco correspondiendo la sonrisa de su tutor. Bueno, por lo menos sobrevivirá por el momento. Guiados por una de las chicas del servicio, llegaron a una habitación de tatami bastante grande y amueblada con lo necesario, a la cual ingresaron escuchando las indicaciones sobre los horarios de los baños, las comidas y algunas cosas más.

— Por favor disfruten de su estancia.

La chica se retiró después de una sutil reverencia, dejándolos solos para que se acomodaran para disfrutar de la semana de su estadía.

— ¿Y la cama? —pregunto Yuri, señalando que no había tal objeto en aquel lugar.

—Vamos, Yuri. Estamos en Japón. —No pudo evitar soltar una leve risa ante la ignorancia de su pequeño— ¡Dormiremos en futones! —Recupero su seriedad ante la falta de entusiasmo de su pequeño— Aunque tengo que aceptar que es mi primera vez que dormiré en uno, estoy emocionado.

El niño suspiro, prefiriendo concentrarse en acomodar su ropa en los pocos muebles para luego pedir algo de comer. A pesar de que la posada poseía un comedor común para todos los huéspedes, prefirieron quedarse en su habitación por esa noche y disfrutar de la comida en solamente ellos dos, para después dormir. Necesitaban descansar adecuadamente si quería disfrutar al siguiente día de las famosas aguas termales y de los lugares turísticos de la ciudad.

Ese día estaban cansados del largo viaje por lo que cerraron muy pronto los ojos, dejándose arrullar en los brazos de Morfeo.

— ¡Ya llegué!

El silencio que había en la entrada de la posada debido a que estaban cerca de la media noche, se vio roto ante el grito de un joven pelinegro y ojos castaños ocultos bajo un par de lentes, en compañía de un pequeño caniche que se movía de un lado a otro feliz de regresar a casa después de un largo día afuera.

— ¡Bienvenido Yuuri, Vicchan! ¡Ya que estas aquí, ayúdame con algo!

— ¡Voy!

El joven que respondía al nombre de Yuuri Katsuki, grito en respuesta a quien parecía ser su hermana mayor, Mari, desde una habitación cercana. Se quitó lo zapatos, colocándolos en el lugar correspondiente, para después ir a ayudar con su fiel compañero siguiéndole el paso. Llego a la habitación desde donde provino la voz. La ayudo a bajar algunas cajas con vinos que servirían a unos clientes que celebraban una boda.

Después de cambiarse de ropa a una más cómoda, la ayudo a atenderlos un rato, suspirando largamente al verse libre de tan festivo ambiente. Tomo asiento en el comedor, justo enfrente de la televisión disponible, encendiéndola en el canal de noticias deportivas, esperaba escuchar lo más nuevo en el mundo del patinaje sobre hielo.

— Mamá ¿puedes darme de cenar? —preguntó con la esperanza de que su progenitora estuviera desocupada ya que él realmente no podía moverse nuevamente.

— Claro. -le sonrió, yendo a la cocina.

Después de preparar algo ligero para que su hijo disfrutara, Hiroko tomo asiento a su lado, comenzando una charla y distrayendo al joven de la noticia más importante del momento, anunciando el total y completo retiro de su ídolo, Viktor Nikiforov.

— Hoy llegaron unos clientes extranjeros. —la voz de su madre mostraba alegría, por lo que prestaba más atención a ella.

— Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Americanos? —cuestiono mientras acariciaba a su perro.

No estaba realmente interesado en tal novedad, pero sabía del gusto de su madre y hermana por los extranjeros, y por el tono de ella deducía que había hablado con ellos y se habían llevado bien. Su madre era muy social y habladora con sus clientes, disfrutando de su día a día atendiendo la posada.

—No, son rusos. —aclaro.

Aquella aclaración si llamo su atención pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de devorar su comida.

—Son una familia; un hombre muy apuesto, de cuerpo atlético...—y ahí perdió el interés de nuevo, por lo que solo presto atención a lo último—...y su hijo de 7 años.

― ¿Y la mujer?

— No lo sé. —negó repetidamente con la cabeza— Pero el hijo se llama como tú y tienen un perro como Vicchan. ¿No te parece una singular coincidencia?

— Vaya coincidencia. —concordó, aceptando que aquello sí que era sorprendente.

Algo dentro de él lo hacía sentir incómodo, pero supuso que se debía a que cenaba demasiado tarde ese día.

— No puedo dejar de pensar que Rusia...

Mientras su madre seguía hablando sobre los llamativos huéspedes, él no podía dejar de pensar en algunas cosas que llamaron su atención. Rusos... un niño con su nombre... un caniche parecido al suyo... Todo junto comenzaba a parecerle algo incómodo.

 _ **:::**_

Al amanecer, el primero en despertar fue el más pequeño, quien desorientado se asustó un poco al no reconocer el lugar donde estaba. No era el techo gris y las paredes blancas que siempre veía al despertar, no obstante, se tranquilizó al ver su amada mascota y a su padre recostado a su lado, no tardando en recodar sobre donde se encontraba. Se sentó en el futon, observando con más tranquilidad -que la noche anterior- la habitación, era algo nuevo para él dormir tan cerca del suelo pero no le molestaba, de hecho, paso muy buena noche.

El cuarto estaba muy iluminado gracias a las puertas _shoji^_ que eran traspasadas fácilmente por la luz solar. El hecho de que solo contara con los muebles necesarios le brindaba al lugar un sentimiento de mayor espacio. Su estómago hizo un pequeño ruido que lo avergonzó, colocando sus manos sobre su ropa en un inútil pero adorable gesto de impedir que siguiera gruñendo pidiendo comida.

Se levantó en silencio, cambiándose la pijama por un conjunto deportivo rojo. Su padre no despertó a pesar del ruido -que intento no hacer- de las maletas siendo movidas, sin embargo, no fue lo mismo con Makkachin, que rápidamente se levantó y coloco a su lado al intuir que saldría a explorar. Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, quería recorrer la posada sin la compañía de su padre que probablemente le reclamaría el hecho de que no se emocionara como otros niños. Vagaron por los pasillos que le parecían tan iguales que temió perderse, no obstante, su fiel compañero supo guiarlo hasta el lugar que terminaría buscando por necesidad; el comedor.

Desconocía la hora pero supuso que era muy probable que se levantara demasiado temprano, pues no había gente alguna en el comedor a excepción de una sola persona; un joven azabache que vestía ropa deportiva mientras disfrutaba de un platillo que desprendía un aroma delicioso. Se acercó hipnotizado por el olor a la última mesa del comedor, la cual ocupaba el joven.

— ¿Quieres?

Salió de su trance al escuchar el cuestionamiento del mayor, quien lo veía con una sonrisa mostrando el par de palillos con un trozo de lo que comía. Avergonzado, el pequeño Yuri retrocedió un paso.

— Yo no...

Su vano intento de negarse, se vio frustrado cuando su estómago lo traiciono, haciéndose notar en el silencioso comedor, exigiendo ser alimentado. El rubio se cubrió rápidamente barriguita. El adulto soltó una débil pero dulce risa ante la actitud del menor, quien sin escapatoria alguna solo pudo fulminarlo con la mirada acompañado de un adorable sonrojo. Riendo aun el azabache se levantó de su lugar y salió del comedor sin explicación.

— ¿Quién será ese tipo? — se preguntó a sí mismo en ruso.

Desconociendo que tenía que hacer ahí para poder pedir el desayuno, tomo la decisión de regresar a su habitación y despertar a su padre para que él se hiciera cargo del asunto. Antes de irse, dedico una última mirada al comedor y justo cuando dio un paso, nuevamente el desconocido apareció con un plato y un vaso de agua.

—Toma, es un tazón de cerdo, sabe bastante bien. —El azabache le extendió el platillo al más pequeño. — No te preocupes, es gratis. —Le sonrió.

— ¿Porque debería confiar en un tipo como tú? —pregunto con recelo, alternando su mirada jade entre el adulto y el apetecible alimento.

— ¿Mmm?

El mayor ladeo su cabeza un poco, buscando dentro de sí las palabras adecuadas, sonriendo nuevamente al percatarse de la buena educación del niño al no aceptar cosas de extraños. Sin embargo, la respuesta nunca llego al dejarse oír nuevamente un gruñido del estómago del chico.

— Bueno, si no quieres, no te lo comas. —alejo el plato del contrario.

— Espera... yo...

El adulto sonrió más claramente, depositando el plato sobre la mesa para que el pequeño que parecía arisco tuviera más confianza al tomarlo por sí mismo. En ese mismo momento un perro de la misma raza que Makkachin -aunque un poco más pequeño- se acercó a ellos, haciéndose notar al ladrar.

―Oh, ¿Vicchan acabas de despertar? ¿Quieres comer? —pregunto el sonriente japonés.

El animalito recién llegado había ido en busca de su dueño, que encontró en compañía de un pequeño y su mascota. Se acercó rápidamente a ellos, ladrándole a Makkachin de manera amigable, como respuesta el contrario se acercó y ambos caninos empezaron a jugar entre ellos.

― Que bien por ti, Vicchan. Ahora tienes un nuevo amigo. —dijo el azabache con una sonrisa.

Al verse abandonado por su fiel compañero, el pequeño Yuri de mala gana se sentó enfrente del hombre amigable y miro el plato con algo de desconfianza. Contemplando como los caniches disfrutaban de la compañía de un igual, termino probando el plato servido al final, rendido ante el atrayente aroma que desprendía. El primer bocado y sus ojos brillaron con emoción.

― ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Sabe muy rico! —exclamo en su idioma natal, emocionado y devorando la comida.

― No comas rápido o te atragantaras. —le regaño levemente.

Se sintió un poco preocupado por la velocidad en que engullía la carne, pero aún más al no saber si aquel niño que parecía un dulce ángel por sus facciones le había entendido, porque honestamente, él no. No tenía ni idea de que había dicho el más pequeño, ¿en qué idioma había hablado? Estaba 100% seguro que no fue inglés, ya que era un idioma que él conocía gracias a la gran cantidad de turistas americanos que visitaban su posada. ¿Italiano, español, chino? No, esos tampoco, conocía al menos el asentó de las personas de aquellos países y no había sido el utilizado. ¿Alemán? Era una fuerte posibilidad pero su madre no había mencionado a ningún alemán la noche anterior... Su madre. Ella menciono algo sobre que habían llegado unos huéspedes...

No llego a conclusión alguna al escuchar al infante toser por culpa de un bocado. Le dio uno leves golpes en la espalda

― Ya vez, te lo dije.

El azabache le ofreció un vaso con agua al niño, quien lo tomo para luego suspirar aliviado. Por un momento creyó que moriría ahí, al lado de un desconocido y disfrutando de un platillo de un país extranjero. Segundos después del susto, el rubio pensó en volver a comer lo que quedo en su plato pero primero quiso saber lo que comía.

― ¿Qué es? ―preguntó en japonés en esta ocasión.

―Tazón de cerdo. —contesto un poco sorprendido al oír al contrario hablar en su idioma.

― ¿Tazón de cerdo?

― Sí. —Contuvo la risa que le causaba oír el acento que tenía el menor al hablar en un idioma que no era el propio. — Sabe muy rico, ¿verdad? Es mi comida favorita.

― ¿Quién eres? —pregunto con el ceñito fruncido.

Su padre lo regañaría si lo viera tan cómodamente hablando con un sujeto desconocido y lo mataría si supiera que había aceptado algo que le fue ofrecido por ese mismo sujeto del que ignoraba incluso algo básico como el nombre.

― ¿Yo? —Se señaló a sí mismo, sonrojándose ante su falta de modales por no presentarse desde el inicio. — Soy el hijo de la dueña...

― ¿Eres Yuuri? —interrumpió al recodar la plática de su padre y la señora mayor— La señora habladora dijo que te llamabas así.

― ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Ese soy yo. Katsuki Yuuri, un placer. —Acepto con vergüenza— Lamento si mi madre te molesto, es muy sociable.

― A mí no me molesto, en realidad. —bajo la mira, había hablado de más y lo noto muy tarde.

No le hubiera sorprendido si el contrario se hubiera enojado por decirle a su madre _"habladora",_ y muy contrario a eso, el mayor le sonrió y se disculpó.

— Ella y mi padre estuvieron hablando. —Continuo con la charla— Yo también me llamo Yuri.

― Oh, entonces tú eres el pequeño niño ruso del que me hablo ayer. —Sonrió más abiertamente— Estaba tan feliz con las casualidades de nuestros nombres.

― Mi tonto padre también se mostró feliz.

― Jajaja... Y al parecer las coincidencias crecen. —le señalo a los perros que jugaban entre ellos felices de la vida, ignorando a sus dueños.

― Se llama Makkachin. Es el perro de mi padre. —explico.

El pequeño Yuri ladeo su cabecita y cruzo sus brazos, extrañándose de sí mismo, no era propio de él hablar tan abiertamente con personas a las que recién conocía. De hecho, se podría decir que no era sociable y que no tenía ningún amigo, a excepción del hijo de otro patinador amigo de su padre; Otabek Altin, era un niño de su edad proveniente de Kazajstán y al cual conoció cuando su padre competía en el Gran Prix Final dos años atrás. En la actualidad solo hablaban debes en cuando.

― Siento que he escuchado ese nombre antes y también el del caniche. ―expreso para sí, Yuuri.

Se mantuvo viendo fijamente al perro de sus huéspedes hasta que su celebro se ilumino en un momento de claridad, informándole a que estaban relacionados aquellos nombres. Su expresión alegre paso de la sorpresa al horror, mirando rápidamente al rubio sin creer lo que su mente maquino.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―no perdía nada preguntando.

― Eres tonto ¿o qué? Me llamo como tú. ―le recordó con molestia.

― Tu apellido. ―le aclaro.

― Nikiforov...―lo miro desconfiado y con el ceño fruncido. ¿Su apellido hacia alguna diferencia en las coincidencias?― ¿Porque?

― Oh, por dios. ―se escandalizo― ¿Tu padre es Viktor Nikiforov?

El japonés no podía creerlo. Viktor Nikiforov era un patinador de hielo profesional, ganador varias veces del Grand Prix y otros campeonatos de la misma categoría, un hombre apuesto, inversionista en algunas empresas de renombre y generoso con asociaciones de ayuda a anímeles y de los más necesitados... pero sobre todas las cosas, era su mayor ídolo, su ejemplo a seguir, la persona de la que... Negó, eso estaba fuera de mención. No obstante, ni en sus más locos sueños pensó volverlo a ver y menos tan cerca. Contra todo pronóstico, estaba justo ahí, en Japón, en Kyushu, en Hasetsu, en Yutopía, a unos pasos de él.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―pregunto Yuri, preocupado al ver el color irse del rostro del mayor.

― No… Nada…―hablo, aun sin poder creerlo― Yo tengo que irme a trabajar

Antes del que pequeño pudiera decir algo más, el azabache salió corriendo del comedor a paso torpe, tropezando contras las mesas. El pequeño caniche al ver a su dueño irse, se despidió de su nuevo amigo de juegos y corrió detrás de su amo. Era hora de trabajar.

El pequeño ruso miro todo sin entender porque tan repentino y extraño cambio en el contrario, para luego encogerse de hombros y seguir comiendo aquel rico tazón de cerdo. No lo dejaría desperdiciar. Minutos después, alguien más ingreso al comedor.

― ¿Yuri? ―la voz adormilada de su padre lo hizo voltear― ¿Qué haces?

― Desayunando ―respondió con naturalidad.

Espero que su soñoliento progenitor tomara asiento a su lado, Viktor no era una persona del todo madrugadora, por lo que no le sorprendía que no hubiera reparado en el hecho de que se escapó de la habitación y vago por si solo en un lugar desconocido.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―señalo el plato que su hijo parecía disfrutar.

― Un tazón de cerdo… ¡Ah! ¡Es mi comida! ―grito cuando su tutor agarro una porción de su comida para probarla.

― ¡Wao! ¡Sabe delicioso!

― Lo sé y es mío. ―le aclaro, protegiendo el plato con su cuerpecito― Pide el tuyo.

― ¿Quién te lo dio? ―miro alrededor, descubriendo que no había nadie más que ellos ahí.

Cuando despertó y no encontró a su hijo, salió rápidamente de la habitación buscándolo y en su camino al comedor, se topó con una de las muchachas que trabajaban ahí, que le informo al verlo exaltado que su pequeño se encontraba bien y que en esos momentos se encontraba desayunando en el comedor. Se sintió tan aliviado al saber su paradero, que el sueño había regresado a él.

― Yuuri. ―le respondió dando otra probada a su comida― eje fifo de laf feñola. _(El hijo de la señora)_

― Come o habla, no ambas. ―le regaño paternalmente― Así que ya conociste a quien lleva el mismo nombre que tú.

― Shí. ―paso el bocado al ver que su padre lo miro seriamente por volver a hablar con la boca llena― Y tiene un caniche como Makkachin. ―desvió el tema.

― ¿En serio? Que bien. Así Makkachin no estará solo. ―y funciono.

Salió técnicamente huyendo no porque fuera cobarde... bueno, sí lo era, pero es que la sorpresa de saber que su ídolo estaba allí, que había hablado con su hijo tan casualmente, había sido mucho para su pobre corazón. Nervioso porque se lo pudiera encontrar en cualquier momento, ya que Viktor era famoso por amar a su hijo al cual aseguraba nunca perder de vista, prefirió huir, no tenía el valor de verlo en persona. ¿Siquiera podría hablar de forma normal enfrente de él? Lo dudaba. Comenzaría a sudar, tartamudear, probablemente a hiperventilar... No, ni siquiera quería imaginarse el ridículo que haría.

Con gran velocidad corrió hacia su trabajo, en el Ice Castle, la única pista de hielo de la ciudad y donde trabajaba como entrenador de niños pequeños, razón por la que le fue fácil entablar una conversación con el pequeño Yuri. Era feliz enseñando los movimientos básicos a los infantes, ya que dudaba ser capaz de enseñarle a alguien mayor y que quisiera ir en serio con el patinaje artístico, y aquellos alumnos sobresalientes los ayudaba a buscar buenos entrenadores, su antigua fama lo ayudaba a la hora de ponerse en contacto con la gente adecuada.

En el momento en que llego, fue recibido por sus amigos de infancia, Yuko Nishigori y su esposo Takeshi Nishigori, dueños del lugar. Sin poder contenerse con tal suceso, conto a sus amigos lo ocurrido esa mañana en cuanto le cuestionaron su prisa por llegar, si aún tenía bastante tiempo -horas de hecho- de sobra para que comenzaran sus clases.

Yuko grito y lo abrazo feliz, informándole que al día siguiente se pasaría por Yutopía para conocer a Viktor y pedirle un autógrafo. El grito de la mujer alerto a unas trillizas que no tardaron en hacer su aparición al lado de los adultos, emocionadas con lo que su madre les empezó a contar rápidamente. Yuuri estaba seguro, que si no hubiera sido por Takeshi y por él, el cuarteto de chicas hubiera salido corriendo a Yutopía en ese mismo instante. Una vez la euforia del momento se disipo un poco, el pelinegro le pidió a su mejor amiga que se abstuviera de hacer algo tan estrepitoso, explicándole que Viktor y su hijo ahora eran huéspedes en su hogar, por lo que tenía que respetar su vida privada.

Yuko acepto, su amigo tenia razón en esa cuestión, ya que de interrumpir las vacaciones de los rusos, la posada quedaría como un mal lugar por no respetar la privacidad de sus clientes. Aunque le aclaro a ambos hombres, que otra cuestión era si "accidentalmente" se lo topaba por la ciudad. Yuuri negó con la cabeza, incapaz de contradecir lo dicho, por lo que termino por irse a cambiar su ropa y colocarse sus patines e ir a la pista, a esperar la llegada de sus estudiantes.

El día continuo tranquilo por lo que termino calmándose a medio día, cuando sus alumnos tomaban un pequeño descanso y personas de la ciudad ocupaban la pista. Sonrió viendo a sus estudiantes, los cuales como máximo eran 15 durante su turno de la mañana, entre ellos, las trillizas hijas de su amiga y fanáticas de todo lo relacionado con el patinaje sobre hielo. Los veía sonrientes y felices de aprender aunque fuera solo lo básico, y eso le hacía sentir que no se había equivocado a la hora de retirarse del patinaje profesional y centrarse mejor en la enseñanza.

El entrenamiento solo duraba unas cuatro horas en el turno de la mañana y otras cuatro para el grupo de la tarde. Y por la noche, aprovechaba los beneficios que le brindaba su amiga de poder usar la pista a su antojo después del cierre, disfrutando de patinar a sus anchas y en ocasiones, terminaba ayudando a sus viejos amigos con el lugar. Su día terminaba cerca de las 10:00 pm, siendo la hora de su paseo nocturno por la ciudad en compañía de su fiel mascota al no tener mucha motivación de regresar a casa. Y justo antes de media noche era hora de regresar a casa, donde ayudaría a su familia con las últimas horas de servicio en la posada. Si, esa era su tranquila rutina del día a día.

Solo que en esta ocasión la sentía diferente. Olvido lo relacionado con el pequeño de igual nombre en la mañana, pero una vez salió del Ice Castle y pensó en que tendría que llegar a casa, el nerviosismo regreso a él. Intento alargar lo más posible el paseo con Vicchan pero incluso su pequeño guardián se sentía cansado por salir desde temprano y deslizarse por unas horas sobre el hielo. Sin energía y sin remedio, termino por llegar a su hogar, en donde ingreso como si fuera un fugitivo.

Con sigilo busco a su madre para pedirle un poco de comida, la disfrutaría en secreto en su habitación, en donde corría cero riesgos de encontrarse con aquel hombre que removía emociones y sentimientos indescifrables en su interior. No obstante, el destino tenía algo diferente preparado para él, ya que mientras buscaba a su progenitora, termino encontrándose con el pequeño ruso. Yuri al ver al hombre que le ofreció tan esplendido platillo, intento acercarse para agradecerle pero no le fue posible debido a que el contrario salió corriendo tras sonreírle. El rubio se quedó quieto en su lugar, parpadeando ante la velocidad del mayor e incomprendido por qué su actitud.

Yuuri ingreso a su cuarto agitado, recargándose en su puerta, sintiéndose mal por evitar al menor que seguro se dirigía a las aguas termales, pero no pudo evitarlo al pensar que Viktor estuviera cerca de ahí. Suspiro al tranquilizarse, haría todo lo posible por sobrevivir esa semana, porque creía recordar que fue el tiempo que le dijo su madre que estaría ahí.

Encendió la luz de su habitación, mirando a su alrededor, avergonzándose ante el tapizado que la adornaba, puro poster de su ídolo. No es como si su ídolo fuera a entrar a su habitación pero prefería tomar precauciones, no podía correr el riesgo de que por error Viktor o Yuri ingresaran ahí, y vieran aquel santuario. Con rapidez sobrehumana quito y guardo con sumo cuidado aquellos papeles con la imagen del patinador ruso.

Se tiro sobre su cama con un sentimiento de mayor tranquilidad, ahora solo quedaba evitar a aquella familia y que así nadie descubriera su pequeño secreto. Su familia era consciente y lo aceptaba pero él prefería solamente soñar con ese imposible y no ilusionarse de manera infantil solo por una casualidad.

― ¡Wao!

El ladrido de su amigo le hizo recodar su hambre y estaba seguro que Vicchan también la tenía. Con valentía inexistente, se levantó de su cama, saliendo de su habitación en dirección a la cocina.

― ¡Ah, allí estas! ―grito el pequeño Yuri, al ver nuevamente al pelinegro que caminaba silenciosamente.

Sonrió divertido al ver como el azabache dio un brinco por culpa del susto. Se iba acercar para pedirle que le dijera de otro plato rico japonés y preguntarle el porqué de su actitud, pero antes de poder hacerlo, el chico había salido huyendo nuevamente. Inflo sus mejillas. Su puchero lo hacía ver tierno pero él estaba enojado, ahora tenía que volver a buscar al cobarde y deshacerse de su padre, a quien en esta ocasión había dejado relajándose en las aguas termales… ¡Maldito katsudon! Solo le daba más trabajo... Oh, que buen apodo. Si, así lo llamaría para no confundirse con su propio nombre.

 _ **:::::**_

 _ **:::::**_

Su padre rompió su dulce mundo al hablar justo en el momento en que terminaba de comer su nueva y segunda comida favorita, el tazón de cerdo. La primera eran los proshiki que solía prepararle su abuelo.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, Yuri?

El menor miro a su padre con cierto sentimiento de alegría a su padre, el cual había comenzado a sonreír un poco más y con verdadero sentimiento de alegría. Desde que habían llegado a aquella posada, Viktor se sentía más libre, mas ajeno a las responsabilidades que tenía en su país y a la imagen que debía mostrar en público. Ahí, en Yutopía no tenía que demostrar que era el padre, patinador y esposo perfecto, en esa cálida posada podía demostrar sus diferentes facetas con más personas además de su hijo amado. Y lo mejor, es que lo demás huéspedes así como las personas que laboraban ahí, lo aceptaban como tal.

Había pasado unos días realmente felices y era atendido por la familia dueña del lugar de manera sorprendente. Hiroko y su hija, por extraño que pareciera, conocían algunos de sus gustos y procuraban que se sintiera como en casa, algo que habían logrado desde al final del tercer día, incluso comenzaba a pensar alargar su estadía ahí.

— ¡Quiero patinar! —exclamo el niño, golpeando con las palmas de su mano la mesa— Llevamos 5 días sin hacer nada más que estar en las aguas termales y comer, me volveré loco si no patino

Las personas que había en el comedor observando al pequeño, contuvieron o al menos intentaron contener la risa que escapaba de sus labios por las exageraciones del menor. Se suponía que se iba a las aguas termales a relajarse, no para volverse locos.

— Pero no sé dónde hay una pista de patinaje aquí. —se excusó el padre con un puchero al ser regañado por su hijo.

Viktor no mentía al decir que desconocía tal información pero tampoco era como si hubiese hecho algo por investigar tal cosa, él estaba disfrutando muy bien de solo estar ahí.

— Si buscan una pista de patinaje, hay una cerca. ―a conversación se agregó Mari, quien se disponía a retirar los platos de la comida.

— ¿En serio? —cuestiono Viktor a la mujer con ánimo, no estaría mal patinar en verdad.

— ¡Vamos, viejo! —Al rubio le brillaron sus ojitos— ¡Quiero patinar!

— ¿El pequeño Yuri quiere aprender? —pregunto Hiroko con una sonrisa, acercándose con un postre extra.

Sus huéspedes no lo sabían, pero conocía un poco de sus gustos gracias a su segundo hijo. Su pequeño era fan y sentía gran admiración -y algo más- por Viktor Nikiforov, por lo que había leído muchas de las entrevistas que le hicieron al profesional, aprendiendo hasta el último detalle de él y contándoselo a ella para que pudieran brindarle la mejor de las atenciones durante su estadía en el lugar.

― ¡Ya se patinar! —aclaro el menor con el ceño fruncido.

Esa señora debería de aprender a diferenciar a la futura estrella del patinaje artístico, aquel que estaba destinado a destronar y superar a la máxima estrella del mundo del hielo, el cual era su padre, con varios campeonatos ganados en su bolsillo.

― En ese caso es mejor. El patinaje es un deporte muy hermoso y delicado. —aseguro Hiroko con una sonrisa maternal.

― ¡Es el mejor deporte, señora! —exclamo indignado el rubio.

― Lo sé, mi hijo ama ese deporte. —Comento Hiroko con alegría. — Él entrena a muchos niños. Incluso estuvo algunos años participando en competiciones nacionales, pero lo dejó hace un par de años atrás.

— ¿En serio? Ha de ser muy buen patinador. —comento de manera sincera el profesional.

— Lo es, tenía mucho futuro pero decidió dejarlo, ni siquiera quiso participar a nivel internacional. —Hiroko mostro una expresión afligida, aun lamentaba la decisión de su hijo.

— Es un cobarde —intervino el niño.

Había tenido aquel encuentro con el pelinegro en cuestión y su primera impresión de él había sido buena, después de todo, no era de ser amigable con cualquiera y lo había sido con el tal _"Yuuri",_ pero desde aquel día, el maldito katsudon -apodo dado por él- se la pasaba huyendo cada vez que se encontraban y no sabía porque, comenzaba a molestarse. No creía haber hecho algo para que lo evitara, de hecho, había sido bueno, al menos eso creía.

— ¡Yuri! —le riño el mayor, su hijo no cambiaría ni por estar en un país extranjero.

— Bueno, es cierto que mi hijo no posee una gran confianza en sí mismo pero no fue por eso. —Aclaro la mujer— Él dijo que había llegado el momento de dejarlo. Nos sorprendió cuando después de ganar el campeonato de Japón hace dos años nos dijo que se retiraría, lo aceptamos pero aún creemos que es muy joven para haber pensado en eso.

— Si no mal recuerdo, creo que dijo que tenía 23, ¿cierto?

— Así es.

— En verdad es joven. —apoyo Viktor.

— Su padre y yo aún esperamos que encuentre una razón para volver a patinar antes de que la edad le impida hacerlo. —comento al aire y con gran pesar la madre del pelinegro.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que vayamos a la pista Yuri. —con un aplauso despreocupado, Viktor rompió el ambiente creado por la mujer.

— ¡Por fin! —grito en respuesta el menor antes de correr a su habitación.

Los mayores rieron al verlo casi "volar" para ir a tomar sus patines y los de su padre, luego para bajar rápidamente al comedor, donde los adultos no se habían movido para nada, tomar la mano de su progenitor y jalarlo hasta la entrada para que ambos se pusieran los zapatos. Los adultos compartieron la felicidad del infante al verlo tan emocionado por la sola idea de ir a una pista de hielo.

— Espera Yuri. —pidió cuando fue soltado por el menor, quien ya se estaba amarrando las agujetas.

— ¡No! —alzo la voz, no le daría tiempo a su padre para retractarse.

Viktor abrió los ojos sorprendido por la rapidez en que fue rechazada su petición, suspirando segundos después y acariciar el cabello rubio de su hijo, quien lo miro interrogante y con el ceño fruncido, estaba más que dispuesto a llevar a su padre a la pista, así lo hiciera a arrastras.

— Deja primero averiguo como llegar.

— ¿Eh?

Con un sonrojo en su rostro, el niño vio a su padre pedir la información a la dueña de la posada, ambos riendo de que por la prisa, el infante no había ni pensado en como llegaría a su anhelado destino. Dio media vuelta, para que los contrarios no lo vieran. Una vez que la señora Hiroko les dio la dirección de la pista de patinaje y les pidiera de favor que le llevaran un obento a su hijo, el cual había olvidado en su prisa por salir de la posada más temprano como lo venía haciendo la última semana, caminaron hacia el famoso Ice Castle.

No tardaron mucho en llegar gracias a las sencillas indicaciones de la mujer y en el momento en que entraron, fueron recibidos por una mujer que no los miro por estar leyendo unos papeles.

— Bienvenidos. ¿Necesitan patines?

― Gracias y no, tenemos los nuestros

Yuko alejo su mirada del cuaderno de horarios para visualizar a sus clientes, quienes tenían un acento inusual en su voz. Sorprendiéndose al extremo de sonrojarse y tener un sangrado nasal al descubrir de quien se trataba a pesar de tener lentes para sol. Viktor mostro su faceta infantil al realizar un puchero cuando la chica grito su nombre, eufórica por toparse con una celebridad, él pensaba que aquel objeto lo ayudaría a pasar desapercibido.

El pequeño Yuri suspiro aliviado cuando vio que aquella joven estaba bien y cubría por si misma su nariz, se había asustado al verla sangrar de repente. Esa mujer estaba loca.

― Lo siento, no pensé ver de cerca al patinador, Viktor Nikiforov. ―explico la mujer emocionada y feliz.

― Jajá, no te preocupes. No eres la primera. ―rio sin reparo el profesional, cada vez disfrutaba un poco más de Japón. Había sido buena idea hacer aquel viaje.― Solo venimos a patinar, ¿podemos?

― Por supuesto, vamos pasen.

Siendo empujados por aquella mujer, padre e hijo ingresaron observando el gran lugar y sintiendo el frio recorrer su cuerpo. Se sentaron en una banca cercana y que Yuko les indico, ajustándose sus patines mientras ella regresaba a la recepción con gran euforia. Yuri sintió que regresaba a la vida al poner un pie de nuevo en la pista, hacía ocho días que no ponía un pie en el hielo debido a lo relacionado con el viaje. ¡Ocho días! los cuales le parecieron eternos.

Comenzó a dar unas vueltas después de estirarse un poco, solo daría unas vueltas alrededor por un rato. Había mucha gente como para intentar algo más. El bullicio hecho por algunos niños un poco más adelante llamo su atención, entrándose con un pelinegro rodeado de unos cuantos niños a los cuales les daba algunas indicaciones.

― ¿Quién será Yuuri?

― Es el de lentes en aquel grupo, acaban de decirte que es entrenador. ―respondió Yuri a su padre, el cual buscaba con la mirada a alguien que le recordara a la señora de la posada.

― ¿Eh?

El peli plateado fijo su mirada en aquel joven rodeado de niños, no creyendo que fuera quien su hijo decía que era. Aquel chico se veía demasiado tierno y gracias a la ropa un poco justa, podía ver su hermoso cuerpo. Inconscientemente se quedó absorto observando al pelinegro que reía abiertamente con sus alumnos, se veía tan lindo que Viktor pensó que debía ser un crimen. Era la primera vez que pensaba tan bien de alguien más que no fuera él y su pequeño hijo, ni siquiera de su esposa se sintió tan atraído a primera vista.

― ¡Hey, katsudon!

El grito de su pequeño dirigiéndose hacia el mayor, agitando la mano en el aire para llamar su atención. Viktor busco de manera desesperada un lugar donde ocultarse al ver cómo el contrario dirigía su mirada hacia ellos, era como una jovencita que se muere de vergüenza cuando obtiene por casualidad la atención del chico que le gusta. Al final, recobro la compostura y se mantuvo en su lugar, con una pose y actitud que irradiaba su absoluta confianza, aunque en este caso, solo era una pantalla para ocultar el nerviosismo.

Yuuri se encontraba muy entretenido explicando a sus alumnos los pasos básicos para realizar un Tae Loop. Con el tiempo y habiendo logrado evitar encontrarse con la familia de Rusia, se había relajado, bajando su guardia completamente. ¿Que podía salir mal? Cuando escucho el grito mencionando su platillo favorito, más nunca se esperó encontrar con el dúo al que evitaba, principalmente por el padre del chiquillo que se acercaba con velocidad hacia él. Trago saliva, no tenía a donde escapar estando a mitad de su clase.

― ¡Yo lo conozco! ―exclamo uno de sus alumnos― ¡Es Viktor Nikiforov, el mejor patinador ruso!

El pelinegro palideció, suficiente tenía con reconocerlo por sí mismo, el que alguien más lo nombrara solo lo hacía más real. Ante la noticia, los demás niños comenzaron a patinar hacia el peli-plateado que les sonreía al tener su atención.

― Hey, ¿por qué has huido de mí estos días? ―demando saber el rubio, quien ignorando a los demás que corrían hacia su padre, había llegado justo al lado del japonés.

― ¿Eh? Bueno… Yo no...

― Ni lo intentes. ―le advirtió cuando percibió la posible mentira.

Por alguna razón le dolía que aquel chico que se mostró al principio amable, después de saber su apellido se mostrara tan esquivo con él. Estaba molesto y curioso por el cambio, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así. Por lo regular era lo contrario, cuando los demás sabían de quien era hijo, una posible amistad sincera se volvía por conveniencia; su padre era muy reconocido en Rusia por lo que todos buscaban ganarse su confianza y amistad.

Suspiro, no tenía otra opción que decir la verdad, aun cuando su interrogador era un niño de 8 años si no mal recordaba.

― Bueno, yo...

― ¡Ya dímelo! ― se exalto, no tenía gran paciencia de hecho.

― Tu padre me pone nervioso ―confeso, mirando como el patinador ruso empezaba a dar autógrafos a los niños y adultos que se habían acercado a él por curiosidad.

― ¿Te hizo algo? ―frunció su ceñito.

― ¡No, claro que no! ―se apresuró a aclarar, no quería crear malos entendidos sobre su ídolo― Es solo que… soy un gran fan… uno más. ―admitió con un gran sonrojo.

Yurio dirigió su mirada jade hacia su padre, quien estaba despidiéndose de las personas que lo rodearon en segundos. Ladeo la cabeza, incapaz de ver que veían los demás en un hombre como él, aceptaba que era un gran patinador, bueno, el mejor, pero como persona era demasiado infantil.

― Entiendo, aunque no sé qué le ven de bueno.

Yuuri miro incrédulo al más pequeño, incapaz de creer que era posible que el hijo del famoso Nikiforov no viera lo increíble de aquel alegre hombre. No sabiendo si era correcto decirle lo mejor de aquel hombre al que am... al que idolatraba, prefirieron centrarse en otra cuestión.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí?

― Quería patinar y nos dijeron que aquí estaba la pista. Además...―el pequeño rubio se deslizo por la pista hasta su padre, quitándole el almuerzo del japonés y luego regresar a su lado― Tu madre nos pidió entregarte esto, que lo habías olvidado.

― Ya veo… Perdón. ―sonrojado de la vergüenza tomo la comida, jurándose intervente no volver a olvidar algo, no quería que otra vez su madre mandara a alguien para llevárselo. Por aquel olvido termino arruinando su plan de evitar a los extranjeros. ― Lamento las molestias. Y gracias por traerme el almuerzo.

El pequeño sintió cierta felicidad cuando el mayor le sonrió en agradecimiento, ahí estaba el joven amable y alegre que conoció aquella mañana en que le sirvió aquel delicioso platillo. Sonriendo inconscientemente cuando el pelinegro le acaricio su cabellera con su mano, en un gesto que solo pudo percibir como algo maternal. Negó rápidamente, retomando su expresión de molestia tan rápido como la perdió, haciendo reír al joven Katsuki.

― Así que tú eres Yuuri.

La voz del ruso mayor hizo estremecer al japonés, observando con nerviosismo como se acercaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa. Había llegado el momento en que se conocieran e intercambiaran algunas palabras.

― Si… Ese soy yo. ―contesto sin verlo a los ojos, incapaz de hacerlo por el resplandor del mayor.

― Encantado de conocerte. ―sin motivo, hizo una reverencia.― Tu madre ha sido muy buena con nosotros.

―Ya veo… Me alegro… Jajaja... ― se inclinó de manera un poco exagerada repentinamente― Disculpe las molestias ocasionadas.

― Oh, no. ―se apresuró a aclarar― No tienes de que preocuparte. Fue un placer. Además de que Yuri quería venir a patinar un poco.

― Ya... ya veo. ―tartamudeo.

El menor veía con gran extrañeza el intercambio de palabras entre los adultos, su padre estaba siendo demasiado amistoso y galante con aquel chico por algún extraño motivo, justiciando todo lo sucedido. Mientras que el contrario se notaba incomodo debido a la vergüenza, agarrando su codo con la mano contraria. El trio se vio inmerso en un silencio, solo opacado por las voces del fondo de personas que querían acercarse al profesional pero no lo hacían por falta de valentía.

Yuri intercambio miradas entre los mayores, notando que detrás del Yuuri japonés, había tres niñas agarradas y ocultas tras sus piernas, con la mirada brillosas viendo a su padre.

― ¿Ellas son? ― señalo con su manita a las trillizas, quienes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas.

― ¡Ah! Axel, Lutz, y Loop.

― Jajaja... ¡Es Viktor!

Las pequeñas se alejaron riendo y gritando que el famoso patinador ganador del Gran Prix estaba en su pista, hablando con su maestro, haciendo énfasis en los posesivos. Yuuri suspiro al orillas gritarles a sus padres, dudaba que se calmaran por el resto del día, tanto trabajo que le costó persuadirlas de no molestar las vacaciones de los rusos.

― ¿Tienen nombres de saltos?

― Jajaja... Son mis mejores estudiantes. ―explico con un sonrojo y mano detrás de su cabeza― Su madre es fanática del patinaje sobre hielo, por lo que terminaron teniendo esos nombres. Ni su padre y yo pudimos evitarlo.

― Katsudon, ¿qué enseñas? ―volvió a interrogar, más interesado en el trabajo del pelinegro.

― ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Lo olvide!

El japonés levanto la mirada buscando a los niños a su cargo, quienes se despedían con un gesto de mano, una gran sonrisa y en la otra el autógrafo dado por Viktor. Los padres de los niños hacían una leve reverencia como agradecimiento mientras escuchaban los relatos de los pequeños. Suspiro, su primer curso había terminado, algunos de sus alumnos se quedarían a patinar mientras que otros se irían, pero él ya tendría su merecido descanso.

― Bueno… lo básico del patinaje artístico. ―contesto, deslizándose hacia el muro que rodeaba la pista― Si no saben patinar les enseño desde cero hasta poco a poco llegar a enseñarle algunos saltos básicos y fáciles para los niños.

― ¿Solo eso? ―pregunto incrédulo.

El pequeño rubio no podía creer que alguien que fue profesional hasta cierto punto, se conformara con enseñar a unos niños cosas que bien podrían aprender solos, o al menos él pensaba que se aprendía de ese modo. Ambos rusos siguieron al contrario hasta el muro.

― Sí, solo eso.

― Yuri, pareces muy interesado en Yuuri. ―dijo divertido el mayor, que ambos se llamaran igual era divertido.

― No me interesa alguien que no compite a nivel mundial. ―aseguro el pequeño, avergonzado por demostrar lo contrario ya que era verdad.

― Es verdad. El pequeño Yuri tiene razón. No soy alguien interesante. ―negó rápidamente el pelinegro.

― Pero que dices Yuuri. ―regaño una voz femenina, uniéndose a la conversación

Los tres chicos vieron justo a su lado, detrás de aquel muro a Yuko, la cual traía en mano cuatro vasos con limonada para sus invitados y Yuuri. Todos tomaron uno, siendo el cuarto de ella. Junto a la mujer venía el trio de niñas con una sonrisa y un vaso, más que claramente dispuestas a unirse a su conversación.

― ¡Yuk...!

― Es verdad Yuuri, eres muy bueno. ―agrego Lutz.

― Mamá no miente. ―Axel lo señalo

― Tenemos pruebas. ―afirmo Loop

Siendo interrumpido por los gritos de sus alumnas, las vieron ingresar nuevamente a la pista después de quitarle a su madre el celular.

― Miren. Una de las rutinas de Yuuri.

Se colocaron junto al más cercano a su estatura, el cual era Yuri, mostrándole los videos que grababan en secreto de su entrenador y que luego subían a su blog. A pesar de su corta edad, el trio era muy bueno con los aspectos tecnológicos.

― Esperen.

El vano intento de Yuuri por impedir que mostraran su faceta más vergonzosa se vio interrumpido por su amiga de infancia, la cual le abrazo y cubrió su boca con la mano. Hacía tiempo que era consciente que las hermanas lo grababan a escondidas -pero no sabía que lo subían a la red- sin embargo no le tomaba importancia ya que pensaba que era para su colección privada, mientras no los mostraran las dejaba hacer lo que quisieran, pero en este caso era diferente. Moriría a causa de la vergüenza si su ídolo veía aquel video.

Aunque se moría de ganas por ver lo que le mostraban a su hijo que no despegaba sus ojos de la pantalla y que provocaba que el japonés peleara por soltarse de los brazos de aquella chica como si su vida dependiera de ser liberado, Viktor prefirió abstenerse de moverse, disfrutando de la escena de las personas del país que lo recibía. Más tarde y con la libertad de admirar adecuadamente en su habitación, buscaría algún video del joven que lo había atraído en cuanto lo conoció.

― ¿Ves que no mentimos? ―pregunto Loop una vez el video termino.

― Tenemos uno de los mejores entrenadores de todo Japón. ―aseguro Axel.

― Es solo que no es muy valiente. ―se lamentó Lutz.

Lo dicho por su última alumna llego como flecha al pecho del pelinegro, provocándole un fuerte golpe emocional y que dejara de pelear por librarse. Sabía su defecto pero que se lo dijeran dolía más. El pequeño Yuri parpadeo un par de veces, mirando después al chico en cuestión, siendo sincero no podía creer que aquel patinador que imitaba la mejor y ultima rutina de su padre en el Grand Prix en el video que le mostraron, fuera la misma persona que estaba frente a él. Pero aun así, no podía negar que aquello fue esplendido.

― Se mi entrenador, katsudon. ―ordeno señalándolo.

Todos los adultos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa por tan extraña y repentina petición, siendo Yuuri el primero en salir del shock.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! ―se negó rápidamente.

― ¿Porque? ―pregunto el rubio negándose a aceptar un rechazo.― Te lo ordeno.

― ¡Es imposible!

― Sé que mi hijo no es la dulzura el mundo… ¡Auch! ―se quejó Viktor por el golpe que le dio su hijo. ― Pero mi Yuri es buen patinador. Seguramente aprenderá mucho de un patinador como tú.

El peli plateado también se había sorprendido por la petición de su retoño pero no le parecía tan mala idea, podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. El día anterior había meditado la posibilidad de buscar un departamento en aquella ciudad, pero le preocupaba lo que diría su hijo, que Yuuri se volviera su entrenador le beneficiaba para convencer a su vástago de quedarse en Japón, así como también le brindaría la oportunidad de convivir más de cerca con el pelinegro. Además de que si el infante había mostrado gran interés en el entrenador, significaba que era tan bueno como lo aseguraban aquellas chicas.

― No dudo que Yuri sea buen patinador y bueno aprendiendo...―rápidamente Yuuri aclaro ese punto, no queriendo que Viktor malinterpretara su rechazo― ¿Pero que le puede enseñar alguien como yo que no ha participado en algo mayor que las nacionales de su país? Es mejor que aprenda con alguien como usted; su padre y un gran patinador ganador de un torneo de nivel internacional.

― Tú también eres bueno, katsudon. El video no miente. ―interrumpió Yuri, decidido a obtener lo que quería. Si deseaba ganarle a su padre en el futuro, primero debía de aprender de los mejores patinadores que tuviera a su alcance.― Además, tu madre nos enseñó tus medallas.

Informo con superioridad, ahora desechando su pensamiento de que aquellos trofeos y medallas en la sala de la posada, y que le fueron presumidas por la amable mujer cuando se iban ese día, no habían sido medallas de chocolate. Yuuri tenía el don para haberlas obtenido por cuenta propia.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―palideció, era cierto que a su madre le gustaba presumir de ello pero… ¿en frente de su ídolo?― No puede ser...―murmuro con pesar.

― Entonces dejo a Yuri en tus manos.

El pelinegro levanto la mirada al oír al ruso mayor, quien le sonreía con verdadero sentimiento de felicidad, no tenía el valor para negarse pero tampoco quería aceptar. Los demás interpretaron su silencio como una aceptación silenciosa, por lo que comenzaron a festejar. El pequeño Yuri sonrió victorioso, se había salido con la suya nuevamente.

* * *

 **Yukihana:** Bueno, yo sé que debería de estar haciendo otras cosas, pero en mi defensa, esta historia no me dejaba avanzar… solo será capítulos, espero les guste y disculpen cualquier OoC, es la primera vez que hago historia de esta pareja, pero es que me enamore de ellos… en fin, tómenla como una compensación por la larga ausencia, GOMENASAI! O bien puede tomarla como un regalo de los reyes magos… ¬¬ soy de México, y amo mi tradición… Jajaja… Comentarios -así sean para reclamarme- son bienvenidos… como bonus, ya trabajo en los capítulos de mis demás historias… un paso a la vez…

 **Nos vemos~**

 **Bye~ Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

Yukihana-Hime: **Nueva Capítulo que espero disfruten.**

 **TÍTULO:** El lento de katsudon-sensei

 **RESUMEN** : Ese día en la escuela compartirían con sus compañeros sus planes a futuro, el pequeño rubio estaba emocionado porque tenia muy bien definido lo que deseaba y lo que conseguiría, por lo que no dudo a la hora de hablar cuando la maestra pidió pasar al frente de la clase.

-Tengo dos grandes planes para mi futuro deseo ser un gran patinador artístico, mas famosos y superior que mi padre, pero mi principal plan es hacer de Mi lento katsudon-sensei, mi mamá...

 **CATEGORÍA:** Yuri! On Ice

 **GÉNERO:** Romance, Comedia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - Te amamos.**

* * *

.

En su no tan vieja ni joven vida, Katsuki Yuuri jamás pensó que su vida cambiaria de tal manera solo por incluir a cierta familia rusa en su rutina cotidiana, no es que se quejara, para nada, por el contrario, todo se había vuelto divertido con la llegada de los extranjeros. Ambos rusos habían sido completamente adoptados por su familia y por él. El pequeño Yuri era consentido como un nieto/sobrino por los señores Katsuki y Mari respectivamente, por su parte al ruso mayor lo querían como un hijo más. En definitiva su familia había crecido y era algo que ya no podía cambiar.

Habían pasado varios días desde aquel en que se vio arrastrado a aceptar la petición del pequeño rubio, quien le exigió ser su entrenador y aunque aún le costaba asimilar que convivía con la familia Nikiforov, comenzaba a pensar que no le fue tan mal. El menor había heredado muy bien los genes de su padre, era una estrella que brillaba sobre el hielo a pesar de tan solo tener 8 años. Yuri aprendía muy rápido lo que él le enseñaba y si intercedía a mitad de la rutina, era solo porque el rubio se arriesgaba con saltos o movimientos peligrosos a su corta edad. Y pese a la terquedad que mostraba por hacer su voluntad, el japonés agradecía que fuera escuchado y obedecido perfectamente por su alumno.

Su rutina del día al día había sido modificada bastante. Lo primero que había cambiado para él, fue su forma de despertar; antes despertaba al oír su reloj despertador, después de apagarlo y si aun así no se levantaba, su amado perro Vicchan terminaba el trabajo, ahora, el despertador y los jalones a su cobija o las lamidas en la cara de parte de su mascota habían quedado en el olvido, ya que lo primero en su mañana era un golpe a su barbilla de parte del tierno Yuri que tenía muy mala forma de dormir, moviéndose por toda la cama durante la noche.

El menor de la familia Nikiforov había desarrollado el gusto por dormir con él en su habitación, con el pretexto de profundizar su relación como entrenador-alumno, excusa que obtuvo gracias a su padre, quien a pesar de las quejas por ser excluido dormía en el suelo de la habitación del pelinegro. El mayor había intentado dormir también sobre la cama con el argumento de que necesitaba profundizar su relación con el entrenador de su hijo ya que no podía dejarlo en manos inexpertas, sin embargo y después de usar la excusa de su padre a su beneficio, el pequeño Yuri había obtenido nuevamente su capricho dejando a su padre fuera, obligándolo a dormir en el suelo ya que la cama era muy pequeña para tres personas y no quería ser aplastado.

Lo siguiente en su rutina sería una pequeña carrera por la playa, a la cual se había unido Viktor después de tres días de que se conocieron. No mentiría diciendo que fue lo más normal del mundo correr mano a mano al lado de su ídolo pero después de ese tiempo y de varias charlas con el ruso -en las cuales se enteró de cosas sobre su infancia, adolescencia e incluso el motivo por el cual estaban en Japón- había descubierto que no eran tan diferentes. Tal vez Viktor fuera más llamativo y alegre que él, tal vez era un gran patinador mundialmente famoso, multimillonario gracias a los constantes premios en las competencias como por sus buenas jugadas a la hora de invertir, sin embargo eso solo era parte de su encanto natural...

Había descubierto que el mayor solo era un hombre que se esforzó demasiado por obtener todo aquello, que amo a una mujer que le engaño y lo abandono con un hijo, así como también era un padre amoroso, dispuesto a dar lo que fuera porque su retoño fuera feliz, un hombre que disfruta de las cosas más sencillas, que ama patinar, pero sobretodo que esconde al mundo su lado infantil y caprichoso, con cero consciencia sobre el cómo gastar el dinero. Al final, Viktor Nikiforov resulto ser solo un humano más. Bello tanto por fuera como dentro.

De regreso en la casa era hora de tomarse su tiempo en arreglarse, disfrutando de un relajante baño en las aguas termales pero aquello cambio a la hora de " _clase de enseñanza de pudor a un par de rusos"._ Su tiempo de relajación dentro del agua se convirtió en una persecución a un pequeño diablillo rubio que no se quedaba quieto debido a que no quería tomar un baño, ya fuera porque el agua estaba demasiado caliente, había mucha gente o cualquier cosa que pudiera usar de excusa, cuando la verdad era que solo quería tener la atención del pelinegro.

Lo siguiente en su día seria el desayuno en familia, y al menos eso no había cambiado del todo. La única diferencia es que ahora dos personas más comían con su familia y el personal de la posada, haciendo el momento más alegre y ajetreado. Sucesivamente de preparar las cosas para el trabajo, entrenador y alumno se retiraban juntos hacia la pista de hielo. El pequeño Yuri se había integrado al grupo al que enseñaba por las mañanas y eso era algo que Yuuri todavía no acababa de comprender, el rubio no necesitaba repasar las bases del patinaje sin embargo se negaba a quedarse en la posada hasta que terminara su primer grupo y tuviera el tiempo libre para darle clases privadas.

Al terminar su primera clase del día llego el momento que el pequeño ruso espero impaciente a lo largo del día; el inicio de sus lecciones privadas con su nuevo entrenador, a las cuales ponía fin cuando comenzaba el siguiente horario de enseñanza del mayor. El segundo grupo de estudiantes llegaban a la pista y el japonés daba por concluido su cargo de entrenador privado del infante Nikiforov, dejándolo bajo la custodia de su padre. Viktor llegaba a la pista a esa hora debido a su doble intención; pasar tiempo sobre el hielo con su amado hijo y disfrutar del espectáculo de ver al Yuuri pelinegro en una faceta más profunda como patinador gracias a que su segundo grupo de alumnos estaba conformado por adolescentes, a los cuales entreno desde pequeños. Katsuki se movía con mayor fluidez por la pista, enseñando los saltos, piruetas, pasos y otros elementos con mayor dificultad que los que podía mostrar a los niños de la mañana y al pequeño rubio.

En ocasiones, el pequeño Yuri deseo integrarse a ese grupo, queriendo demostrar a su entrenador que era tan bueno o más que aquellos chicos que le doblaban la edad, deseaba escuchar también aquellas palabras dulces y alegres que Yuuri soltaba maravillado cuando la pirueta más difícil era realizada por aquellos chicos que vio crecer, sin embargo, tanto Viktor como el japonés le impedían realizar los saltos peligrosos y eso le frustraba. Era tanta la intervención de parte de aquel par ruso durante la clase, que los alumnos de Katsuki terminaron por tratarlos como parte del grupo, tan familiarizados estaban con ellos que trataban a Yuri como el hermanito menor al cual molestaban o consentían y a Viktor como a un entrenador más, pidiéndole consejos o preguntando sobre el mundo del patinaje profesional.

Tal vez lo que más extrañaba Yuuri de su vieja rutina eran sus horas de patinaje libre después de su trabajo, aquel par de horas que patinaba por su cuenta solo por el deseo de sentirse libre al deslizarse sobre el hielo, sin ataduras a la tierra, sintiendo el frio recorrer su cuerpo y a su vez el calor de la emoción de hacer lo que amaba. Había cambiado aquel hermoso pasatiempo por una caminata de tres y dos canes por las calles de Kyūshū. De un patinador solitario y secreto, había pasado a ser el guía turístico de dos rusos, los cuales no se medían a la hora de expresar su euforia cuando conocían un nuevo lugar; brincando, gritando, probando los platillos de los diferentes locales, comprando recuerdos para la familia Katsuki y con ojos brillantes sacándose fotos, dando a los reporteros del mundo su ubicación y lo que hacían. Por su parte, el pelinegro solo rogaba porque se moderaran y dejaran de interrumpir la tranquilidad de las demás personas, de comprar cosas inútiles a sus familiares -aunque agradecía el detalle de que los consideraran- y de que la prensa no invadiera su amada ciudad solo por conseguir la nota del momento.

Llegaban a la pasada cargados de bolsas, cansados y hambrientos en ocasiones. Disfrutaban de un baño nuevamente pero en lugar de preocuparse por corretear a Yuri por el lugar para poder lavarlo adecuadamente, se debía preocupar porque el infante no se quedara dormido en el agua, causando un seguro ahogamiento, a la par que intentaba no prestar atención a la mirada que Viktor ponía sobre él como si intentara de resolver un misterio. No sabía a qué se debía que peli-plateado lo mirara tan fijamente mientras estaban en las termas, no era como si tuviera un gran cuerpo a comparación del contrario, además de que ambos eran hombres lo que significaba que tenían lo mismo. ¿Que podía llamar tanto la atención del extranjero sobre él?

Justo después de acostar a un casi o un durmiente Yuri -dependiendo si se quedó dormido en la terma- sobre su cama, salía un rato con su mascota a dar un paseo nocturno por la playa. Viktor había descubierto el hecho de que se escapaba, por lo que en ocasiones -si no estaba igual de cansado que su hijo- se unía a la caminata junto con Makkachin. Su rutina terminaba cuando al regresar ambos adultos tomaban lugar sobre su respectiva cama, dejándose envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.

Aun teniendo su rutina diaria, ese día en particular había sido diferentes debido a que se trataba de uno de sus pocos días libres. Fue secuestrado nuevamente y como de costumbre por la familia rusa, la cual lo había llevado para conocer uno de los lugares más emblemáticos de la ciudad y tomarse un centenar de fotos en el castillo de Hasetsu. Satisfechos con su pequeña aventura ambos rusos habían elegido el siguiente y último destino del día; el Ice Castle. Una vez llegaron a la pista de patinaje tanto su alumno como su padre le insistieron que les mostrara una de sus viejas rutinas. Horrorizado con la idea se negó innumerable veces pero antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se encontraba en medio de la pista con un padre e hijo expectantes de sus movimientos. ¿Cómo es que siempre terminaba accediendo a lo que esos dos le pidieran? Suspiro, dudaba siquiera poder negarse aun sabiendo la respuesta.

— ¡Vamos Yuuri!

El pequeño Nikiforov sonrió un poco al escuchar el grito de parte de su padre, que sonreía verdaderamente a la par que agitaba la mano animando a su entrenador. Comenzaba a pensar con gran sinceridad que no fue tan mala idea ir hasta otro país si su padre comenzaba a mostrar su personalidad infantil que perdió tras el divorcio y como un bonus a su pequeño sacrificio de vivir en un lugar extraño, había encontrado un gran entrenador, Yuuri Katsuki era tan bueno enseñando que entendía a la primera, además de que se sentía bien ser alabado de manera tan sincera y cariñosa de parte de una persona como el japonés.

Regreso su mirada jade a la pista una vez la música inundo aquel lugar vacío, reservado solamente para ellos llegada la noche. Era la primera vez que vería un programa completo hecho por el pelinegro tan cerca y en vivo. Días atrás y junto a su padre había investigado a quien sería su entrenador y se sintió satisfecho de no haberse equivocado al tomar tan apresurada decisión, aquella hermosa y perfecta coreografía que vio en el video que le mostraron las trillizas no había sido un día de suerte para el pelinegro.

Todos los videos que encontraron en internet solo reprodujeron hermosas coreografías realizadas por su entrenador, y aunque cometía errores que le costaban puntos en la calificación, sabía que tanto su padre como él se sintieron atraídos por los movimientos realizados por Yuuri, los cuales les transmitían sus emociones al son de la música que parecía ser producida por el cuerpo del japonés. Y ahora, ahí, detrás del muro que los separaba del hielo, Yuri y Viktor sentían nuevamente aquella atracción que les impedía alejar aunque fuera por un segundo la mirada del antiguo profesional. Era como si la melodía fuera generada desde el interior del cuerpo del nipón para después ser entregada al par de rusos a través de sus ojos y oídos, calando hasta la más pequeña fibra del corazón, embriagándolos de las diferentes emociones que quería transmitir el patinador.

Cada deslizamiento, cada salto o pirueta, cada movimiento de Yuuri era dedicado a sus dos espectadores, quería hacerlos olvidar un poco el pasado y brindarles un momento de alegría, y era por esa razón que había escogido una música más alegre de la que acostumbraba a interpretar. No es que se considerara una súper estrella en el patinaje como lo era el peli-plateado, de hecho, se sentía nervioso de que su ídolo lo observara tan profundamente a la vez que lo invadía cierta felicidad por tener el privilegio de mostrarle su patinaje al mayor. Era un honor.

Envuelto en la coreografía del ex-patinador japonés Viktor no sentía el dolor de los sucesos pasados, aquellos recuerdos de su vida en Rusia que aún lo atormentaban en algunas ocasiones durante el día y por los cuales le gustaba pasar el rato con el japonés. Había descubierto que al lado de Yuuri se sentía feliz y se olvidaba de los tragos amargos de la vida, disfrutaba de cada momento observando a su hijo y al pelinegro a su lado. De algún modo que no entendía del todo, observar y provocar las diferentes expresiones del joven Yuuri se había vuelto un lindo pasatiempo, y el sentimiento cálido de saberse bienvenido e integrado en la familia Katsuki era algo nuevo que le daba felicidad.

Que él recordara nunca se sintió en familia con sus padres, y el único que le brindo un sentimiento paternal fue su entrenador de años, Yakov. Ahora que sabía y conocía lo que era crecer rodeado del amor familiar gracias a los Katsuki, quería darle esa oportunidad a su hijo. Deseaba que su pequeño Yuri creciera en un entorno igual al del joven pelinegro. En el pasado le prestaba toda la atención a su hijo cada vez que estaba en casa pero siendo sincero, se olvida de que tenía una familia cuando se sumergía en el entorno de las competencias. Muchos decían que era un padre tonto, ya que se podía pasar horas alardeando sobre su pequeño a la par que presumía las fotografías de su retoño pero eso era lo único que podía hacer, después de todo, aquellas imágenes enviadas a su celular era de momentos que su pequeño vivía mientras él estaba lejos. Pero eso cambiario, estaba decidido a cumplirlo. Ahora que solo se tenían ellos dos, se aseguraría de ser parte de la vida de su hijo.

A mitad de la coreografía del japonés, Viktor no pudo evitar silbar sorprendido y atraído, aun no lograba comprender como es que Yuuri Katsuki podía ser tan diferente una vez estaba en la pista. Era sorprendente el cambio que podía provocar el hecho de peinar su cabello hacia atrás y sustituir los anteojos por lentes de contacto. Cuando lo vio por primera vez le atrajo la simplicidad del chico, no era secreto para sus amigos que tenía un gusto especial por las personas sencillas, pero después de conocerlo, se sintió atraído por su personalidad. Incluso recordaba con algo de gracia cuando busco por internet los viejos videos de las presentaciones del pelinegro, había buscado por horas por culpa de que ignoraba los videos correctos por culpa del cambio físico que se mostraba en pantalla, no podía creer que aquel chico sexy fuera la misma persona carente de personalidad que se hizo entrenador de su hijo horas atrás.

Era la primera persona que el ruso no lograba comprender del todo pero lejos de molestarle, se sentía tentado a descubrir todas las facetas del chico, que de sencillez tenía poco y era más complejo de lo que demostraba. Yuuri parecía ser un pequeño perrito que temblaba cada segundo por diferentes razones pero una vez que estaba decidido a hacer algo, ponía todo su esfuerzo en cumplirlo. Un ejemplo rápido era ese momento: minutos atrás Yuuri se había negado con todo su ser a aceptar su petición de que les mostrara una rutina, y ahora que lo estaba haciendo, Viktor podía sentir claramente los sentimientos del contrario, aquel deseo de demostrarle que aun existían cosas por las cuales alegrarse en la vida.

― ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! ―gritaba con gran animo el ruso de cabello plateado segundos después del término de la demostración de patinaje.

Yuuri suspiro, liberándose de los nervios que le atacaron al pensar que probablemente no les gusto a los rusos al verlos estáticos en su lugar. Debido a su mala visión, no alcanzaba a ver la expresión de los contrarios por lo que asumió que el silencio era porque había fallado en su cometido de alegrarles el momento. Deducción errónea, ya que padre e hijo se sentían conmovidos por tan alegre presentación, habiendo recibido de manera perfecta el mensaje y estaban más que dispuestos a vivir su vida disfrutando de los momentos felices.

El japonés sonrió al oír los gritos del peli-plateado elogiando lo magnifico de la presentación, con paso decidido el pelinegro comenzó a deslizarse para encontrarse con los familiares que ya habían ingresado a la pista para ir a su encuentro.

— Wao, eres realmente genial. ―continuo el ruso al momento de abrazar al japonés, provocándole un sonrojo por el contacto.

— Gra… Gracias…―tartamudeo, alejando al mayor y desviando la mirada.

Aunque le molesto la distancia que interpuso el japonés, Viktor decidió restarle importancia. Minutos atrás el ruso mayor no comprendía ni sus propios sentimientos hacia el pelinegro, pero ahora, después de verlo sobre la pista de hielo lo entendió. Ahora sabía a qué se debía el incremento en su ritmo cardiaco y sus constantes deseos por tocar al pelinegro, así como su deseo de monopolizarlo y a la vez demostrarle al mundo lo maravilloso que era Katsuki Yuuri. Si, ahora lo comprendía, contra todo pronóstico estaba comenzando a enamorarse de aquella dulce persona que desde que lo conoció, solo le brindo alegrías.

La verdad era que a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, Yuuri no podía acostumbrarse del todo a tener un contacto tan directo con la persona a la que admiro por años, los nervios y la vergüenza se apoderaban de su ser. Creo una barrera al apretar su codo izquierdo con la mano contraria, y distanciándose dos pasos atrás, tranquilizando el ritmo de su corazón, opto por prestarle atención al más pequeño, quien parecía no ser consciente de su propia expresión; ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa, a leguas se notaba su fascinación.

―…Aunque me sorprende de que haya salido bien. ―admitió con vergüenza― Hace tiempo que no patinaba una rutina completa.

De manera inesperada, Yuuri sintió un jalón en su mano izquierda, al buscar la causa descubrió al pequeño rubio colgado de su chaqueta.

― ¡Fue fantástico! ―expreso con gran alegría el menor.

― Gracias, Yurio. ―revolvió los finos cabellos rubios.

Ante el contacto, el pequeño recapacito sobre su actitud fuera de su personalidad, se había dejado llevar por la emoción del momento. Pasando de una expresión alegre a una mortificada para terminar en una molesta, dejo libre su agarre y regreso a su actitud de siempre.

― Maldito katsudon, no me llames así. ―demando de manera furiosa.

Odiaba el apodo que le había dado la hermana mayor del japonés para no complicarse la vida al llamarlos desde que anunciaron que su estadía se alargaría de manera indefinida. La familia Katsuki había adoptado rápidamente el nuevo nombre y antes de que pudiera negarse a ser llamado de esa manera, su padre también le llamaba así. Mientras hacia un puchero, volvió a sentir como acariciaban su cabeza y escucho las palabras de disculpas de parte del adulto que realmente no sentía haber cometido algún error. Al parecer del pelinegro, el hecho de llamarlo _"Yurio"_ era realmente lo adecuado, le quedaba muy bien.

― Esta bien, te perdonare, pero solo porque me has mostrado una fantástica presentación. ―remarco con esfuerzo el motivo del porque aceptaba las disculpas, no podía perder su estilo de niño difícil― Aunque era algo obvio, era de esperarse de mi katsudon.

El pequeño estaba muy feliz, ya que una vez más se había demostrado que no se equivocó en escoger a su entrenador al estilo Nikiforov, una manera bonita de llamar al hecho de que hizo una decisión apresurada, algo muy común en su familia. Su padre tenía la mala costumbre de hacer de ese modo sus elecciones, un juego de dardos fue lo que uso Viktor para escoger el país donde comenzarían una nueva vida.

― Llámame _sensei_. ―le reprendió Yuuri, cansado de no ser llamado de manera adecuada por su alumno estrella.

― Katsudon-sensei. ―Yurio sonrió superior.

― Quita el katsudon. ―demando haciendo un puchero infantil, que encanto a cierto peli-plateado.

― No.

― Solo llámame sensei. ―volvió a exigir.

― Katsudon-sensei.

― ¡Ahh! ―desesperado jalo unos mechones de su cabello negro, era incapaz de tratar con el pequeño cuando se ponía terco.

―Yurio... ―advirtió su padre

Aunque se estaba divirtiendo por la situación al ver las expresiones del entrenador de su hijo, Viktor opto por intervenir antes de que Yuuri realmente se arrancara los mechones de cabello, a él le gustaba realmente el cabello oscuro del contrario.

― ¡No me llames así, viejo! ―se quejó, olvidando su meta de desquiciar a su entrenador.

― Se amable con Yuuri. ―le ordeno.

― Lo que sea. ―dijo el menor con sus brazos cruzados.

― De cualquier manera, viejo, vete de aquí. ―ordeno el infante, confundiendo a los adultos. ― Es la hora de entrenar.

― ¿Eh? ¿Entrenar? ―preguntaron a la vez.

― Creí que solo veníamos a pasar el rato. ―comento Yuuri.

― Los grandes patinadores no descansan. ―aseguro el rubio con soberbia. ― Si voy a ser alguien grande, debo estar preparado.

― Venga, Yurio. Dejemos a un lado el entrenamiento solo por hoy. ―pidió Viktor, disculpándose con un gesto de manos con el japonés por la actitud de su pequeño.

― No, quiero continuar con el entrenamiento. La última pirueta que me enseño el katsudon aún no la he logrado. ―tomo la mano de su entrenador, dispuesto a usar su última arma. ― ¿No podemos?

El joven Katsuki paso saliva con dificultad, deseaba negarse ya que se suponía que era un día de descanso pero la mirada brillosa apunto de derramar lágrimas y un lindo puchero suplicante que le dedicaba el pequeño Nikiforov, era lo que le impedía articular la negativa. Era incapaz de negarse a concederle algo a aquel angelito. Era consiente que estaba siendo manipulado pero, ¿qué importaba? Solo quería complacerlo.

― Yurio, no es…

Viktor dejo la frase a medias al reparar que había sido muy tarde, su intervención era inservible, Yuuri había caído ante los encantos de su hijo. La prueba, era que ahora el japonés se había unido al ruego del infante, mostrando la misma expresión suplicante y anhelante de un permiso. Y él, él era incapaz de negarle algo a los dos juntos, solo deseaba complacerlos y verlos felices.

― Está bien. ―soltó un suspiro de derrota, haciendo su cabello platinado hacia atrás. ― Pero solo una hora.

― ¡Sí! ―grito eufórico el menor. ― Ya puedes irte viejo.

― ¿Eh? ―no podía creer que era echado.

― El katsudon no me puede entrenar si estas por aquí. ―el pequeño se mostró molesto por tener que explicarse, estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso.

― Pero…―Viktor hizo un mohín al saberse excluido por su propio hijo.

― Regresa a la posada, vie…

― Yurio…―los rusos dejaron su pelea de lado ante el dulce tono con el que hablo el pelinegro.

Ninguno de los presentes podía ignorar al japonés cuando usaba aquel tono tranquilo y amable con el que hablaba cuando quería tranquilizar el ambiente, habían descubierto que en momentos así Yuuri mostraba un lado maternal sorprendentemente efectivo para cualquiera, todos terminaban cediendo a sus encantos y acataban el pedido con gusto. Ambos rusos suponían que se trataba de la sangre materna dentro del pelinegro, después de todo, Hiroko era una mujer que desprendía un aura maternal a todas horas.

― No creo que este mal que tu padre este aquí, de hecho pueda brindarte algún consejo. Es probable que al ser familia, él pueda explicarte las cosas que no entiendas. ―Yuuri sonrió al tener la atención de sus acompañantes, agachándose lo suficiente para quedar a la altura del pequeño, quien lo mirada fijamente atento a lo que decía― ¿No se dice que cada familia tiene su lenguaje privado?

Yurio se sonrojo por la gran sonrisa que le regalo su entrenador, desviando el rostro a un lado. Por un segundo pensó aceptar al comprender que el mayor tenía un punto a su favor, en ocasiones le costaba entender los términos debido a la diferencia de idioma, aun así al final deseaba negarse.

― Pero yo quiero supe…

― Lo sé. ―le aseguro el pelinegro.

Yuuri interrumpió el susurro del infante al saber lo que estaba a punto de decir, después de todo se suponía que Viktor desconocía la meta final que tenía su pequeño al pedirle que fuera su entrenador; el pequeño Yurio quería aprender de los mejores patinadores del mundo para de ese modo en el futuro, demostrarle a su padre que lo supero y que podía estar orgulloso de que fuera su hijo. Razón por la que lo silencio antes de que revelara su propio secreto.

― Además, para superar al mejor en el patinaje ¿no deberías de conocer todas sus armas? ―le susurro el japonés al pequeño muy cerca del oído. ― Si quieres ser el mejor, debes aprovechar todas las herramientas que te sean otorgadas. ¿Ne~?

El rubio abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa, nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que su padre formara parte de sus entrenadores. Asintió fervientemente generando una sonrisa divertida en su entrenador, el cual después de levantarse suspiro, había sido más fácil de lo que pensó convencer a su pequeño estudiante.

― Papá, puedes quedarte. ―acepto el menor antes de comenzar a deslizarse alrededor de la pista.

― ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ―pregunto al aire el albino. ― ¿En verdad está bien que me quede?

― No se preocupe, señor Viktor, puede quedarse a ver. ―Yuuri rio un poco al ver la expresión tan infantil del mayor mientras se señalaba, incapaz de creer que su terco hijo accediera tan rápido.― A mí no me molesta y por lo que vio, a Yurio mucho menos.

― Gracias, Yuuri. ―sonrió verdaderamente feliz. Algo que había aprendido en su pequeña estancia en el país oriental, fue a inclinarse levemente cuando agradecía.― Gracias por cuidar de mi pequeño tigre como si fuera tu hijo. Desde que eres el entrenador de Yurio lo veo más alegre.

El pequeño rubio se detuvo unos metros alejado de los adultos al escuchar aquel agradecimiento de su padre. _¿Hijo? ¿Yuuri lo trataba como un hijo?_ Siempre pensó que lo trataba como a los demás niños, no obstante, ahora que recapitulaba sus momentos juntos, en verdad el pelinegro le daba un trato especial; era el único estudiante al que había aceptado entrenar de forma privada, el único que convivía más tiempo con el japonés -por no decir que se la pasaban juntos las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana-, era al único que al le había hecho su comida favorita, entre otras cosas.

Aquellos hechos provocaron un calor en el cuerpo del pequeño, haciéndolo sonreír de manera sincera. Si, le gustaba recibir la atención del japonés, por lo que no le parecía mala idea que Yuuri fuera algo así como su padre… ¡Alto! Ya tenía un padre, por lo que no podía ser de ese modo… ¿o se valía cambiar a Viktor por Yuuri? Ladeo la cabeza al no encontrar respuesta, deslizándose de un lado a otro sobre el hielo buscándola.

― Yo… yo no he… no he hecho nada en realidad. ―tartamudeo por culpa de la vergüenza el joven pelinegro por culpa de las palabras de su mayor admiración.

Viktor sintió grandes deseos de acariciar con la yema de sus dedos las hermosas mejillas del pelinegro, el cual había agachado la mirada para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas. Deseaba tanto tocarlo pero antes de poder hacerlo, la voz de su retoño resonó por todo el lugar dando una orden después de llegar a una solución a su problema.

― ¡Papá, puedes quedarte pero no molestes a katsudon-sensei! Estamos entrenando.

― ¡Yo no molesto! ―grito de modo infantil el mayor de los tres, suspirando pesadamente segundos después. ― A veces pienso que Yuuri me ama más que tú.

Saco a flote su lado melodramático, incrementando más el sonrojo del azabache. Yurio rodo los ojos, acostumbrado a esa faceta de su padre, tomo la mano de su entrenador y lo jalo para alejarlo de ahí y comenzaran con el entrenamiento. Esta vez lograría hacer aquel salto. Si le volvía a costar trabajo entender la explicación del pelinegro, le exigiría a su padre algún consejo o alguna sugerencia.

― Sí, si, como digas. Comencemos, katsudon. ―avanzo al centro de la pista.

― ¿Algún día me llamaras de forma correcta? ―pregunto con tristeza el japonés, intentando hacerse a la idea de que su alumno le seguiría faltando al respeto.

El pequeño rubio sonrió de lado, victorioso nuevamente. ¡Oh, claro que lo haría! Le dejaría de llamar _sensei_ , le pondría un honorifico más adecuado y acorde a sus planes pero eso sería más adelante. Sin más obstáculos, el entrenamiento comenzó y tal como en el anterior, el infante tuvo dificultades al realizar la pirueta, por lo que Viktor se unió a ellos para explicar a su pequeño una forma de lograr aquel salto de manera adecuada.

Viktor solo observo como los contrarios se divertían, estaba feliz de ver a su hijo contento y aquel chico oriental no solo le estaba alegrando los días a Yurio, sino también a él. Ambos adultos aplaudieron y felicitaron al infante cuando lo logro después de un rato de caídas y repeticiones. Tan emocionado estaba el rubio que le pidió a su entrenador que le mostrara una secuencia de pasos adecuada para complementar su nuevo salto.

Yuuri acepto mostrarle un par de secuencias, después de todo es lo que se le daba mejor. Tiempo atrás fue conocido gracias a su gran técnica de pasos, muy bien desarrollada y única, y era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso actualmente, había sido el fruto de su esfuerzo en las clases de ballet y su entrenamiento de horas sobre la pista.

Fueron solo unos segundos en los que Yurio alejo la mirada de su entrenador, al sentir curiosidad de ver la expresión de su padre y sonrió de lado al notar que su progenitor no prestaba atención a nada de su alrededor, centrado solamente en observar al japonés. La mirada oji-azul de su padre mostraba una alegría que no veía desde hace tiempo o bien pudo nunca haberla visto, e incluso él tenía que aceptar que se estaba divirtiendo allí junto al azabache. Si, otra vez había tomado una decisión correcta.

Quiso a Yuuri como su entrenador y lo obtuvo…

Ahora lo quería como una mamá y lo obtendría. Costará lo que costara.

Yuuri Katsuki pronto seria parte de la familia Nikiforov o bien ellos podían ser parte de la familia Katsuki.

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

Desde aquella tarde-noche que decidió que Yuuri sería su nueva madre, no pudo quedarse quieto buscando la manera de conseguir su propósito. Por su corta edad no sabía bien que tenía que hacer para lograr su meta, así que se dedicó a buscar rigurosamente en internet las respuestas, encontrando solo una; para que el japonés fuera su mamá primero debía enamorarse de su padre y viceversa, para luego casarse.

¿Qué si no se cuestionó el hecho de que ambos fueran hombres? Si, lo hizo. Tiempo atrás había visto un programa en su natal Rusia donde insultaban a varias parejas de hombres -razón por la que sabía que su padre y el pelinegro no serían los primeros- y donde anunciaban que era algo que estaba mal, no obstante, él no veía nada de malo en ese tipo de relación, ¿no se dice que no hay barreras mientras haya amor? Él se encargaría de que sus padres se amaran y él los amaría a ellos, así no habría problemas. Y en el caso de que hubiera alguien que aún no se sintiera conforme con el asunto, todo se arreglaría colocándole una falda al pelinegro, Yuuri podía ser más lindo y tierno que cualquier mujer de eso estaba seguro.

Si había algo que no le gustaba del asunto, eso sería que tendría que compartir a su entrenador con su padre. El hecho de tener que compartir las sonrisas, las caricias en el cabello, la comida hecho por el japonés, así como el tiempo juntos no era algo que quisiera ceder, pero era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar con tal de que fueran madre e hijo. Viktor debería estar agradecido con su sacrificio, se notaba que era un niño de gran corazón.

Una vez que encontró la respuesta sobre lo que tenía que hacer, busco los pasos para que dos personas se enamoraran. Algunas le parecieron asquerosas, como los besos en la boca, no podía creer que los adultos hicieran eso, pero leyó que era una muestra que demostraba cuando había amor, así que esa sería una de sus metas a lograr que hicieran Viktor y Yuuri. Como niño listo y preparado para todo, Yurio realizo una pequeña lista de sus metas.

La primera muestra de que su plan iba bien seria hacer que ambos hombres pasaran mucho tiempo juntos, ese punto no le preocupaba, técnicamente estaban las 24 horas del día juntos. Les daba la oportunidad de estar tiempo a solas a los mayores, pero no mucho, él también quería la atención del japonés. El segundo paso según el blog de una chica, sería que los adultos sintieran alguna atracción, no lo entendió del todo, pero Yuuri admiraba a su padre, ¿eso valía? Si, lo tomaría como un asunto arreglado.

El tercer paso consistía en que los adultos mantuvieran algún tipo de contacto físico, que se tomaran de las manos por ejemplo, y para ello realizaría algunas jugarretas; empujaba levemente a Yuuri a los brazos de su padre, pedía que los tres se bañaran juntos en las termas y había aceptado que su padre durmiera con ellos en la misma cama.

Hacia todo para juntar a los mayores, quizás así lograba convertirlos en pareja al llegar al cuarto punto, donde se volverían novios y se besarían, llegando rápidamente a la quinta meta, su padre le pediría matrimonio al cerdito y este aceptaría, convirtiéndose en su madre para siempre. Serian una familia. Un plan muy sencillo. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Yurio pensó que sería fácil pero después de algunos días en ello se dio cuenta que no todo salía como a uno le gustaría. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que paso del punto 2 al 3, sin embargo ahí se había estancado. Había más contacto entre su padre y Yuuri, parecían grandes amigos pero realmente no veía intenciones de su padre de ayudar en su plan secreto y aunque Viktor ignoraba que tenía que ayudar al plan de su hijo eso no lo excusaba de no aportar nada.

 ** _*Padre inútil.*_** Era el constante pensamiento del infante al ver como su padre y Yuuri se alejaban de manera rápida si por accidente sus manos se tocaban o cuando desviaban las miradas después de que se daban cuenta que se habían quedado mirando fijamente por mucho tiempo. Parecía que su padre rehuía del japonés y viceversa, lo que terminaba molestándolo a él.

Lo que ignoraba el pequeño es que aquel contacto no les era desagradable a los adultos y que si se alejaban de manera apresurada era debido a la corriente eléctrica generada cuando se tocaban y recorría sus cuerpos por completo. O que duraban tanto tiempo observándose fijamente debido a que se perdían en la mirada del contrario, creando un mundo donde solo existían ellos y donde eran felices, evitando volver a sumergirse en la fantasía al desviar la mirada y con un poco de suerte, ocultar el sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Yurio se encontraba un poquito desesperado… bueno, bastante desesperado. No era conocido como alguien que tuviera gran paciencia. Ya no sabía que más hacer para que su padre viera con otros ojos -que no fueran amistosos- a su entrenador. Era pequeño, impaciente y deseoso de saberse importante para esos dos adultos a los que amaba y admiraba. Y era por esas razones por las que se vio obligado el día anterior a hacer algo que nunca creyó hacer… Él… Él tuvo que recurrir a doblegar su orgullo y solicitar ayuda de la familia Nishigori.

Durante el entrenamiento del día anterior, aprovechando un pequeño receso que le concedió Yuuri y mientras el japonés se distraía al platicar con Viktor, corrió en busca de la madre de las trillizas, a la cual encontró entregando unos patines a alguna familia que había ido a patinar a la pista.

Con mucha vergüenza por sentirse tan expuesto de manera emocional, le conto a aquella alegre mujer su deseo y su plan para convertir a Yuuri en su madre, pensó que tal vez Yuko lo regañaría, negándose a ayudar en semejante idea y les contaría a sus padres, pero contrario a eso, la dueña de la pista se mostró emocionada y dispuesta a colaborar. Como una vieja amiga del pelinegro se le ocurrieren muchas cosas que podrían hacer pero al final, la mujer le explico el siguiente plan que podría generar la oportunidad correcta para que hubiera algún avance.

El pequeño rubio suspiro cansadamente, al final todo volvía a depender de él. Lo que propuso Yuko había sido que él invitara a sus futuros padres a salir en una _"cita"._ Ignoraba en que se diferenciaba a las salidas que ya habían tenido con anterioridad pero se había prometido a sí mismo en confiar en aquella mujer, después de todo, se suponía que ella debía tener mayor conocimiento en esos asuntos. La señora Nishigori había sido muy clara al remarcarle que debía usa la palabra _"cita"_ cuando les anunciara a los adultos que deseaba salir a pasear.

Así que listo para poner su plan en acción, se aseguró que ellos tres eran los únicos en el comedor de la posada. Ese día en particular se encontraban desayunando solos, puesto que los otros miembros de la familia desayunaron más temprano ya que saldrían a hacer un recado fuera. Viktor y Yuuri se encontraban muy callados, avergonzados porque minutos antes de que Yurio los alcanzara en el comedor habían tenido un pequeño accidente, uno donde el pelinegro tropezó y donde Viktor intento sostenerlo pero debido a la mala postura del momento, ambos terminaron irremediablemente en el suelo. Sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca, sintiendo la respiración contraria e intercambiando miradas, sumidos en sus deseos de reducir la distancia entre sus labios, sin embargo los ladridos de Makkachin y Vicchan los regresaron a la realidad, haciéndoles notar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar y de que el pequeño rubio estaba llegando al comedor.

Yurio simplemente ignoro el extraño comportamiento de los mayores, aunque sentía cierta curiosidad por saber el motivo que hizo que ninguno levantara la mirada de la mesa mientras comían, se permitió por unos segundos observar la madera, ¿había algo diferente en la mesa? Él no veía nada, era la misma de siempre. Se encogió levemente de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, tenía prioridades.

― Quiero ir a un parque de diversiones. ―soltó de manera tranquila antes de llevarse una cucharada de arroz a la boca.

Ambos adultos levantaron el rostro y observaron curiosos al menor por el repentino tema, pero el pequeño actuaba como si no hubiera dicho nada. Creyeron haberlo imaginado, por lo que intercambiaron un poco avergonzados miradas en busca de respuesta pero solo vieron la misma duda en el contrario.

― ¿Un parque? ―se animó a preguntar Yuuri.

Si el pequeño no dijo nada solo obtendría una mirada confusa y en caso contrario, obtendría una respuesta.

― Sí, vayamos los tres. ―respondió el pequeño oji-verde.

― ¿Por qué tan de repente quieres ir a un parque de diversiones? ―pregunto Viktor incrédulo, su antisocial y arisco hijo quería ir a un lugar con mucha gente.

― Simplemente quiero ir. ―respondió cortante el menor.― ¿No se puede?

A Viktor se le dificulto pasar saliva un momento al ver una mirada en su pequeño llena de esperanza por su pedido y a la vez miedo ante la posible negativa. Incapaz de negarle algo, suspiro.

― Yo no tengo problemas pero este es el día de descanso de Yuuri, deberías dejarlo descansar. Vayamos solo nosotros dos…

― ¡No! ―grito el rubio interrumpiendo a su padre. ― Katsudon viene. ―Si el pelinegro no iba, la salida carecía de sentido.

― Yurio.

― ¿Verdad que vienes con nosotros, Yuuri? ―ignorando el tono de regaño de su padre fijo su mirada en el japonés. ― ¿Verdad?

― Yurio, no molestes a Yuuri. ―le regaño nuevamente Viktor.

La verdad era que él también se moría por que se realizara esa salida entre los tres, pero no quería causarle problemas al pelinegro, ya lo habían acaparado lo suficiente durante la semana como para robarle aquel poco tiempo que tenía para sí mismo.

― Él quiere venir. ―aseguro el menor, frunciendo el ceño porque su padre no ayudara y se interpusiera en su plan. ― ¿Te molesta que venga?

― ¡Claro que no! ―Viktor se apresuró a responder.― Pero Yuuri debe descansar, ha trabajado arduamente esta semana.

― Él no está cansado. ―negó el rubio, seguro de la gran resistencia que tenía su entrenador.

El joven Katsuki miro alternadamente a ambos rusos que comenzaron una riña, le causaba un poco de risa ver que en algunas ocasiones, Viktor olvidara su edad y de que su rival era menor, perdiendo la compostura y se peleara como un niño con su propio hijo.

― Que no. ―decía Viktor.

― Que sí. ―contraataco Yurio, gruñéndole a su padre.

― Yuuri, ¿quién tiene razón? ―preguntaron al unísono y con la misma expresión en su rostro.

El joven japonés no pudo evitar reír abiertamente repentinamente desconcertando a los extranjeros. Padre e hijo se observaron un poco avergonzados por su recién comportamiento, le habían mostrado una faceta vergonzosa a la persona que más querían impresionar, incluso a mitad de la pelea se olvidaron realmente del porque iniciaron la discusión. El pelinegro suspiro para tranquilizar su risa, regalándoles una sonrisa que tranquilizo a su compañía. Le había dolió un poco que el peli-plateado se negara al principio que los acompañara, no obstante se sintió estúpidamente feliz al oír que lo hacía porque le preocupaba que no descansara, gastando otro valioso día de descanso cuidándolos a ellos y es que le hacía feliz saber que Viktor consideraba su bienestar.

― Si a ninguno le molesta que yo vaya…

― ¡No nos molestas! ―le interrumpieron los rusos.

― Pero yo creo que deberías descansar, podemos ir otro día si…

― En realidad me gustaría ir. ―continuo el japonés de manera amable.― Agradezco que te preocupes, Viktor, pero Yurio también quiere ir y creo que es una buena idea salir a divertirse.

El ruso mayor miro al pelinegro, regresándole una sonrisa en respuesta.

― Bien, en ese caso vayamos al parque de diversiones. ―grito entusiasmado.

― ¡Sí! ―grito un poco más bajo Yuuri debido a la vergüenza pero animado ante la idea.

― Sí, es una cita.

― ¿Eh?

Ambos adultos miraron al pequeño, quien tranquilamente junto sus platos y se retiró para lavarlos, inevitablemente un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. ¿Cita? ¿Era una cita? Aquella palabra se repetía en sus mentes una y otra vez, avergonzándolos por sentirse feliz al pensar en ello y es que siendo así, era algo muy importante. Una cita con la persona que te gusta es importante.

Lejos de la mirada de los adultos el pequeño rubio al lado de sus perrunos amigos observaba a escondidas a los mayores, bufando ante la actitud de sus padres, quienes se habían cubierto el rostro color rojo y habían empezado a rodar en el piso. ¡Por dios, eran adultos! Deberían comportarse como tal. Negando repetidamente prefirió alejarse, había descubierto que aquella palabra en verdad era efectiva.

 ** _::::_**

Después de que los adultos se tranquilizaran por la repentina emoción y terminaran de ordenar lo utilizado para el desayuno, tomaron las cosas necesarias para disfrutar de su salida a un parque de diversiones cercano. Avergonzados hasta cierto límite debido a que el pequeño Yurio los corregía y remarcaba de que aquello no era una _"salida familiar"_ o _"un paseo", era una "cita"._

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, un parque de diversiones modesto ya que no era ni muy grande pero tampoco tan pequeño, con las suficientes atracciones para pasar alegremente el tiempo en familia. El pequeño rubio observo el lugar con ojos llenos de emoción, veía en los diferentes juegos mecánicos grandes oportunidades de acercar a su padre y su futura _"madre"._ Yendo en contra de los deseos del japonés, Viktor se encargó de pagar las entradas sintiéndose en verdad feliz por seguir pasando su tiempo al lado de las dos personas que amaba.

El peli-plateado vio cómo su pequeño Yuri avanzaba unos pasos tomado de la mano de su entrenador, quien le sonreía mientras le preguntaba a qué quería subirse primero, sonrió, para él aquella seria su primera vez en un parque de diversiones con su hijo, siendo realista todos aquellos paseos que había hecho con su hijo durante su estancia en Japón eran sus primeros paseos, le dolía admitirlo pero antes se encontraba tan ocupado en su carrera como patinador que raramente salía a algún lugar en familia.

Y los pocos paseos que tuvo con su ex-esposa y su hijo realmente no los había disfrutado, tal vez para Yurio eran grandes recuerdos ya que se encargó de que siempre se entretuviera en algo más pero mientras el infante disfrutaba de su alrededor, Viktor solo puede recordar los reclamos de su ex-mujer por cualquier cosa que hiciera y que a ella le pareciera mal.

Yuuri se sintió nervioso cuando un sonriente Viktor se colocó a su lado y le tomo su mano, no era la primera vez que el peli-plateado hacia algo así, pero aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a tener tanto contacto con la persona a la que admiro por años. Tal vez para los extranjeros era un secreto pero no para la familia Katsuki, quienes sabían de sobra la gran fascinación que tenía Yuuri por el patinador mundial. Por años Yuuri miro a la lejanía la grandeza de Viktor Nikiforov, lo admiro e idolatro. Aprendió todo lo que pudo del ruso y aunque algunos pudieran tacharlo de acosador, él no lo sintió así, no deseaba a aquel hombre de manera enfermiza solo para él, solo deseaba conocer cosas de la persona por la cual sintió emociones muy fuertes desde pequeño.

La primera vez que vio a Viktor fue por la televisión que transmitía la final del Grand Prix final junior, fue cautivado desde el momento en que sus ojos color miel enfocaron la esbelta figura de aquella persona que parecía flotar sobre el hielo contando una hermosa historia. Fue hasta que llego a la adolescencia que descubrió que sus sentimientos de admiración se desarrollaron de manera inesperada, siempre se sintió atraído por las mujeres pero al final terminaba invocando la imagen de Viktor, encontrando fallas en aquellas mujeres. Quiso negar lo que su corazón le decía al considerar que posiblemente se trataba de un error, pero después de tener un sueño sugestivo protagonizado por el ruso y por él, le fue imposible negar más sus sentimientos.

Sin razón ni fundamento, estaba enamorado de Viktor Nikiforov, un hombre extranjero con fama mundial gracias a sus numerosas victorias en competencias sobre hielo y a su suerte en las inversiones que le concedieron grandes ganancias. En aquel entonces quiso reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, había encontrado a su persona amada, aquella que se convertiría en su todo pero el destino fue cruel y no le dio un bajo porcentaje de ser correspondido, sino que le dio un 0%. Comprendió que su amor era un imposible por lo que decidió continuar su vida, viendo a la lejanía a quien se robó su corazón sin saberlo y deseándole lo mejor de la vida, que continuara brillando en grandes escenarios.

Aun cuando la tristeza lo mato al enterarse de la boda de Viktor, deseo que fuera feliz y rogo por el bienestar de quien fue su primer hijo, aquel dulce niño a quien ahora sujetaba su mano mientras decidía a cual atracción quería subir primero, así como compartió su dolor al enterarse del motivo que lo llevo a viajar lejos de su país natal. Todos esos momentos al lado de padre e hijo eran como un sueño para el joven japonés, un sueño del que suplicaba nunca despertar y aunque ciertamente al principio se dedicó a huir de ellos, temiendo que si los veía en persona en vez de la televisión o el periódico solo sufriría, sumándole la vergüenza y nervios de tener a la persona amada tan cerca -en un sentido físico- y a la vez tan lejos -en un sentido sentimental-.

No obstante, su deseo de mantenerse al margen fue inservible al convertirse en el entrenador privado de Yurio, y aun en esos momentos no era como si tuviera la esperanza de ser correspondido, era realmente feliz solo estando a su lado y verlos sonreír. A lo único que anhelaba era ser testigo de su felicidad aun si en un futuro cercano se separaban nuevamente, rogando a los dioses que llegado el caso, tanto Viktor y el pequeño fueran amados de manera correcta por la mujer que se convirtiera en la nueva pareja del ruso mayor.

― Quiero ir a ese.

Saliendo cada uno de sus pensamientos, los adultos observaron en dirección en donde el pequeño señalaba, palideciendo un poco al ver que se trataba de la montaña rusa.

― ¿Se… seguro que… que quieres… su… subir a ese? ―tartamudeo Yuuri, sintiéndose repentinamente débil.

― Sí. ―aseguro.

― Pero…

― Quiero ir a ese. ―interrumpió firmemente el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

No permitiría que los adultos impidieran más el avance de sus planes, aquel juego era esencial, había leído en una revista de su futura tía Mari -en realidad fue ella quien le leyó el articulo-, que una cita en un parque de diversiones enamoraba más a las personas y que la mejor atracción que brindaría mayor acercamiento en las parejas era la montaña rusa, ya que siempre había alguno de los dos que temía por su seguridad en el juego y terminaba abrazando la persona a su lado.

― Creo que eso es mucho para ti…―Viktor intercedió, ocultando con éxito su deseo de tampoco experimentar la adrenalina en aquella atracción.

― Y es por eso que papá y Yuuri subirán por mí, ¿cierto? ―tomando la decisión de usar otra técnica, el pequeño los miro con ojos suplicantes y voz suave― Subirán y me dirán lo que se siente, _por favor~_

Justo en ese momento, Yuuri sintió la total seguridad de que el pequeño Yurio era en verdad hijo de Viktor, no era que antes dudara, pero era la primera vez que veía una actitud acorde con su edad en el menor. Muchas veces al día Viktor tenía una actitud infantil -lo cual lo hacía verse lindo- y por el contrario Yurio todo el tiempo parecía muy maduro -lo que provocaba que a veces olvidaran su edad real-, eran tan diferentes todo el tiempo y los roles parecían inversos -Viktor el hijo y Yurio el papá- y sin embargo en ese momento el rubio tenia la misma expresión suplicante que su padre. Ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas, un lindo puchero y ambas manos juntas rogando.

― Claro. / Está bien. ―aceptaron ambos adultos a la vez, incapaces de negarse.

― Y no se preocupen, yo estaré esperando en esta banca. ―informo el infante con seriedad, adelantándose para arruinar la última posible excusa de los mayores. ― No me moveré de ahí, ni hablare con ningún extraño. Y en caso de que me quieran robar peleare y gritare muy fuerte _secuestro,_ ¿bien?

― Ah, sí. ―acepto Viktor.― Haz eso.

Ambos adultos se miraron avergonzados, tan nerviosos se sentían por tener que subir a aquella atracción, temiendo demostrarle al opuesto su terror y pasar un vergonzoso momento, que se olvidaron de lo más importante, la seguridad del pequeño que tendría que quedarse solo. Yurio se despidió de la mano al verlos avanzar hacia su destino, sonrió con malicia al tomar asiento e imaginar como por temor Yuuri se abrazaría a su padre, quien como todo hombre le regresaría el abrazo para confortarlo. Primera oportunidad del día, lista.

Después de un rato, el menor sonrió al visualizar a los adultos que caminaban hacia él, su sonrisa se esfumo y frunció el ceño al sentirse realmente confundido cuando en vez de verlos tomados de la mano y sonriéndose, estaban separados por una pequeña distancia y cada uno mirando al lado contrario. Por lo que veía su plan había fallado, no habían tenido ningún acercamiento.

― Regresamos. ―anuncio Viktor, sonriendo a su pequeño.

― ¿Y bien? ―pregunto de manera forzada el rubio, no pudo evitar hacerlo con la esperanza de que las cosas fueran mejor de lo que se mostraba en el rostro de los adultos.

― Ah… si… bueno…―el señor Nikiforov tartamudeo, desviando el rostro para que su retoño no viera su sonrojo.

― ¿Katsudon? ―miro al pelinegro al no obtener respuesta satisfactoria de parte de su progenitor.

― Es… es… estuvo bien. ―igualmente tartamudeo con el rosto rojo, caminando rápidamente.― Bien, ¿entonces a donde vamos ahora?

El niño suspiro, pidiendo a los dioses por un poco de paciencia, en sus planes no estaba la palabra rendición.

― Quiero ir ahí. ―señalo la casa del terror.

Los adultos asintieron aunque un poco preocupados por el menor, ignoraban que tan valiente podría llegar a ser. Una vez que entraron la oscuridad los invadió, algo que ambos adultos agradecieron ya que realmente querían evitar ser vistos después de lo sucedido en la montaña rusa. Y es que lo que le ocultaron al infante era demasiado vergonzoso.

Durante la atracción anterior se sentaron uno al lado del otro justo en el primer carrito, un poco nerviosos sonrieron cuando el juego mecánico comenzó. La adrenalina comenzaba a sentirse así como la anticipación de lo que vendría. La subida no fue problema para ninguno, de hecho disfrutaban de ello, lo vergonzoso y lo que les impedía verse a los ojos directamente vino después, una vez el carrito comenzó el descenso ambos gritaron y alzaron las manos, riendo por la velocidad. Y justo cuando la subida más alta llego, Viktor no pudo evitar abrazar a Yuuri, sintiendo que el carrito saldría de las vías.

Sus rostros estaban tan juntos que sus mejillas se tocaban, los brazos del ruso estaban sobre los hombros del japonés, mientras que las manos del pelinegro estaban rodeando el torso contrario, ambos gritando, disfrutando, asustados y sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer sus venas. Ninguno noto el cómo se tocaban hasta que al final, cuando el carrito se detuvo en la meta, giraron un poco el rostro y sus labios se unieron. Sorprendidos por el beso accidental tardaron en reaccionar hasta que el encargado del juego les llamo pidiendo que bajaran para que los demás pudieran subir. Torpemente bajaron y se distanciaron para ocultar el sonrojo que los atacaba, llegando al lado de Yurio con la vergüenza de lo sucedido.

Yuuri salió de aquel recuerdo cuando sintió unos pequeños temblores en su cuerpo mientras caminaban, era imposible que fueran por que tuviera miedo, después de todo había estado sumido en sus pensamientos y no puso atención a las dos primeras apariciones. Miro hacia abajo y ayudado con la poca iluminación pudo visualizar a un dulce rubio aferrado a su pantalón, y los temblores provenían de aquellas pequeñas manos estrujando su pantalón. Sonrió un poco y toco el hombro del ruso mayor para llamar su atención y señalo con su dedo al infante. Viktor le regreso la sonrisa al pelinegro olvidándose de lo sucedido en la montaña rusa, tomando en sus brazos a su hijo. Tal vez Yurio era muy maduro pero después de todo seguía siendo un pequeño temeroso de la oscuridad y los monstruos que habitaban en ella.

Cuando habían entrado en la casa y la oscuridad los rodeo, Yurio recordó algo muy importante… la oscuridad no era su amiga. Quiso hacerse el valiente pero mientras más estaban ahí, toda valentía se esfumaba por culpa de las personas que aparecían con horribles disfraces, la música de fondo tenebrosa, término buscando refugio con el pelinegro, aferrado al pantalón del mayor hasta que repentinamente fue levantado en los brazos protectores de su padre, acariciado y confortado por unas dulces palabras de parte de su _"mamá"._ Sí, eso fue lo único que necesito para poder aguantar aquel espantoso lugar, sentirse rodeado de dos personas que lo amaban.

― Jajá… Yurio, no recordaba que fueras tan cobarde. ―dijo el mayor una vez el pequeño se tranquilizó gracias al japonés, en un tonto intento de distraerlo para que olvidara su temor.

El rubio iba a gritar en su defensa pero enmudeció ya que sin que ninguno se lo esperara, una mano huesuda toco el hombro del peli-plateado y rozando su manita que tenía ahí.

― ¡Kyaaa! ―un grito poco varonil provino de parte de Viktor y de Yurio.

Los rusos terminaron abrazados al pobre de Yuuri, ahorcándolo. El joven Katsuki sonrió un poco, aunque le había asustado en un principio la calaca, la olvido por completo al oír las palabras en ruso que soltaban sus acompañantes. Como buen japonés, su nivel ante el terror estaba por encima de muchos, no cualquier cosa lo asustaba.

Una vez salieron de la casa del terror la familia no tarda en seguir divirtiéndose en las demás atracciones. Y aunque los adultos estaban pasándola bien, el humor del menor empeoraba con cada juego mecánico al que subían y es que a pesar de que hacía de todo por juntar a sus padres, ellos terminaban colocándolo en medio. Suspiro, las cosas no iban como deseaban. Comenzaba a pensar que su única solución sería confesar su deseo en voz alta hasta que lo vio, su posible salvación.

En uno de los locales de comida del parque de atracciones había un enorme promocional de una bebida para parejas o al menos eso pudo interpretar gracias a las fotografías del cartel, porque en realidad no sabía leer las letras escritas en japonés. Les dijo a sus padres que tenía hambre, viendo por un segundo su plan arruinado debido a que Yuuri había preparado un obento para la familia, no obstante, sonrió cuando el japonés se disculpó al olvidar lo que beberían.

Señaló el cartel de la bebida, los adultos aceptaron pedirla. Yuuri fue el encargado de encargarla, aunque lo hizo con un sonrojo, era la primera vez que pedía una bebida para parejas y el nombre no ayudaba a omitir el detalle, _"Licuado del amor"._

Se sintió mejor, al fin algo comenzaba a salir bien, o eso creyó al ver los dos popotes que traía el jugo, más no contó con que sus padres no quisieran tomárselo juntos o más bien, fue Viktor quien se negó a probarla debido a que no le gustaba el kiwi, la fruta principal de la bebida. **_*¡Maldito viejo arruina planes!*_** Pensó el rubio irritado hasta que Yuuri lo invito a compartir entre ellos.

— ¿O no quieres compartir conmigo? —pregunto dulcemente el pelinegro al no obtener una respuesta del niño, quien sólo lo miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. — ¿Yurio?

— No... No es que... Que me moleste compartirla contigo...—tartamudeo el rubio al tener los ojos de su entrenador en su personita— Yo... Yo fui quien la pidió... Tu... Tú eres el que tomará... Tomará de mi bebida...

Ambos adultos hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener la risa enternecida que les causaba ver los nervios en el pequeño, el cual estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y con el rostro fijo hacia la mesa para que no lo vieran. No lo admitiría pero el menor se sintió feliz al compartir el jugo con su futura "madre", nunca rechazaría algún recuerdo con él.

Quien terminó riendo y enojando al pequeño, fue Viktor, ya que no pudo aguantar más cuando su hijo completamente rojo de vergüenza tomaba jugo al mismo tiempo que lo hizo el japonés. Yuuri miraba fijamente a su compañero para no perder detalle de las reacciones del infante.

Aprovechando que el peli-plateado era víctima de los abundantes golpes de su hijo a causa de que se rio, Yuuri al fin pudo soltar una leve risa al ver tan cómico y feliz momento, los rusos detuvieron su pelea y admiraron la risa del tercero uniéndose al poco rato.

Después de golpear al ruso mayor, pasar un lindo momento familiar durante la comida y de reposar un rato mientras hablaban, el pequeño Yurio decidió la siguiente atracción, una en la cual desquitaría el estrés acumulado de ese día en el que nada salía como quería.

― ¡Quiero jugar eso! —señalo en dirección a los carritos chocones.

― Claro, será divertido. —acepto Viktor, en verdad estaba disfrutando de esa salida familiar.

Cada uno se sentó en diferente carro, algo que alabó el menor ya que al menos le permitirían manejar uno. Era la hora de la venganza. Sin piedad empezó a chocar contra los carros de sus padres, los cuales le regresaban el golpe con menor fuerza.

― Yurio, no juegues tan rudo. —exclamo su padre preocupado porque se lastimara.

Más aquello fue un grave error, el rubio se fue en su contra con mayor fervor, después de todo era por culpa de Viktor que nada avanzará. Al acabar el juego el infante se encontraba más relajado, había dejado salir su estrés de una manera que disfruto al lado de los adultos, quienes al rendirse de que no haría caso sobre no ser rudo se permitieron reír y disfrutar del juego.

Se sintió tan cansado después de dos atracciones más en las que rendido en su plan -por ese día solamente - solo se divirtió. Había sido un día tan largo y estresante, pero lo había pasado muy bien. A punto de marcharse habían hecho una parada en unas bancas cerca de los baños, a los cuales Yuuri había ingresado dejando a los rusos esperando. Yurio comenzó a cabecear a causa del sueño que le invadió, quedando dormido segundos antes de que el japonés saliera.

— Creo q es hora de retirarnos. —dijo el pelinegro al estar al lado de los extranjeros y ver al dulce angelito que dormía en la banca.

— Si, es lo mejor. —apoyo Viktor con una sonrisa en su labios.

— Déjame ayudarte. —pidió el joven entrenador.

El peli-plateado acepto, por lo que el contrario tomo en sus manos los peluches que Viktor había ganado tanto para su hijo como para él en los juegos de azar, dejando al ruso mayor la libertad para que tomara en brazos a su hijo.

En un cómodo silencio se encaminaron hacia la salida, habían disfrutado de la salida y la sonrisa en los labios del contrario les informaba que también lo hicieron. Cerca de la entrada, Yuuri se detuvo viendo a Viktor que se había detenido repentinamente pasos atrás.

— ¿Viktor? —atrajo la atención del mayor, quien con una sonrisa e hijo en brazos lo miro.

―Vamos ahí. —señalo la noria.

— ¿Eh? —Yuuri lo miro confundido — Pero Yurio…

― No creo que despierte. Será el último juego, lo prometo. ―le dijo de forma tranquila acercándose para tomarlo de la mano y halarlo hasta la atracción― Además, ¿no crees que para Yurio sea una buena vista la que hay en la cima en caso de que despierte? ―agrego al notar la duda en los ojos cafés.

Yuuri asintió con un poco de más confianza, estaba seguro de que en caso de que el rubio despertara en verdad disfrutaría el paisaje. El menor parecía tener cierto gusto por las alturas, o eso creía debido a que los juegos en que Yurio parecía más interesado subir eran las atracciones de altura, lástima que en algunos no pudo ingresar debido a su edad, sin embargo se encargó de obligar a Viktor y a él a subir para que después le contaran que tal estuvo.

Los tres entraron a la cabina de la noria, en donde se sentaron de frente. Yuuri con los peluches a un lado y el ruso mayor con su pequeño en el regazo. El silencio no era incomodo, aunque el japonés comenzaba a alterarse al tener la mirada azulina de su acompañante sobre él.

―Yuuri…

― ¿Qué… que sucede? ―tartamudeo, evitando mirar al mayor.

Viktor sonrío tranquilamente, apretando el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo contra el suyo buscando un poco de valor para confesar lo que había estado guardando desde hacía varias semanas.

―Sé que es repentino lo que te diré pero…―respiro profundamente, dejando escapar el aire antes de volver hablar― Me gustas.

― ¿Eh? ―al fin intercambio mirada con el contrario al no creer lo que escucho.

― Me gustas y quiero… No. ―se corrigió― Me gustaría que formaras parte de nuestra familia.

Decir que estaba feliz era poco, sus mejillas enrojecieron totalmente cuando su mente proceso aquellas palabras. Movió sus labios para decir algo pero el sonido nunca salió, comenzaba a temer que todo aquello fuera un sueño o algo creado por su imaginación que había imaginado escenarios parecidos en el pasado. Se forzó a concentrarse en su alrededor para asegurarse de que aquello era la realidad.

La adrenalina que circulaba por sus venas, el acelerado ritmo de su corazón, la presencia de la persona enfrente de él y solo para asegurarse un pellizco en su mano derecha, fue lo que le aclaro a Yuuri que aquello era real. Una sonrisa boba amenazaba con formarse en sus labios por culpa de la felicidad que sentía. En verdad le parecía un sueño que el hombre del que siempre estuvo enamorado le dijera que lo quería. ¿Era siquiera posible eso?

El hecho de que se conocieran actualmente y fueran amigos ya era algo que años atrás pensó era imposible. Estuvo a punto de contestar con un efusivo grito que declarara también sus sentimientos, pero al momento de buscar un poco de valor agacho su mirada, topándose con algo que no considero en todo ese tiempo.

El pequeño Yurio dormía pacíficamente sobre las piernas de su padre. Fue en ese momento que otra realidad llego a su mente, el menor seguramente necesitaría y querría a una madre, a alguna mujer que le brindara un amor incondicional al lado de su padre. Por supuesto que él amaba a ese niño y estaría dispuesto a cuidarlo con tanto o más amor que cualquier mujer, pero no sabía si eso era algo que querría Yurio.

Después de todo, ellos no serían una pareja convencional, una pareja de hombres debía enfrentarse a las habladurías y muchas cosas más, y aunque claramente estaba dispuesto a pelear al lado de Viktor contra el mundo, ya que no le importaba lo que dijeron de ellos personas ajenas, la situación cambiaba si se trataba del pequeño rubio. Estaba seguro que no podría soportar un rechazo de ese ángel y era más que obvio que Viktor tampoco lo soportaría. Había tantos contras. No podía confesar su amor, el cual debía permanecer en secreto.

― ¿Yuuri? ―pregunto Viktor con un poco de angustia al no tener respuesta― ¿No quieres salir conmigo?

―Yo… yo lo siento. ―el corazón del peli-plateado se detuvo ante el rechazo― Pero no puedo salir contigo.

― ¿No te gusto? ―pregunto con voz quebrada, nunca considero ser rechazado.

―Yo… yo… no es que no me gustes. ―tartamudeaba con la mirada abajo y las mejillas rojas.

― ¡¿Entonces?! ―grito más fuerte de lo que pensó.

Viktor arrullo a su pequeño que se movió inquieto cuando trato de acercarse a Yuuri para abrazarlo y exigirle una respuesta más satisfactoria, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse sin pelear. Era consciente que pudo haber tomado por sorpresa al menor pero algo dentro de él le decía que Yuuri también lo quería, que era mutuo aquel sentimiento. No se rendiría fácilmente. Tomo una mano del japonés para brindarle apoyo y que continuara hablando, acariciándola antes de entrelazar sus dedos.

― Pero… ¿y Yurio?...―ante la pregunta comprendió el temor de su amor nipón― No creo que le guste que su padre salga con un hombre…

.

* * *

 **RW Contestados...**

 **Adriana454** ¡No te daré nada! ¡Soy malvada! Me alegro que te gustara, no te preocupes no eres la única directa. Nos vemos~

 **angel' -love** Qué bueno que te gusto, actualizare lo más pronto que pueda. Bye~

Me alegro que te guste, y no te hago esperar con la nueva actualización y Viktor no acosa a Yuuri, solo se es el deseo de saber todo de la persona querida, incluso tenerla en la cama pero no es acoso. Adiós~

 **Guest** Que bueno que te gusto, espero te guste el nuevo capítulo. Bye~

 **IZZY** No tienes que preocuparte por ello, acabare la historia. Espero te guste el nuevo capítulo. Nos vemos~

 **Coco** Me alegro que te haya gustado, aquí está la continuación y espero que el último capítulo te guste.

 **sakura uchiha Haruno** Yo también puedo imaginármelo, gracias y me alegra que mi redacción te guste.

 **GriisleChan** Me alegra que te guste y espero disfrutaras del nuevo capítulo n3n

 **kaname lin-chan** Que bueno que lo disfrutes.

 **Icara** Jajá Yo también logro imaginármelo, Yuuri sería una madre histérica. Nos vemos~

 **SatachiUchiha1** Pedido escuchado.

 **DarkDragonfly** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado aun cuando no leas AU, espero disfrutaras del nuevo capítulo. Bye~

 **Aly Zama** ¡Yurio de niño es un amor! Me alegro que te gustara el cap uno y espero que el dos te guste. Bye~

 **HaruSong** Gracias, me alegro mucho.

 **Serena Azul** ¡Me alegro! Me alegra que te gustara que Viktor fuera padre de Yurio, bueno yo soy de las que pienso que Viktor esta viejo para seguir patinando xD

 **Uta no monogatari** Me alegra que te encantara todo, tanto mi redacción como la historia. Espero que el nuevo capítulo lo disfrutaras y te encantara las travesuras de Yurio.

 **New comencement** Gracias. Me alegre que te gustara, yo adoro a Yuri, amo a su molesto a su padre e idolatro a su lento sensei, por el contrario, gracias a ti por leer este fic. Bye~

 **AnaVanderWaal** Claro que Yuri es la cosa más hermosa del mundo con ocho años, espero que no estuvieras gritando en la calle y te vieran mal por mi culpa. Yo también solo tuve rosca y atole, lamento la demora en la actualización. Bye~

 **Angeli Murasaki** Gracias por comentar y espero te gustara el nuevo capítulo.

 **Laraila** Me hace feliz que te gustara.

* * *

 ** _Yukihana:_** Jajajaja… la verdad no sé qué decir, gracias por el apoyo a esta pequeña historia. En verdad me hace muy feliz el gran recibimiento que tuvo el primer capítulo. Ahora traigo la continuación y en unas semanas espero subir la última parte de esta pequeña historia, deseando continuar teniendo su apoyo. Muchas gracias. Los comentarios son agradecidos. Recuerden que soy de las autoras que entre mas apoyo vea en la historia mas rápido actualiza.

 ** _Nos vemos~_**

 ** _Bye~ Bye~_**


	3. Chapter 3

Yukihana: Espero les guste.

 **TÍTULO:** El lento de katsudon-sensei

 **RESUMEN** : Ese día en la escuela compartirían con sus compañeros sus planes a futuro, el pequeño rubio estaba emocionado porque tenia muy bien definido lo que deseaba y lo que conseguiría, por lo que no dudo a la hora de hablar cuando la maestra pidió pasar al frente de la clase.

-Tengo dos grandes planes para mi futuro deseo ser un gran patinador artístico, mas famosos y superior que mi padre, pero mi principal plan es hacer de Mi lento katsudon-sensei, mi mamá...

 **CATEGORÍA:** Yuri! On Ice

 **GÉNERO:** Romance, Comedia.

 **PAREJA:** Viktor x Yuuri

.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 3 - Nos amaste_**

* * *

.

Los minutos se volvieron horas, las horas se convirtieron en días, estos a su vez en semanas, y de ese modo se volvieron meses. Más exactamente cuatro meses habían pasado desde que Viktor le confesara sus sentimientos. Él lo había rechazado aun en contra de sus deseos ya que al final también le amaba, sin embargo temía que Yurio se opusiera al enterarse y no comprendiera la situación, terminando confundido y lastimado en el proceso. Y era justo eso lo último que deseaba.

No era su intención dañar a una familia a la que amaba. No deseaba poner en una encrucijada al varón peli-plateado si llegado el momento debiera escoger entre su amor por él y Yurio, porque incluso el japonés lo obligaría a escoger a su pequeño. No estaba en discusión ningún tema que no viera por el bien de Yurio, ese pequeño y su felicidad era la prioridad para los dos.

Después de aquel día la convivencia se volvió un poco incomoda y ambos adultos se evitaban, algo que fue notado por Yurio que maldijo su suerte por tener que volver a hacer algo para acercar a sus padres. El menor estaba confundido, a su pensar aquella cita había sido grandiosa y hasta donde él recordaba antes de quedarse dormido todo estaba bien entre sus padre, ambos se sonreía e incluso los vio susurrándose algunas cosas al oído, principalmente de su padre que le decía algo a su maestro provocándole una tonta sonrisa y un sonrojo… No entendía, ¿qué había salido mal?

Sin saber que sucedió en el rato que durmió, hizo todo lo que le fue posible para acercar de nuevo a sus padres. Y fue gracias al pequeño que ambos adultos regresaron a la normalidad después de que se vieron arrastrados casi a diario a convivir durante largos paseos por los alrededores por capricho del infante que no les dejaba de juntar bajo cualquier pretexto. Poco a poco retomaron su habitual rutina aunque había muchos momentos incomodos para los adultos debido a que ninguno podía ocultar la atracción que sentían entre sí pero el claro rechazo a aceptarlo.

Estaba la opción de irse de la posada pero la verdad es que Viktor nunca la considero ya que a pesar de que sabía que su presencia dañaba a Yuuri, no deseaba alejarse de él, algo que el japonés agradeció porque tampoco era su deseo alejarse de padre e hijo. Había muchos roces tanto inconscientes como a propósito, así como situaciones un tanto incomodas y a pesar de su deseo de obligar a que Yuuri aceptara tener una relación con él, Viktor respetaba la opinión del pelinegro, sabía que el japonés solo deseaba el bien de ellos, pero por dios, como deseaba que tenerlo entre sus brazos y poder besarlo, confesándole una y mil veces cuanto lo amaba, lo feliz que era a su lado junto a su pequeño.

Sin embargo, el ruso mayor estaba decidido a darle _tiempo al tiempo._

Las celebraciones de diciembre pasaron y fue hasta año nuevo en que la familia Katsuki se enteró que Viktor había cumplido años días atrás, hicieron una celebración tardía después de que la familia entera amonestara al ruso mayor sobre que callara algo tan importante. Se divirtieron entre anécdotas pasadas de los menores de ambas familias, cantaron -Viktor y Toshiya- en el karaoke muy alegremente debido al alcohol en su sistema, disfrutaron de un gran festín hecho por las manos de Yuuri y un poco de ayuda del rubio de la familia, cantaron al cumpleañeros mientras soplaba las velas, entre muchas cosas.

Fue justo al día siguiente, durante la visita al templo para dar sus agradecimientos en que Yuuri le pregunto a Viktor sobre lo que deseaba de regalo de cumpleaños. El ruso se negó ya que no deseaba nada en realidad, era feliz con su vida actual, lo tenía todo a excepción de una cosa pero eso era algo que no podía tener. No obstante, el japonés insistió en que quería regalarle algo, por lo que Viktor termino confesando su único deseo.

El momento se volvió incomodo pero Viktor ya no soportaba un minuto más seguir manteniendo aquella distancia, por lo que aprovechando que Mari cuidaba de su hijo, se escapó y alejo arrastrando al contrario a una zona alejada donde lo beso. Un beso muy pasional al principio pero que se volvió dulce cuando el japonés dejo de forcejear para alejarse y comenzó a corresponder. Ambos se olvidaron de todas las preocupaciones durante el beso, dejándose guiar por sus sentimientos.

Sumergidos en la felicidad que les provocaba tan simple acto, concentrados solamente en transmitir el amor que sentían por el contrario. Anhelando que el tiempo se congelara permitiéndoles permanecer de ese modo, simplemente disfrutando del calor ajeno sin sentir que era algo malo.

Después de separase del primer beso, le siguieron algunos otros. Continuaron hasta que Viktor se aseguró que Yuuri no pudiera negar nuevamente sus sentimientos correspondidos. Al final del último beso, el peli-plateado dio unos cuantos besos -sin una pisca de lujuria solo llenos del amor incondicional que había llegado a sentir por el pelinegro- al cuello del japonés mientras este se recomponía del mar de sensaciones y emociones que le provoco aquella sesión de besos. Viktor coloco su frente contra la del más bajo, lleno de felicidad porque Yuuri le sonriera aun en sus brazos y no saliera corriendo como veces pasadas donde le robo algunos besos.

Confeso nuevamente su amor y sus intenciones de mantener una relación, recibiendo la misma respuesta y justificación, no obstante, en esta ocasión el mayor no estaba dispuesto a ceder le era imposible volver a ocultar sus sentimientos que estaban desbordando y lo ahogaban a cada segundo. Viktor insistió y rogo por una oportunidad, derribando cada una de las barreras que el japonés ponía como excusas mientras le robaba algunos besos.

Abrumado por sus sentimientos y las sensaciones que aquel contacto le generaba mientras estaba en brazos del ruso, Yuuri termino por aceptar la verdad, él tampoco podía seguir conteniendo sus sentimientos. Tal vez tiempo atrás hubiera podido seguir negados a aceptar tal propuesta, ya que antes de convivir con Viktor su sentir era un simple gustar, pero ahora que lo conocía de cerca y que había convivido día tras día con él, se había enamorado. Amaba a Viktor con cada célula de su cuerpo, así como también amaba al pequeño rubio.

El joven Katsuki acepto mantener un noviazgo con el ruso mayor después de que le asegurara que Yurio estaría bien, que entre los dos se asegurarían de que el pequeño los aceptara sin daño alguno. Pero mientras llegaba ese momento, mantendrían su relación en secreto de todos, irían poco a poco. Entre os dos lucharían porque el hijo de ambos aceptara que ellos serían una familia especial pero que a pesar de que la sociedad los viera mal, ellos estarían bien porque habría amor entre ellos.

Y el amor es felicidad, es vida.

 ** _::::_**

El pequeño Yurio observaba a sus padres que platicaban animadamente con los demás miembros de su familia durante el desayuno, había notado un nuevo cambio en el comportamiento de los adultos desde hacía un mes -justo después de su visita al templo cercano-, se aseguraban de mantener una distancia prudente entre ellos pero se miraban de una manera especial. El menor lo interpretaba como un nuevo alejamiento y él ya no podía con esa situación. Los adultos eran realmente lentos al no notar que todas sus acciones por juntarlos eran porque él ya había aceptado al katsudon que tenía como sensei como su nueva mamá.

Sabía perfectamente que su padre y el sensei se atraían -palabras que le escucho decir a su tía Mari-, era tan fácil de ver, especialmente cuando se metían en un mundo rosa solo para ellos después de algún contacto accidental. Ambos adultos se sonreían bobamente y se olvidaban de todo al verse a los ojos, siendo rodeados de un aura color de rosa y que le daba tanto asco al pequeño rubio o más bien, envidia, ya que era un lugar que no comprendía del todo. Esa era una razón no beneficiosa en juntarlos, ellos tenían su propia manera de entenderse solamente entre sí, dejándolo fuera.

Suficiente tenía con la barrera de la edad, en su pequeña mente comprendía que debido a su corta edad había cosas que no entendía, sintiendo una gran furia al pensar que era esa ignorancia e inexperiencia lo que le impedía pensar una manera de juntar a sus padres. Después de todo, si fuera mayor, tal vez podría entender porque sus padres se miraban como si ocultaran un gran secreto que les hacía sonreírse solamente ellos, al principio pensó que le estaban ocultando algunos dulces pero descarto la idea al ver los sonrojos en el rostro de su maestro.

Miro hacia el frente, justamente en esos momentos esos dos adultos estaban en su burbuja rosadita después de que sus manos se tocaran al querer agarrar la sal a mitad de la mesa. Los demás miembros de la familia Katsuki ya se habían retirado a sus deberes en la posada. Suspiro, era claro que sus próximos familiares le habían dejado nuevamente la tarea de romper aquella burbuja, ni sus abuelos o tía lograban durante los primeros llamados atraer la atención total de la pareja cuando se veían fijamente.

― Hey katsudon, se nos hará tarde. ―hablo fuerte y claro.

Los mayores se sobresaltaron, parpadeando repetidas veces observando su alrededor notándose solos en el comedor. Yuuri se sonrojo al entender que se había perdido en la mirada del hombre que amaba, reacción que hizo sonreír a ambos rusos que pensaron en lo lindo que se veía con ese tono carmín en las mejillas.

― Oh… cla… claro…―tartamudeo mientras se ponía de pie para ir a buscar sus cosas.

― Y tú viejo, deja de perder el tiempo. ―dijo con molestia el rubio cuando su profesor salió de la sala tambaleándose por culpa de la vergüenza.

― Hai. Hai. ―Viktor le sonrió a su pequeño tomando los platos del desayuno para llevarlos a la cocina.

El pequeño observo a su padre alejarse, aun le costaba verlo vestido con la ropa que usaban los empleados del onsen. El ruso mayor trabajaba en Yutopía medio tiempo desde hacía unas semanas y vivían gratis ahí gracias a eso, aunque la verdad es que el mayor solo lo hacía para perder el tiempo y no aburrirse durante el rato en que se quedaba solo en la posada antes de ir a ver a su pequeño y pareja entrenar.

Viktor aún no se decidía bien en que trabajar -aunque no lo necesitara realmente- pero Yuuri le había brindado algunas ideas. Las más llamativas para el ruso era la de volverse entrenador como el japonés, con la diferencia de que se volvería entrenador de profesionales y no de niños. Yurio estaba de acuerdo en que eso sería bueno para su padre, pero este aun lo pensaba, argumentando que no lo quería dejar solo como tiempo atrás.

Aunque Yurio sabía que habría una diferencia ya que técnicamente no estaría solo, toda la familia de su futura mamá los habían adoptado como miembros honorables de los Katsuki, algo que no estaba lejos de la verdad, ya que pronto lo serian si es que los adultos se dejaban de tonterías y comenzaban una relación. Yurio moría de ganas por llamar a Hiroko y Toshiya abuelos, así como a Mari tía

― Ya estoy listo. ―el pequeño salió de sus pensamientos al oír a su profesor, que lo esperaba en la entrada del comedor.― Vamos, Yurio.

El rubio se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y se acercó al mayor que le entregaba su pequeña mochila y lo ayudaba a acomodársela sobre sus hombros, después de haberle colocado un pequeño abrigo debido a que aún hacia frio y el lugar a que asistían no ayudaba mucho. Se dirigiera a la entrada, encontrándose con Viktor que les sonreía.

― Nos… Nos vemos más tarde, Viktor. ―dijo Yuuri con un sonrojo en las mejillas y la mirada de lado, incapaz de verle a los ojos.

A pesar de que llevaba un mes y dos semanas saliendo con el ruso mayor, aun le costaba verlo a la cara de manera segura, y más aún ahora que Viktor se había aprovechado de él cuando fue a buscar sus cosas. El peli-plateado lo había interceptado en el corredor antes de que regresara por Yurio a la sala y le había dado un beso un poco asfixiante, tocándolo de más en su parte trasera, haciendo que soltara un gemido indecoroso.

― Adiós, viejo.

El rubio ignorando tal detalle se colocó sus tenis, se despidió de su extrañamente eufórico padre y tomo de la mano de su avergonzado profesor y regresándolo al mundo terrenal, debían irse ya hacia el Ice Castle para entrenar al primer grupo del pelinegro. Yuuri apretó el agarre en la mano del infante al momento de sonreírle y abrir la puerta.

― Nos vemos.

― Claro, diviértanse. ―Viktor sonreía y les despedía con una mano.― Yurio, compórtate.

El infante rodó los ojos y le mostro la lengua a su padre antes de salir junto al mayor, él siempre se portaba correctamente. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara recordó una escena que había visto la noche anterior en uno de los dramas que veía su tía Mari, en donde el padre de familia se marchaba a trabajar despidiéndose de su esposa con un beso en los labios.

Su infantil mente se imaginó la misma escena solo que en esta Viktor y Yuuri eran los protagonistas. En su fantasía, eran una familia normal y él observaba burlón a su padre marcharse, siendo despedido por un hermoso Yuuri con delantal y cucharon en mano que con un gran sonrojo le daba un beso a su marido en los labios, se decían cuanto se amaban y después le daban entre los dos un beso a las infantiles mejillas de su hijo al momento de expresarles lo mucho que le amaban. Si, era un gran futuro.

― Bien, pronto lo lograre. ―murmuro alzando su mano libre al aire, tenía que hacer algo para convertir al cerdo japonés en su nueva mamá.

― ¿Sucede algo, Yurio?

― No, nada. ―le sonrió rebosante de alegría.

Yuuri ladeo el rostro, había sido incapaz de oír lo dicho por el pequeño pero lo que más le desconcertaba era la sonrisa -gesto poco común en el menor-, sin embargo le devolvió el gesto con la misma efusividad. Le gustaba ver feliz a su pequeño hijo secreto.

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

Era 14 de febrero y aunque les hubiera gustado tener una cita como cualquier pareja de enamorados, la verdad es que les fue imposible hacerlo debido a que tuvieron que ayudar a la posada de los Katsuki ante la repentina oleada de clientes que llego para celebrar esa fecha con su persona amada en un lugar tranquilo como lo era Hasetsu. Era cerca de media noche que habían podido escabullirse de casa como dos adolescentes, todos dormían y se habían asegurado que su pequeño ángel descansara bien, protegido por sus perros guardianes.

Sin muchas opciones a las cuales ir, se dirigieron a la playa a dar un paseo, seguramente estaría solitaria por lo que podría caminar abrazados sin preocuparse porque alguien les viera. Caminado sobre la arena, sintiendo un poco de frio por el agua que llegaba alcanzarles, estaban disfrutando de la compañía ajena, hablando de cosas triviales, riendo y dándose unos cuantos besos llenos de amor.

Tal vez no era la cena elegante que a Viktor le hubiera encantado regalarle a su amado pero al ver la sonrisa llena de felicidad de Yuuri, le era suficiente. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba algo más ostentoso, eran felices con la simple compañía del amor de su vida, sintiendo los brazos contrarios alrededor de sus cuerpos, escuchando la voz del otro, compartiendo la felicidad que sentían por saberse en un amor correspondido.

― ¿Porque dejaste el patinaje?

― ¿Eh?

Yuuri volteo su cabeza hacia un lado al oír la repentina pregunta que le hizo Viktor. Se encontraba recostado sobre la arena, intentando normalizar su respiración después de haber estado minutos atrás jugando en el agua fría del mar. El ruso lo había tomado desprevenido cuando lo arrastro más adentro en el mar, el agua estaba helada pero poco les importo cuando comenzaron a jugar como niños pequeños intentando mojar al contrario, persiguiéndose y abrazándose antes de caer.

Había sido un poco vergonzoso al inicio debido a que el ruso aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para abrazarlo, tocarlo o mantener cualquier contacto físico entre ellos, y no era que le desagradara, muy al contrario, disfrutaba de la cercanía con el peli-plateado pero el frio calaba por sus huesos. Y sin embargo, había terminado divirtiéndose en aquel juego infantil a orillas del mar.

Miro el cielo estrellado sin responder por segunda vez a la pregunta del ruso. Nunca espero una pregunta tan íntima cuando minutos atrás habían estado divirtiéndose. Se sentó sobre la arena en posición de loto, su expresión era seria, aunque no era un tema tan grave como la hambruna mundial, era un asunto delicado para él. Sintió a Viktor imitar su acción a su lado, pero se negó a mirarlo sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas a su respuesta.

― Lo siento. ―hablo Viktor al ver el cambio alrededor del aura de su pareja.― Si te molesta no me...

― Esta bien. No me molesta. ―Yuuri le interrumpió, suspirando para calmar el alocado ritmo de su corazón.― Si se trata de ti, no me importa responderte cualquier cosa... pero...

― ¿…Pero?

― Es vergonzoso. ―respondió, ocultando su rostro al abrazar sus piernas― Siento que te decepcionare.

El peli-plateado frunció el ceño, un poco molesto por las palabras de la persona que ama. Con gentileza lo tomo del mentón para obligarlo a verle a los ojos, quería ser director y claro. Amaba todo de Yuuri, incluida aquella faceta tímida del contrario pero no podía evitar molestarse al oírle hablar de sí mismo como si valiera poca cosa.

― Escúchame bien, Yuuri Katsuki. ―hablo de manera seria, estremeciendo al contrario que estaba acostumbrado a verle siempre sonreír.― No me importa que fue lo que hiciste en el pasado e incluso si mataste a alguien. Tú nunca... nunca, me decepcionaras.

El pelinegro se estremeció ante la profunda mirada que le dedicaba el mayor. Viktor no mentía y eso era algo que pudo percibir desde el inicio ante la claridad con la que hablaba.

― Tampoco es tan grave. ―aclaro haciendo un puchero y desviando levemente la mirada al ser incapaz de voltear el rostro. ― Soy incapaz de asesinar a alguien.

― Lo sé. ―el ruso sonrió ampliamente.― Mi Yuuri es incapaz de dañar siquiera a una mosca… Alto. ―la expresión del mayor cambio― Yuuri ya me ha lastimado a mí.

― ¿Ehhh?... ¿Viktor?... Es… Espera…

El menor comenzó a entrar en pánico al ver cómo el contrario se cubría su hermoso rostro con ambas manos mientras lloraba. Yuuri agitaba sus manos al aire al no saber que debía hacer ante la verdad, había lastimado al ruso al rechazarlo antes.

― Es broma…―Viktor mostro el rostro, guiñándole un ojo a Yuuri y mostrándole levemente la lengua.

―…―se quedó quieto por el cambio de situación.― Tramposo.

Viktor no grado en abrazarlo al ver el adorable puchero en labios de su pareja, adoraba ver la gran variedad de expresiones que mostraba el menor. Yuuri suspiro derrotado al oír la juguetona risa de su novio, uniéndose a él a los pocos segundos. Después de un rato retomaron la plática con menos tensión e incomodidad. Poco a poco el pelinegro comenzó a expresar en voz alta todas las inseguridades de su pasado.

― Yo nunca me considere suficientemente bueno en el patinaje...

― ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ―lo interrumpí el mayor incrédulo― Eres fantástico.

― Ah... yo...―se mordió levemente la lengua para tranquilizarse― Gracias... Me hace muy feliz que pienses eso...

― No es lo que pienso...―Yuuri lo miro confundido― Es la verdad. ―aseguro.

El color rojo se impregno en las mejillas del japonés que ejerció más fuerza al abrazo de Viktor, ocultando el rostro del mayor sobre su pecho para impedir que viera su sonrojo. El ruso se dejó hacer, después de todo amaba sentir el cuerpo de su pareja muy cerca de él y tenían muy pocas ocasiones de estar así.

Yuuri continuo contándole sobre todos los obstáculos a los que se enfrentó cuando intento permanecer como patinador profesional. Desde sus pocas habilidades según su propio criterio y palabras de otros patinadores -que le tenían envidia pero hecho que Katsuki desconocía-, las burlas y abusos de los demás competidores que se aprovechaban de que era menor, así como los problemas con encontrar patrocinadores, su incapacidad para mejorar sus rutinas, entre otras cosas pero sobre todo el mayor obstáculo, él mismo y su baja autoestima.

―... Al final, conforme más avanzaba en las competencias me envolvía en la presión y terminaba fallando mis rutinas. ―murmuro más bajo acariciando el cabello platinado de Viktor, quien no se había alejado del abrazo.― Cuando la mala situación de turismo en Hatsetsu alcanzo a mi familia y los problemas en la posada comenzaron a empeorar, decidí que lo mejor era dejar el patinaje profesional y ayudar en casa... Supongo que fue mi forma de huir del mundo competitivo... Deje el patinaje solo por mi cobardía.

― Sí. Fue cobarde. ―le apoyo Viktor de manera seria y directa.

La afirmación atravesó el delicado corazón del pelinegro como una flecha, agrietándolo. Viktor noto su error hasta que vio una lagrima descender de la mejillas de su compañía. Oh, dios. Se maldijo a él y su poco tacto al hablar. En el pasado había tenido varios inconvenientes porque en muchas ocasiones era demasiado honesto y no consideraba los sentimientos de los demás, quienes ya lo conocían sabían que no lo hacía con mala intención pero Yuuri apenas comenzaba a conocerle por lo que era comprensible que llegara a tomárselo un poco personal.

― ¿Eh? ¿Yuuri? ―de manera desesperada agitaba las manos en el aire, rompiendo el abrazo.

Estaba entrando en pánico al no saber cómo remediar su propio error. Al ver al pelinegro luchar por contener su llanto, se forzó a tranquilizarse, tenía que arreglar su falta y recompensar a su pareja. Rápidamente tomo al contrario de los hombros para girarlo hacia él y verse fijamente, besando los labios ajenos con tranquilidad y amor, saboreándolos.

Aprovechando la confusión que crearon sus acciones en su compañero, Viktor lo recostó sobre la arena, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo. Al principio Yuuri se sorprendió pero poco después se dejó llevar por el calor que le provocaba la cercanía con su persona amada, rodeando con sus brazos de manera inconsciente el cuello de la persona sobre él. Era incapaz de negarse a aceptar las muestras de amor que le brindaba el mayor, nunca sabía cuándo podría ser la última si Yurio no lo aceptaba.

Ambos disfrutaban del intercambio labial, así como del calor que subía en sus cuerpos. No era el primer beso que compartían ya que Viktor le robaba de manera seguida algún beso cuando nadie los veía, pero si era uno de los pocos que habían logrado llevar más allá de un simple roce. Se separaron cuando Yuuri no pudo evitar gemir por el placer que sentía.

― Perdón, Yuuri... No tengo delicadeza al hablar. ―Viktor junto su frente con la del menor, sonriendo por la felicidad que le generaba estar de ese modo junto a su amado.― No quise decirlo de ese modo...

― No importa el modo de decirlo, el significado es el mismo. ―alego en un intento de burla, no estaba molesto, no podía estar después de aquel beso pero para el contrario no había gracia en su comentario.

― Perdón. ―repitió― No soy bueno expresándome. No tengo el don el de la palabra. ―confeso con gran pesar al lastimar a su pareja de manera inconsciente.― Lo que quería decir... bueno, yo...

― Lo entiendo. ―Yuuri lo interrumpió, acariciando con ternura la mejilla del mayor.

Para el japonés era claro que el ruso en verdad se sentía mal por su comentario anterior y lo conocía lo suficiente en ese poco tiempo, como para saber que era parte de su naturaleza el no poder escoger las palabras correctas para expresar su sentir.

La mirada llena de amor que le dedicaba el pelinegro y que en verdad Viktor amaba, desapareció cuando Yuuri cerró los ojos para volver a besarlo. Un dulce y pequeño roce que transmitía el amor que sentía por el contrario. Uno al principio que fue seguido por otros más. Roces tranquilos sin prisa alguna, llenos de ternura, felicidad y amor.

Un gemido ahogado de parte de Yuuri detuvo las manos del ruso, que habían tomado por tarea propia recorrer las piernas del hombre debajo de él. Separándose del beso a tiempo para observar los estragos consecuentes al contacto en el rostro del japonés. Viktor se deleitó con la imagen de un Yuuri jadeante en busca de aire que perdió por culpa de las caricias en sus piernas, ojos medio abiertos y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. El mayor se relamió los labios antes de dar un casto beso de nuevo al contrario, que le regalo una sonrisa en respuesta.

Cómodo en la compañía de su amado, Nikiforov recargo su rostro en el pecho del japonés sintiendo el subir y bajar de su respiración. Yuuri rodeo con sus brazos la cabeza del mayor y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos platinados. Se sentían felices estando juntos y casi completos, ya que les faltaba la traviesa presencia de un arisco rubio que dormía plácidamente sobre su cama.

Viktor no podía creer la gran felicidad que sentía, nunca creyó que amar fuera tan hermoso como lo que sentía por Yuuri, y mucho menos después de su fracaso amoroso del pasado. Nunca se sintió de ese modo con la madre de su hijo, jamás sintió la dulce alegría que Yuuri provocaba solamente con su presencia. Incluso creía que su mundo era más brillante y colorido desde que conoció a ese noble profesor de patinaje.

Era el hombre más afortunado al saberse amado por una persona tan hermosa como el japonés, siendo aceptado con todos sus defectos y virtudes, siendo mimado por la persona a la que amaba. Rogaba a los dioses poder permanecer al lado del pelinegro sin ningún problema. Ya no se creía capaz de vivir lejos de Yuuri.

Deseaba tanto monopolizar a Yuuri para sí mismo que bien podía considerar encerrarlo en su cuarto para que solo su hijo y él tuvieran el privilegio de su compañía, temeroso de que le fuera arrebatado aquel regalo que encontró a su llegada al país de oriente… pero a la vez deseaba mostrarle al mundo entero la maravillosa persona que era aquel noble joven que se ganó su amor sin esfuerzo, así como el de su pequeño. Quería que todos sintieran envidia de él por la suerte que tenía de ser amado por un ángel.

El peli-plata abrió los ojos de golpe, levantándose rápidamente apoyándose en sus antebrazos para mirar a los ojos a un confundido japonés. Había una manera de presumir al mundo su amor, claramente demostrando que le pertenecía y a la vez, brindarle a Yuuri la confianza que le faltaba sobre su patinaje.

― ¿Y si yo fuera tu entrenador? ―pregunto con euforia.

La emoción invadía su cuerpo completamente por su ocurrencia. Ser el entrenador de Yuuri resolvería muchas cosas en su vida. Apoyar y ayudar a su amado a cumplir su sueño que todo patinador tiene, así como darle confianza, podría presumir su suerte, tendría algo que hacer para no perder su tiempo de ocioso, así como también podría pasar tiempo con su hijo sin la necesidad de separarse por mucho tiempo de él… y muchas cosas más.

― ¿Qué? ―Yuuri lo miro estupefacto, incapaz de procesar tal cuestionamiento.

― Sí. Escucha, lo que te propongo es que vuelvas a las competencias, aun eres joven y muy capaz de llegar muy lejos…

Yuuri se sentía realmente desorientado conforme el peli-plata hablaba de sus planes a futuro. Diferentes emociones y sentimientos le abordaban, desde la alegría y emoción por regresar a la pista profesional al lado de la persona que siempre admiro y ahora ama, hasta el miedo y tristeza por llegar a fallar y decepcionar a esa misma persona más un pequeño rubio.

Patinar siempre había sido su amor, su libertad pero era consiente que carecía de lo que el mundo llamaba _"talento"_ , no quería arrastrar a Viktor en sus miedos y decepcionarlo al hundirse en la competencia. No quería perder lo único bueno que había obtenido del hielo, ya que en realidad no sabía las razones del ruso para permanecer a su lado.

Sabía y creía en el amor que el mayor profesaba pero aún no entendía que era lo que veía Viktor en alguien tan común como él. No tenía nada que darle a cambio, no poseía nada realmente sobresaliente por lo que no comprendía porque Viktor lo amaba.

― ¿No te gusta la idea?

La repentina voz llena de tristeza por parte del ruso atrajo su atención, regresándolo al momento. Al verlo a los ojos, comprendió la angustia reflejada en los ojos azules de su pareja. Veía el mismo temor de una separación. Viktor también temía hacer algo mal que provocara una separación entre ellos. Ambos temían perder un gran amor.

― ¿Yuuri?

― Tengo miedo…―le confeso en un susurro.

Viktor estaba seguro de que si hubieran estado más separados, la voz de su amado se habría visto opacada por el sonido de las olas. Miro con compresión y ternura al hombre bajo suyo, le parecía el ser más frágil después de Yurio cuando nació. Por supuesto que comprendía sus temores y era por ello que quería ayudarlo más que nada en ese mundo, porque no deseaba que algo dañara a la persona que lleno su vida y la de su hijo de alegría.

Con delicadeza reforzó el abrazo y libero una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla del pelinegro, deteniendo el diminuto temblor que inconscientemente Yuuri había comenzado a presentar. Le sonrió gentilmente mientras ambos se perdían en la mirada contraria.

― ¿A qué le tienes miedo? ―pregunto dulcemente.

Viktor conocía algunos de los miedos del contrario porque eran los mismos que él tenía pero por experiencia sabía que al hablar con Yuuri debía ir poco a poco, dejarle explicar todo lo que atormentaba su mente.

―…A decepcionarte…―respondió segundos después de dejar de morder su labio inferior.― A… a que te vayas… y te lleves a Yurio contigo… Dejándome atrás. ―confeso con dificultad por culpa de las ganas de llorar.

No quería mostrarle su faceta más patética a su ídolo, sin embargo se sentía tan vulnerable en brazos contrarios que poca resistencia podía poner a la hora de contener sus emociones. Se sentía tan cómodo y natural cuando Viktor estaba a su lado que le era imposible fingir algo.

Viktor frunció levemente el ceño sintiéndose molesto por lo que atormentaba a su pareja. ¿Tan débil creía que era su amor? No dijo nada, confundiendo y preocupando al joven japonés, que se quejó cuando Viktor mordió con fuerza su hombro a modo de castigo.

― Escúchame bien, Katsuki Yuuri. ―demando el peli-plata con la mirada fija en los ojos color café― No importa lo que hagas o lo que no hagas, estoy seguro que nunca me decepcionaría de ti. Y entiendo que temas intentar algo nuevo, toda persona lo hace…―le robo un dulce beso antes de continuar―…pero yo estaré a tu lado. Permíteme ser tu apoyo desde ahora. ―le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla― Te amo y quiero permanecer contigo. Con Yurio junto a nosotros.

― Pe… Pero…―el ruso sintió que no se expresó correctamente al oírlo y mirarlo tan nervioso― Pero, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué amarme a mí? Puedes tener a quien quieras en este mundo, alguien capaz de brindarle a Yurio una familia normal…

El mayor abrió los ojos sorprendidos ante la que parecía ser el mayor temor de su dulce japonés. Sonrió con ternura dándole un casto beso en los labios antes de responder con la mayor sinceridad que poseía.

― Porque yo no quiero a todo el mundo, solo te quiero a ti. Te amo a ti. ―tomo una mano de Yuuri y beso su dorso.― Lo que Yurio y yo necesitamos es a ti. Tú eres perfecto para nosotros. Un padre perfecto para _nuestro_ hijo.

Le hubiera gustado decirle que más bien era él, quien no se creía merecedor de alguien tan bueno como el japonés pero se abstuvo de hacerlo ya que estaba seguro que Yuuri comenzaría a negarlo, comenzando otro debate.

El aire se negó a entrar al pecho de Yuuri al escuchar la respuesta llena de sincera que recibió, pero su cuerpo entero se estremeció al oírle decir _"nuestro"_ , Viktor lo unía tan fácilmente a su familia que lo hacía feliz como nunca creyó serlo. Recibió con gusto nuevamente un beso del ruso, dejando que sus inseguridades se disiparan al creer en Viktor por completo. Dejaría de hundirse en sus miedos aceptando el salvavidas que le brindaba su pareja. Por primera vez se aventuraría a correr riesgos.

 ** _…._**

Yuuri suspiro con gran cansancio, el amanecer llego antes de que pudiera terminar de asimilar que lo sucedido durante la madrugada. Entre Viktor y él decidieron contarles a todos su decisión mientras desayunaban, después de todo, al final de una larga charla con el ruso, termino cediendo a los caprichos del contrario aunque estaba feliz de siempre acceder a las ideas poco comunes de su persona amada.

Hablaron con toda la familia, informándoles que retomaría su carrera como profesional con Viktor como su entrenador. Su familia se había alegrado por él e incluso le agradecieron a Viktor por ayudarlo, y a pesar de que no les había confesado a sus familiares sobre la relación que mantenía en secreto con el ruso, intuía que por lo menos su madre y hermana sabían que entre ellos había algo más allá de amistad.

Durante su informe a Yuko, la chica había celebrado que por fin tomara el riesgo de llegar más allá de las competencias nacionales, por lo que no dudo en ofrecer la pista para sus entrenamientos. Así como acordaron que dejarían el grupo de pequeños a cargo de ella, que bien podría enseñar lo básico a los infante ya que si bien nunca fue patinadora profesional su vida entera la había pasado en la pista del Ice Castle. Los demás miembros de la familia Nishigori se mostraron complacidos por su decisión, prometiendo apoyarlo en todo.

Incluso el pequeño Yuri se mostró muy de acuerdo con la idea, diciendo que competir a nivel internacional es lo mínimo que podía hacer como su entrenador personal. Una manera de ánimo muy al estilo del pequeño. Aunque lamentablemente los adultos no oyeron lo que el rubio dijo después, sobre que su madre sería la mejor. El pequeño estaba seguro de que Yuuri llegaría muy alto, por lo que él se sentiría muy orgulloso de decir en un futuro que sus padres eran grandes patinadores.

Durante los siguientes días, Yuuri se vio en la obligación de comenzar con un régimen arduo de entrenamiento para recuperar su figura, no es como si estuviera tan mal físicamente, después de todo había enseñado casi desde que se retiró, pero debía regresar a un mejor peso así como obtener mayor resistencia y algunos aspectos más que perdió al no exigirse mantener un ritmo más arduo.

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

Los días transcurrían de manera normal y aunque sus padres aún no se hacían pareja, los había visto un poco más cercanos y eso le hacia infinitamente feliz, cada vez veía más cercano su sueño. Yuuri pronto seria su amada madre.

Había sido testigo de cómo Viktor no dudaba en sorprender al japonés con un abrazo por la espalda o de obligarlo a darle de comer en la boca en ocasiones, también los vio cómodamente sentados juntos y abrazados mientras veían una película, incluso había descubierto a su padre recostado en el regazo del japonés durante un descanso en la posada mientras Yuuri acariciaba su cabello platinado, en varias ocasiones había despertado primero y descubrió a sus padres abrazados mientras dormían. Pero siempre ambos adultos terminaban abrazándolo y llenándole de cariño que él aceptaba gustoso por dentro, pero que no expresaba fácilmente.

Ahora dormían los tres en otra habitación en donde condicionaron una cama más grande para que los tres pudieran dormir debido a que el pequeño Yurio aún no podía dormir en un futon sin malestar. Y aunque su día a día tal vez era un poco rutinario lo disfrutaba mucho, se sentía en una verdadera familia, con su -futura- madre mimándolo y procurando su bienestar, jugando con su padre, descansado en el sofá junto a su tía mientras veían la televisión y siendo consentido por sus abuelos, jugando en ocasiones con todos o durmiendo plácidamente en brazos de sus padres.

Su despertar era junto a sus padres y las mascotas de ambos, desayunos en familia, al terminar Yuuri lo llevaba a la escuela -había ingresado cuando Mari les hizo ver a sus padres que perdería un año de seguir así- y a su salida iba justo a tiempo para su entrenamiento individual con su madre, por la tarde y con la llegada de Viktor a la pista almorzaban los tres juntos el obento preparado por Hiroko, una vez de regreso a la pista el pequeño rubio se divertía junto a su padre mientras su madre daba su siguiente clase, de regreso a la casa paseaban un rato y al llegar se daba un relajante baño en las aguas termales, disfrutando de una cena en familia muy amena antes de pasar un rato al lado de sus padres y después a dormir abrazado por alguno de los dos. Los fines de semana fueron salidas en familia o de descanso al lado de su tía mientras sus padres ayudaban en la posada.

Era el tercer domingo del mes de febrero y en compañía de su madre había sido enviado a cumplir un importante encargo de su abuela, quien estaba descansando después del ajetreado fin de semana que significo el día de los enamorados. Dejaron a su padre cómodamente dormido en la sala, enfrente de la televisión que minutos atrás entre los tres veían.

Su cómplice Yuko le había explicado que el 14 de febrero era un gran día para los enamorados que se dedicaba a festejar o confesarse, pero debido a que el onsen se vio inundado de visitantes, no logro hacer nada especial para sus padres, los cuales tuvieron que ayudar durante todo el fin de semana al lugar. Lo que el pequeño desconocía una vez más, era que sus padres si tuvieron su momento amoroso cuando él ya estaba dormido, en donde hablaron de cosas importantes y que pronto compartirían algunas con él.

Yurio insistía en que él debía cargar las cosas que su futura abuela le encargo, por lo que comprendiendo que no habría manera de hacerlo desistir más que le permitiera cargar algunas cuantas a él, Yuuri opto por ir al supermercado mas cercano, de ese modo el trayecto de regreso no le sería tan pesado al pequeño. El infante se divirtió mientras recorría los pasillos en busca de los productos de la lista que les escribió Hiroko, jugaba con Yuuri sobre quien era más rápido en tomar el pedido y luego dejarlo en el carrito de compras. Al final de la ardua competencia, el pequeño niño llevaba la delantera. Entre risas se encaminaron a las cajas para pagar por su encargo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Quiero esto! ―llamo la atención del mayor mostrando una bolsa de dulces.

— Son muchos dulces, Yurio. Te harán daño. ―negó preocupado, le hubiera gustado consentirlo pero le preocupaba el hecho de que el menor comía dulces sin parar.

— ¡Los quiero! ―renegó el infante.

— No. ―Yuuri negó con la cabeza.― A Viktor no le gusta que coma dulces cada cinco segundos.

— ¡He dicho que los quiero, katsudon! ―insistió, alzado más allá de su altura la bolsa para que el mayor os viera.

— Y yo dije que no y es una orden.

— Ordéname cuando seas mi madre. ―hablo de manera caprichosa.

Yurio sonrió levemente, esperaba que el mayor entendiera a indirecta en su frase y se apresura en convertirse en su madre, sin embargo el pelinegro no solo no capto el mensaje oculto sino que también lo tomo a mal. El joven Katsuki se mordió el labio inferior, abrazándose a si mismo luchando por no mostrar el cómo le afectaron las palabras del pequeño, después de todo sabía que Yurio no lo había dicho para lastimarlo.

— Lo siento. ―murmuro el pelinegro sin mirar directamente al rubio― Es verdad, no soy alguien para ordenarte.

Yurio casi suelta la bolsa de dulces que tenía en manos al oír la voz apagada de su profesor, se quería golpear, sus palabras habían hecho sentir mal a su futura madre, quien tomo sus dulces de manera automatizada y los puso en el carrito comenzando a caminar a una caja vacía.

 ** _*Maldito katsudon, eres tonto y lento al no entender...*_**

Pensaba irritado el rubio intentando fingir que no fue su culpa, pero se le dificulto pasar saliva al mirar el ambiente pesado que se creó entre ellos. Le dolió cuando Yuuri comenzó a dejar en la cinta transportadora las compras y ni siquiera lo miro, tenía que tragarse su orgullo y pedir perdón. No deseaba ver un semblante tan serio y vacío en el rostro de su amado profesor, le gustaba que el mayor le sonriera y revolviera con cariño su cabello.

— Hey. ―hablo tomando una de las mangas de la sudadera del mayor, deteniendo a Yuuri cuando se disponía a poner sus dulces.― Lo siento...

— No te preocupes, estoy bien. ―el japonés coloco la bolsa de dulces en la cinta.

— No quería decirlo de ese modo. ―Yurio mantuvo el agarre.― Mamá, yo solo quería dulces. En verdad lo siento. ―se formó un tierno puchero en sus pequeños labios.

El japonés se sorprendió ante las sinceras disculpas del pequeño, que mantenía la cabeza gacha esperando su perdón. El mayor sonrió al verlo removerse inquieto, era tan tierno ante sus ojos, le hubiera encantando decirle que no se había molestado con él, aceptaba que su actitud tal vez no fue la mejor pero en verdad le habían dolido las palabras de su pequeño. Se regañó mentalmente ya que se suponía que debía ver la manera de hacer a Yurio siempre sonreír pero en cambio solo había conseguido preocuparlo.

Para remediar su error, el mayor se agacho a la altura del pequeño bajándole la capucha de la sudadera que usaba, le sonrió a la par que le revolvía cariñosamente sus rubios cabellos. Lo mejor era olvidar tan ridículo momento, después de todo, él no debió sentirse a mal por las palabras inocentes del infante que desconocía su relación con Viktor, y si quería ser un buen padre en el futuro para Yurio debía aprender que no siempre era su intención hablar tan toscamente, después de todo era parte de su personalidad encantadora.

— Aunque me llames de manera más dulce y con ojitos de cachorro, no te comprare más dulces. —Le sonrió juguetonamente— Tal vez si me llamaras Yuuri-sensei lo pensaría... Solo lo pensaría…―le aclaro.

― ¡Ah! ¡Estás jugando sucio! —el pequeño rubio lo señaló de manera acusatoria.

― Jajá. —Yuuri río libremente, contagiando a su compañía.

— ¡Deberías complacerme, katsudon!

— No lo hare~ —canto el pelinegro.

Yurio río por lo bajo cuando vio que su profesor se sonrojo al darse cuenta que había hablado del mismo modo juguetón con el que hablaba Viktor, comenzaba adquirir mañas de su pareja.

― Es mi cumpleaños. —continuo el pequeño con su intento porque le comprarán algo más.

Yuuri detuvo su acción de darle el dinero a la cajera, viendo sorprendido al infante que le sonreía triunfante e inocentemente.

― ¿En serio? —Debía asegurarse, después de todo podría tratarse de un intento del menor por convencerlo.

Yurio asintió. Nadie en la familia Katsuki sabía tal detalle, maldijo internamente a su pareja por volver a olvidar mencionar algo tan importante de ser cierto. Quería tanto al pequeño que quisiera saber todo de él en ese instante; celebrarle sus logros pasados, sus cumpleaños anteriores, ver su crecimiento...

―...Bueno...—movió levemente su pie, removiéndose en su lugar ya que no era verdad del todo— Es en tres días. — desvió la mirada.

― Ya veo, en ese caso hasta ese día te complaceré, aunque no del todo. —el japonés sonrió, pagando al fin las compras que ya estaban en las bolsas.

― ¡Maldito katsudon!

Yuuri tomo las bolsas más pesadas y le dio al pequeño solo dos bolsitas que no contenían gran cosa. El ruso iba a protestar porque le quitara su deber pero guardo silencio cuando Yuuri le ofreció uno de sus dulces, inconscientemente el rubio se lo llevó a la boca y le dio su mano libre a su profesor. Caminaron de ese modo después de salir del supermercado.

A mitad del camino de regreso el infante se dio cuenta que fue manipulado por el japonés que volvió a reír. Mientras el menor se enfurruñaba -disfrutando en secreto de vivir un momento tan común y feliz al lado de su madre-, el mayor comenzaba a pensar en lo que podría hacer ante su nuevo descubrimiento, el cumpleaños del menor era en tres días, eso sin duda tenían que celebrarlo en familia. Sería el primer cumpleaños que pasaría al lado de su pequeño pupilo y con suerte, futuro hijo.

― Vamos Yurio, se te caerá el cabello si sigues molesto. —le bromeó al infante que mantenía su puchero.

— ¡No quiero quedarme calvo como mi papá!

El japonés soltó una risotada ante la ocurrencia del infante que corrió al interior de la posada como alma que se lleva el diablo en busca de Mari, para que lo ayudara a cuidar de su amado cabello. Yuuri dejo las compras en manos de su madre y fue en busca de su pareja para reclamarle que no le contará sobre el cumpleaños del pequeño.

 ** _…._**

Después del regaño dado por su amado japonés al decirle que lo había olvidado y de contentarlo con una pequeña sesión de besos y caricias amorosas -asegurándose que nadie los descubriera-, ambos padres salieron de nuevo de compras, solo que en esta ocasión buscarían lo necesario para organizar una pequeña fiesta que Yuuri se aferraba a organizar. Viktor no podía evitar sentirse feliz al ver la emoción de su pareja por celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo.

Compraron todo lo necesario desde globos, gorritos de fiesta, confeti y serpentina, entre otras cosas. Además de varios regalos para su amado hijo, principalmente artículos con la temática de animal print, después de todo, los felinos eran lo que más amaba Yurio solo por debajo del patinaje. De regreso a casa pasaron a casa de los Nishigori y de Minako -ex profesora del japonés- para invitarles a la pequeña reunión y compraron invitaciones para darles a los alumnos del pelinegro a escondidas del pequeño, les hubiera gustado invitar a sus compañeros de escuela pero ambos sabían que el rubio no era muy bueno socializando con extraños que no sabían sobre el patinaje.

Regresaron a la posada cerca de la cena y justificaron su salida con el pretexto de que fueron a ver telas para futuros trajes para Yuuri. Guardaron las compras en el viejo cuarto del japonés, el cual había quedado olvidado desde que dormían los tres juntos. Cenaron en familia después de darse un relajante baño en las aguas termales, y aprovechando que el pequeño había quedado dormido desde antes, Yuuri le conto a su familia sobre el cumpleaños de Yurio, harían algo especial ese día y todos ayudarían.

 ** _:::_**

 ** _:::_**

Los tres días pasaron tan rápido que Yuuri sintió que no tuvo tiempo suficiente. Al japonés le hubiera gustado decirle a Yurio que por ser su cumpleaños no entrenarían pero la verdad es que necesitaba entretener al menor fuera de casa después de la escuela para que los demás tuvieran oportunidad de decorar y hacer las preparaciones faltantes. Al despertar todos -incluyendo al personal del onsen- felicitaron al rubio, le dieron un abrazo e incluso algunos un beso en su tierna mejilla pero fingieron no darle mayor importancia al día, continuaron sus deberes como siempre hasta que el pelinegro y cumpleañero se marcharon a la escuela del segundo, momento en que todos corrieron a decorar la sala más grande de posada.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, Yuuri dio por terminada la práctica del pequeño ruso al recibir un mensaje de texto por parte de Viktor anunciándole que iba para la pista y todo estaba listo. El pequeño rubio se negó a descansar por ese día, prefería pasar su cumpleaños en la pista de hielo que sin hacer nada en casa. Sus cumpleaños pasados no eran muy gratos, ya que en realidad no hacía nada fuera de lo común a su rutina, él solo en casa comiendo algún pirozhiki que su abuelo le haya preparado mientras su madre se la pasaba en las calles de Rusia divirtiéndose, de no ser porque su padre trataba de llegar más temprano de lo normal a casa -cerca de las 6 de la tarde- sus pasados cumpleaños no tendrían nada de especial.

Yuuri se negó a continuar con el entrenamiento por lo que un enfurruñado rubio tuvo que aceptar retirarse por ese día cuando su padre ruso llego a la pista, anunciando el regreso a casa. Aprovechando que el menor se había adelantado varios pasos a ellos en su regreso a casa, Viktor aprovecho para tomar la mano de su novio para robarle un fugaz beso y agradecerle nuevamente por la sorpresa a su pequeño. En el momento en que un malhumorado Yurio abrió la puerta de Yu-topia fue recibido por una lluvia de serpentina y confeti de parte de los invitados.

― ¡FELICIDADES YURIO! ―se escuchó un grito general.

El menor sintió todo su cuerpo erizarse y de haber sido un gato, sus padres juraban que hubiera terminado agarrado en el techo ayudado de sus garras. Una vez pasado el susto inicial y de reír por la expresión del infante que no podía articular ninguna palabra debido a la emoción que sentía, comenzó la fiesta.

Todo en el lugar era risa y felicidad, Viktor sonreía viendo a su hijo disfrutar -a su manera- con los demás niños. Los veía andar de un lugar a otro jugando los diferentes juegos organizados por la familia Katsuki. Para el ruso mayor era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa tan sincera y llena de alegría en su pequeño, algo que debería ser típico en alguien de su edad.

El menor estaba realmente conmovido, nunca se esperó una sorpresa como esa. Era la primera fiesta de cumpleaños que tenía y no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera alegría, reunidos en esa casa estaban todas las personas que le brindaron una amistad sincera desde que llego a Japón -sus compañeros de pista así como sus amigas as trillizas Nishigori-. Se divertía con las diferentes actividades que tanto mari como el señor Toshiya organizaron para entretenerlos; era la primera vez que jugaba a las escondidas, que jugaba mímica, buscaba un tesoro o que le ponía un par de orejas a un gato entre muchos otros juegos.

Yuuri se encontraba ayudando a su madre a llevar más comida a las mesas para los invitados pero se detuvo un momento para apreciar la sonrisa que reemplazo al -siempre- ceño fruncido en el menor, estaba feliz de haber tomado la decisión de celebrar aquel día a pesar de que Viktor había dicho que no era necesario hacer una gran fiesta.

― Ah, ah… Me gustaría que Yurio fuera mi nieto…―dijo Hiroko de modo juguetón, golpeando levemente a su hijo en un costado.

Yuuri que tomaba agua tuvo un ataque de tos por las palabras de su madre, haciéndolo sonrojar al ver en su mirada que no mentía, el pelinegro rio nervioso al no saber cómo tomar las palabras dichas. ¿Su madre quería realmente al rubio como su nieto -insinuándole de paso que sabía sobre su relación con Viktor- o se refería a que deseaba que le diera nietos pronto? Lo sentía mucho si era lo segundo pero no podría cumplirlo debido a que no estaba en sus planes alejarse de Viktor de no ser por el bien de Yurio. Al menos tenía la confianza de que Mari aún les daría un nieto a sus padres más adelante cuando encontrara una pareja.

― Yo… yo… Iré por el pastel. ―salió huyendo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sabía que sus padres no se opondrían a su relación una vez que se las revelara pero no era momento ni lugar de hacérselos saber, estaban celebrando el cumpleaños del menor y no quería arruinar tan buen ambiente. Su intención era hablar primero con sus padres más adelante y luego con el pequeño Yurio, le confesarían que se amaban y le preguntarían su opinión, de su respuesta dependería su futuro al lado del peli-plata. Y eso era algo que tenían claro Viktor y él.

Yurio que escucho lo dicho por Hiroko sonrió más complacido, su futura abuelita sí que sabía ser directa. Se acercó a la castaña cuando Yuuri se había alejado y jalo de su ropa para que lo notara. Recibió con gusto la sonrisa que le dedicaron así como la caricia en su cabello.

― Yo también deseo que usted sea mi abuelita. ―le confeso.

Hiroko dio un pequeño grito y lo abrazo, siendo correspondida. Al separarse le invito a tomar asiento en la mesa principal al lado de Viktor, apagaron las luces en el momento en que Yuuri apareció con un hermoso pastel en manos con las velas encendidas. Todos los invitados comenzaron a cantarle al cumpleañero.

Yuuri coloco sobre la mesa el pastel que preparo la noche anterior cuando el rubio dormía. Y justo cuando lo dejo a total disposición del menor los demás lo motivaron para que apagara las velas y pidiera un deseo.

 ** _*Deseo ser feliz al lado de papá y mamá...*_**

Lleno sus pulmones de aire y soplo con fuerza, recibiendo aplausos de los demás mientras la habitación era nuevamente iluminada. Al momento en que Mari y Yuuko se encargaban de cortar el pastel y repartirlo, el menor aprovecho para ir al lado de sus padres que hablaban con sus abuelos sobre el momento oportuno para darle sus regalos.

― ¿Sucede algo campeón? ―Viktor se puso a su altura.

Yurio le sonrió antes de pasar sus bracitos por el cuello de su padre, sacando ventaja de que lo tenía a su altura.

― _Gracias papá, después de todo no fue tan malo venir a Japón._ ―le susurro en ruso.― _Soy muy feliz de tenerte aquí._ ―le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Viktor no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se agruparan en sus ojos, ejerciendo más fuerza en el abrazo oculto su rostro en el cuello del infante, el cual soltó una leve risa atrayendo la atención de la familia Katsuki. El mayor Nikiforov sentía su corazón lleno de dicha, las palabras de su hijo desbordaron sus sentimientos.

― ¿Viktor? ―Yuuri se agacho a la altura de los rusos al notar que el cuerpo de Viktor temblaba― Viktor, ¿sucede algo?

― Katsudon…―llamo la atención el menor, librándose del abrazo asfixiante de su padre.

― ¿Yurio? ―el pelinegro lo vio confundido.

Antes de que pudiera formular alguna otra pregunta, se vio apresado en un abrazo de parte del ruso menor el cual correspondió aunque un poco confundido.

― Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi…―murmuro en el oído del japonés―…mamá.

Sin darle tiempo a procesar sus palabras, el menor se alejó de ellos yendo hacia donde Mari le esperaba con un trozo de pastel. Viktor y Yuuri tuvieron que salir rápido de la sala para ocultar las lágrimas de gozo que sentían por el agradecimiento del infante, se abrazaron en el pasillo al saberse solos. Regresaron al festejo después de calmarse y asegurarse de que no había rastro en su rostro de su llanto.

― Es hora de abrir los obsequios. ―gritaron las trillizas Nishigori.― El nuestro primero.

Las hermanas le entregaron una pequeña caja envuelta en un papel color negro, estaban muy confiadas de que ellas habían ganado a cualquier otro regalo dado por los demás no por nada enloquecieron a su madre por tres días para que terminara de confeccionarlo. Yurio lo abrió con rapidez y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el contenido, lo saco bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Yuuri enrojeció al ver la prenda que sus alumnas le dieron a su futuro hijo.

― ¿Co… Como…? ―tartamudeo el pelinegro.

― Somos las mejores. ―se alabaron las hermanas.

― Bien por ti, Yurio. ―Dijo Viktor con una gran sonrisa.

― Gracias. ―el rubio les agradeció.

El cumpleañero abrazo fuertemente el traje de patinaje que le dieron sus amigas, el cual era una versión -a su tamaño- del primer traje que su profesor uso en su presentación debut. Tiempo atrás les había comentado que aquel traje era su preferido y que le gustaría probarse uno igual.

― Ahora yo. ―dijo otra de las estudiantes de Yuuri y compañera de pista del rubio.

La chica le entrego una caja café que revelo un par de guantes negros al abrirla. De ese modo todos los invitados llenaron al infante de regalos diferentes. No es porque le hubieran gustado más o que fueran más caros, pero para Yurio los más preciados fueron los regalos dados por los Katsuki y su padre.

― Creo que el último soy yo. ―Yuuri le extendió al menor una caja un poco grande y con algunos pequeños agujeros.

Yurio sonrió y lo tomo curioso por la falta de envoltura, era una caja muy sencilla. La coloco en la mesa y quito la cinta que la sellaba al momento de escuchar un pequeño maullido. Asomo su cabeza por encima al escucharle y sus ojos brillaron de emoción al ver al pequeño gatito que se paseaba por el espacio reducido. Lo tomo en sus manitas y lo alzo, dejándolo a la vista de todos.

― Himalayo…―murmuro el rubio con la mirada sobre su mascota― Gracias katsudon-sensei.

Yuuri y Viktor sintieron su corazón hincharse de gozo al ver la sonrisa del menor, habían hecho una gran elección al escoger a la mascota que acompañaría a su pequeño de ahora en adelante.

 ** _*De tal palo tal astilla...*_**

El japonés rio un poco al comparar a padre e hijo, la sonrisa que les reglo el rubio había formado un lindo corazón como las sonrisas que Viktor le regalaba con frecuencia.

 ** _…._**

Era cerca de media noche y hacia horas que los invitados se habían marchado, los señores Katsuki y Mari se habían retirado a descansar a petición de Yuuri que les agradeció la ayuda, por lo que en la sala solo estaban la futura familia de tres. Los adultos estaban recogiendo todo lo utilizado en la fiesta mientras Yurio estaba sobre el tatami jugando con su mascota, a la cual nombro Ai.

― Yurio, deja de jugar y ve a dormir. ―Viktor le hablo al ver sus cero intensiones de irse a dormir. ― Ya es muy tarde para que estés despierto, recuerda que mañana tienes clases.

― Ya lo sé viejo, no tienes que decírmelo.

Se levantó de su lugar tomando al gato en sus brazos, despidiéndose de los adultos y recibiendo un beso de su parte se retiró hacia su cuarto, estaba cansado pero feliz por las anécdotas de ese día el cual hubiera sido perfecto si sus padres se hubieran acercado más. La verdad es que por estar tan absorto en la fiesta se olvidó de hacer algo por acercarlos aunque en su defensa podía decir que los mayores eran unos idiotas, antes de entrar a la escuela les había dado muchas oportunidades pero ellos no lo captaban. Todos sus planes fallaron pero no se rendiría.

Coloco a su pequeña gatita en la cama y se dispuso a vestirse con su pijama. Su padre era un tonto y no le sorprendía que no se diera cuenta de su deseo y Yuuri… él era… él era el lento katsudon-sensei por lo que no le sorprendía que no hubiera progreso. Desde que había ingresado a la escuela sus oportunidades se vieron reducidas.

― Adultos tontos. ―susurro con un puchero al recostarse en la cama.

Dejo la luz de al lado encendida, sus padres no tardarían en unírsele en cuanto terminaran de limpiar. Tan cansado estaba por tan agitado día que no tardo más de un minuto en quedarse profundamente dormido con una sonrisa en los labios.

 ** _…._**

Al ya no escuchar los pasos de su hijo no tardo en acercarse a Yuuri que estaba terminando de lavar los vasos utilizados en la fiesta, lo abrazo por la espalda asustándolo un poco.

― Viktor...―regaño levemente el azabache, estuvo a punto de tirar el último vaso que secaba.

― ¿Qué? ―sonrió inocente, volteando al oji-café para quedar cara a cara― Yurio ya se fue a dormir y estamos solos, así que no hay peligro de ser descubiertos

― Eres todo un caso, Viktor. ―sonrió divertido, pasando sus manos por el cuello del mayor, besándolo.

― Pero a si me quieres. ―sonrió de lado al separarse.

― Sí, así te quiero…―confeso con un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas.

― Yuuri~ ―Viktor no resistió mas y lo abrazó más fuerte de la cintura, besando su cuello.

― Vik… Viktor, no… no podemos…

A Yuuri le costaba hablar por culpa de las placenteras sensaciones que le brindaban las manos ajenas acariciando su cuerpo, pero debía detenerlo.

― Pero…―beso nuevamente en los labios a su pareja― Te deseo~

Yuuri sintió su cuerpo temblar ante la sincera confesión del contrario. La mirada llena de lujuria con la que era observado le confirmaba aún más que eso era real. El tono rojo se instaló en sus mejillas, por lo que jugando con sus dedos dio su propuesta.

― No… No podemos hacer nada aquí y… y en la habitación esta Yurio…

Viktor aflojo el agarre en la cintura ajena, suspirando con resignación. Si Yuuri no estaba dispuesto a ir más lejos aún, él lo respetaría. Lo menos que quería era forzar a su pareja lo comprendía al no querer apresurar las cosas entre ellos, simplemente se había dejado llevar por la gran felicidad que sentía en ese día.

― Pero… Pero mi viejo cuarto a no se usa.

Viktor ni tarde ni perezoso salto sobre su pareja, besándolo profundamente antes de tomar su mano e ir con gran sigilo -como si fueran ninjas- hacia el viejo cuarto del japonés. Rieron al tropezar con varios muebles en su camino por culpa de que las luces estaban apagadas. En cuanto cerraron la puerta del cuarto del pelinegro comenzaron a besarse con gran pasión, desvistiendo al contrario conforme se acercaban a la cama sin romper la sesión de besos.

Cuando el ruso estaba por empujar al menor de espalda a la cama, el contrario dio vuelta al momento sobreponiendo al mayor. Viktor se vio recostado en la cama a la par que veía como su pareja estaba sobre él sin lentes y haciendo su cabello hacia atrás.

― Te haré sentir bien, Vitya~ ―ronroneo el pelinegro en la oreja del mayor.

― ¡Amazing!

 ** _:::_**

Cuando los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana y le dieron en la cara, se vio forzado a abrir los ojos. Se levantó en la cama observando a su lado vacío, no era común pero tampoco extraño despertar después de sus padres, quienes probablemente estuvieran ayudando ya en la posada. Mientras se estiraba un poco su estómago rugió, tenía mucha hambre, por lo que bajo a desayunar después de asearse en el baño.

Al bajar se encontró con los adultos despiertos, su padre estaba sentado en el comedor y tenía un gesto raro, se le veía feliz pero hacia muecas de dolor. Yuuri le saludo al pasar a su lado con una bandeja con el desayuno para los tres y la comida para las mascotas de la familia las coloco cerca de la mesa, los demás miembros de los Katsuki ya habían comido. El pelinegro acomodo los alimentos en la mesa en lo que el rubio tomaba asiento. Vio a su sensei darle unas pastillas a su padre, quien le agradeció.

― ¿Te sientes mal? ―pregunto un poco extrañado, su padre era un hombre con gran salud.

― No… no, estoy bien.

Yurio ladeo la cabeza al ver el extraño tono rojizo en las mejillas de su padres y la cara completamente roja de su profesara, que se negaba a siquiera mirarlo a él. Se encogió de hombros, era muy temprano como para darles importancia a sus extraños padres. Tomo su plato de arroz y una cuchara -no estaba acostumbrado a los palillos aun- y comenzó a comer después de agradecer los alimentos.

― Lo siento. ―escucho decir al japonés.

― Yuuri, no te preocupes. ―rio el peli-plateado.― Fue culpa mía por no medir mi resistencia.

― Siempre tienes la culpa viejo. ―se incluyó a la conversación― ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora para que katsudon se disculpe? ―observó cómo ambos adultos se tensaron.

― Na... Nada. ―arqueo una ceja ante la negativa doble de los adultos.

―Yu… Yurio…―de acuerdo, si estaba súper nervioso y no pudo evitar tartamudear― Va… Vamos, disfruta tu cena.

― ¿Cena? ―el rubio lo miro confuso.

― Digo, desayuno. ―sonrió nervioso pero forzó a que su voz no lo delatara de nuevo.

― Están actuando raro. ―los acuso.

― No. ―contestaron ambos.― Imaginaciones tuyas.

― Aún más sospechoso, ¿qué hicieron? ―les cuestiono apuntándolos con su cuchara.

― Nada. ―volvieron a responder, fingiendo comer.

― No les creó.

Viktor haciendo uso de su gran habilidad para hacer conversación cambio el tema, centrando la plática sobre la canción que Yuuri usaría en su programa libre para su participación de ese año. Terminaron el desayuno justo a tiempo para que el menor fuera a terminar de arreglarse para ir a la escuela.

El menor se colocó el uniforme con cuidado, solo llevaba un mes en la escuela y era divertida, aunque le quitaba la mitad de su tiempo con el japonés. Miro sobre su escritorio una hoja enrollada que había dejado con gran cuidada para que sus padres no la vieran, la tomo y bajo nuevamente para anunciarles a sus padres. Se despidió de Viktor con un beso en la mejilla, extrañado porque no los acompañara a la entrada de Yutopía.

― ¿Que eso que llevas en la mano? ―pregunto su padre antes de que saliera del comedor.

― Mis planes a futuro. ―el menor sonrió traviesamente― Es mi tarea.

―Oh, recuerdo eso. Es normal que los maestros pidan nuestros planes a futuro, recuerdo que yo puse ser patinador. ―el japonés hablo con cierta nostalgia.

― Nos vemos ― se despidió nuevamente, tomando la mano de su madre para llevarlo afuera.

― Adiós, Viktor. ―le sonrió con culpa.

― Cuídense mucho. ―Viktor se aguantó su deseo de decirles que los ama a los dos.

Yuuri como costumbre lo dejo en la entrada del instituto, en donde se despidió de él con un beso en la frente. Entro a su salón felizmente y tomo lugar en su asiento, colocando su tarea cuidadosamente a lado. Sus clases transcurrieron normales hasta que llego su turno de presentar su tarea enfrente de todos.

Su maestra lo llamo al frente para que dijera sus planes a futuro. Con cuidado abrió la hoja y la mostró a sus compañeros con gran orgullo, empezando a explicar por qué su sueño representado en la hoja era un dibujo de tres personas felices tomadas de la mano.

― Tengo dos grandes planes para mi futuro…―hablaba con gran determinación― Deseo ser un gran patinador famoso con varias medallas como mi padre, pero mi principal deseo es hacer que Mi lento katsudon-sensei se convierta en mi mamá...

 **Fin.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Mara_**

Actualización lista. Que bueno que te ha gustado. Yurio es un amor

 ** _Anaabe26_**

Deseo concedido, actulizado y terminado.

 ** _Yahg_**

Gracias por leer. Me hace feliz que te han gustado como familia. Actualizado y terminado.

 ** _yukipab_**

Actualizado y terminado. Me alegra que te gustara.

 ** _angel' -love_**

Jajaja, es para darle más suspenso. Bueno, tus dudas han sido aclaradas. La espera ha terminado. Bye~

 ** _IZZY_**

Creo que cualquiera que hiciera el esfuerzo se estresaría, mas estando seguro de que es una buena elección. No te hago esperar más.

 ** _yurripe takumi_**

Me alegra que te gustara. Actualizado y terminado.

 ** _GriisleChan_**

Me alegra que te gustara. Siento lo del final. :D Ya está actualizado y terminado.

 ** _Marigabi_**

No está en la personalidad de Yuuri ser egoísta. ¿Quién no sería feliz? Bueno, solo Viktor no sería feliz, después de todo lo quiere para algo más. Jajaja… Hubiera sido el momento perfecto, lo sé, lástima que un niño agotado duerma como troco. Me hace feliz tu comentario. Yurio en verdad es un amor dulce. Me alegra que te gustara. No te hago esperar más.

 ** _New comencement_**

Calmémonos un poco y las palabras vendrán solas. Perdona hacerte esperar tanto. Me hace muy feliz saber que te ha gustado esta pequeña historia como para tener un shock. Me alegraría saber cómo te sientes. Yuuri piensa en el pequeño después de todo. Viktor no se rendiría, lucharía por su amor. A mí también me dolió el rechazo. Superaran las dificultades, su amor es verdadero. Me honran tus palabras. Si he logrado hacer que te sumerjas en la historia ya es un gran logro para mí.

Gracias a tipos tus palabras, me han hecho feliz.

 ** _AnaVanderWaal_**

Yo también amo al rubio. Es que son una linda familia. Yuuri y Viktor son despistados a su manera. Creo que fue el deseo de muchos que Yurio interrumpiera en esa escena y lograra al fin su objetivo, fue una lástima que alguien fuera tan malvada para no escribirlo. Me alegra no tuvieras problemas por los gritos, pero secretamente me hubiera reído si hubiera sido de las afortunadas de hacer que gritaras en público, hubiera sido entretenido oír tu anécdota. :D Lamento la larga espera, y espero que la historia fuera hasta el final de tu agrado.

 ** _Chiharuuu_**

Que el rubio no lo quisiera sería una blasfemia XD. Es divertido imaginar que los golpeara con un abanico de papel por ser tan desquiciantes. Me alego que te gustara. Actualizado y terminado, no te hago esperar más.

 ** _Adriana454_**

Yo te ayudo a comerlo. Lamento que se termine tan rápido pero desde el inicio la imagine terminando de este modo. Tal vez en un futuro me anime a darle un epilogo dependiendo de los comentarios sobre este final, pero no prometo nada. Yuuri es tan inocente que debería ser un pecado. No te hago esperar más, el fic está actualizado y terminado. Me gustaría saber si este capítulo también te ha hecho gritar o no. Nos leemos en otra historia, te invito a leer alguna más de mis historias. Claro que te lo regalo pero deberás pelearlo con las demás lectoras que o desean.

 ** _mahome_**

Me hacen muy feliz tus palabras. Son una linda familia. No te hago esperar más, la historia ha sido actualizada y terminada.

 ** _Aly Zama_**

El pequeño ruso sabe lo que quiere, lo malo es que no lo expresa abiertamente. Tendrán problemas pero ellos saldrán adelante, se aman y eso es una fuerza muy valiosa. Serán felices, yo lo sé. Bye~

 ** _sakura uchiha haruno_**

Lamento la larga espera pero ahora ya he podido darle una respuesta a tus preguntas.

* * *

 **Yukihana:** Bueno, hemos llegado al fin de esta pequeña historia que deseo haya sido de su gusto o que por lo menos les haya hecho pasar un buen rato, de ser así, como seudo-escritora me doy por bien servida. Tal vez el final sea un poco abierto pero desde esta obra nació solamente porque me imagine la escena final, un pequeño y adorable rubio hablando de sus sueños enfrente de sus compañeros, confesando que su sueño es hacer de Yuuri su mamá. Votos, comentarios y amenazas son bienvenidas de corazón…

 ** _Nos vemos~_**

 ** _Bye~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yukihana:** Espero les guste y lamento la tardanza.

 **YURI ON ICE! NO ME PERTENECE**

 **TÍTULO:** El lento de katsudon-sensei

 **RESUMEN** : Ese día en la escuela compartirían con sus compañeros sus planes a futuro, el pequeño rubio estaba emocionado porque tenia muy bien definido lo que deseaba y lo que conseguiría, por lo que no dudo a la hora de hablar cuando la maestra pidió pasar al frente de la clase.

-Tengo dos grandes planes para mi futuro deseo ser un gran patinador artístico, mas famosos y superior que mi padre, pero mi principal plan es hacer de Mi lento katsudon-sensei, mi mamá...

 **CATEGORÍA:** Yuri! On Ice

 **GÉNERO:** Romance, Comedia.

 **PAREJA:** Yuuri x Viktor

.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 4 - ¿Felices para siempre?_**

* * *

.

Respiro profundo al cerrar los ojos, intentando relajarse, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente la realidad es que estaba un poco nervioso y muy emocionado. Era su primer año en la liga senior, el competidor más joven con solo 15 años de edad rodeado de patinadores con gran experiencia y una gran presencia. Y ahora, enfrente de la pista en donde se llevaría a cabo la final del Gran Prix, sentía de nuevo la adrenalina recorrer sus venas, ganaría el oro y demostraría que sus tres medallas de oro en la liga junior no eran por suerte.

Claro que para todo el mundo era un joven muy confiado y seguro de sí mismo, pero siendo sincero, por un momento pensó que no lograría su sueño de llegar hasta la final en su primer año. Todo por el encuentro tan reñido que tuvo durante su segunda competencia en el Skate Canadá, en donde se enfrentó al actual campeón del oro, Jean Jaques Leroy. La competencia aquel día fue ardua y todos sus rivales eran buenos, por poco y gracias a la dificultad en sus rutinas que le concedieron una mayor cantidad de puntos alcanzo el segundo lugar y el pase a la final.

Leroy era un joven mayor a él bastante arrogante y desesperante que había ganado el oro el año anterior, teniendo dos medallas de plata en su historial antes de esa. Estaba seguro que aquel canadiense seguiría en segundo lugar de no ser porque el antiguo hexacampeón del oro se había retirado. Yuuri Katsuki se había retirado hacía un año con seis medallas de oro en su historial; había ganado la primera a su regreso al mundo del patinaje profesional bajo la tutela de Viktor Nikiforov, ganado las otras 5 medallas en los siguientes años consecutivos antes de su retiro. Katsuki había superado a su entrenador por una medalla, haciendo historia en el deporte.

Y ahora, era su momento de superar a los dos hombres que más admiraba en el mundo, demostrarles que él superaría todas sus marcas personales y dejaría nuevos récords que no serían fácilmente superados. Era el momento de acallar todos aquellos venenosos cometarios referentes a su crianza y de exponer que tan ridículas eran las críticas a su familia. Demostrarle con su patinaje a todos aquellos que atacaron socialmente a su familia que sus tontos prejuicios eran absurdos y obsoletos, que en la vida no pudo tener mejor suerte de haber sido criado por dos hombres que se amaban y lo adoraban a él. Pero, sobre todo, ganaría el oro para enorgullecer a sus padres y demostrarles a todos el amor que les tenía.

Era su momento de agregar otro gran capitulo a la historia del patinaje bajo los apellidos de sus padres.

Abrió los ojos con un brillo lleno de determinación, seguro de que lograría una vez más sus metas. Siempre lo hacía. Años atrás se propuso convertir al katsudon en su profesor y lo logro, se había comprometido a buscar a alguien bueno para hacer feliz a su padre y fue un éxito, así como también se propuso convertir a Yuuri en parte de su familia y lo logro, se propuso ser ganador durante la liga junior y no solo lo cumplió una vez sino los tres años que participo ahí, ahora era momento de lograr ganar el oro en su primer año superando las marcas personales de sus padres... y lo haría, claro que lo lograría.

 **.**

 **~Flash Back~**

Como parte de su rutina, al salir de clases se dirigió junto a las trillizas Nishigori rumbo al Ice Castle a encontrarse con sus padres. Como de costumbre Viktor habría llevado ya el almuerzo que disfrutarían entre los tres antes del comienzo de la práctica. Estaba sumamente ocupado intentando controlar el remolino de emociones que le causaba su próximo debut en la categoría junior que incluso dejo un poco olvidado su deseo de que Yuuri fuese su mamá. No es que desistiera, todo lo contrario, más que nunca era su deseo desde que le conoció 5 años atrás, pero podía posponer el plan un poco, después de todo confiaba en que sus padres de manera inconscientemente se atraían y que a pesar de que sus planes fallaban constantemente, Viktor y Yuuri terminarían juntos. Por ahora debía centrar su atención en las próximas competencias.

Sus padres le habían facilitado varias pistas y algunas posibles combinaciones para agregar a la rutina con la que debutaría, pero aun él aún no se había decidido por algo en concreto. Su madre secreta le había dado tiempo para que escogiera sabiamente y mientras tanto, Viktor y Yuuri se concentraban en preparar la rutina del japonés para la liga senior.

— Yurio, llegamos.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la armoniosa voz de Lutz, encontrándose con que habían llegado a la entrada de la pista de hielo en la que practicaba todas las tardes bajo la tutela de su entrenador japonés.

— Nos vemos al rato, Yurio. —se despidió Axel.

— Disfruta el almuerzo. —Loop le dio un leve golpe en el hombro como despedida temporal

— Trata de no matar a Viktor-sensei, lo necesitamos. —se burló Lutz sonriendo traviesamente mientras esquivaba la mano del rubio.

Yurio las vio alejarse riendo de sus pensamientos y es que ellas sabían que muchas veces se imaginaba golpeando a su padre por ser tan empalagoso con él y Yuuri. Se sereno antes de entrar, prometiéndose hacerle pagar a las hermanas a su regreso, y es que ellas también debían practicar para su debut como patinadoras bajo la tutela de su padre ruso. Saludo rápidamente a quien reemplazo a Yuuko en la entrega de patines por ser la hora de la comida y se dirigido a la sala privada que usaba su familia para degustar la comida. Sonrió al escuchar la risa de Yuuri y su padre desde dentro de la puerta, por lo que no dudo en entrar sin anunciarse, grande fue su sorpresa al ver la escena frente a él que incluso jadeo en busca de aire, llamando la atención de los adultos.

Tanto Viktor como Yuuri detuvieron el beso que compartían al escuchar un sonido ajeno a ellos dentro de la sala, al voltear el rostro hacia la entrada la alegría y felicidad que sentían por su momento compartido se desvaneció en su totalidad. Con gran rapidez el ruso soltó el abrazo con el que aprisionaba la cintura del japonés, el cual bajo del regazo ajeno con el rostro tan pálido que podría competir con un muerto. Ninguno de los mayores se había percatado de la hora y mientras esperaban a que llegara su pequeño, la charla quedo en el olvido conforme las muestras de amor subían de tono.

— Yu… Yurio…—Viktor rompió el silencio, tomando la iniciativa al ver a su hijo sin reacción y ser testigo del mal estado en que Yuuri se encontraba.

El pelinegro estaba aterrado ante la situación, habían logrado guardar tan bien durante años el secreto de su relación que había bajado la guardia. El perceptible temblor de su cuerpo entero y la palidez de su piel, así como el hecho de que se abrazara a sí mismo al no encontrar el valor para hablar, eran pruebas suficientes para que Viktor entendiera el nivel de terror que invadía a su amado, desde el inicio de su relación sabia del terror que Yuuri sentía de solo pensar que Yurio lo odiara por ese detalle. Para su amado japonés el hecho de que el hijo de ambos le odiara era lo mismo que la muerte, razón por la que a pesar de que habían pasado 5 años desde que comenzaron a salir a excepción de Hiroko y Toshiya nadie más sabia de su amor.

El rubio negó varias veces con la cabeza gacha intentando forzarse a creer que era un sueño y fue en ese momento en que vio que su padre japonés se adelantaba unos pasos, llamándole por primera vez con la mano alzada con la clara intención de acariciarle la mejilla sin importar que aun estuvieran separados por una gran distancia que acepto la realidad.

— Yu… Yu… Yuri, yo…

De un movimiento brusco el más joven levanto el rostro, mirando directamente a ambos adultos que enmudecieron al verle a punto de llorar. Sin decir nada, salió corriendo del lugar dejando solo silencio y dolor. Después de algunos minutos en el sepulcral vacío que se creó, el primero en hablar fue Yuuri.

— Viktor, terminemos esto.

:

:

Fue hasta que se encontró en la soledad de la habitación que compartía con sus padres que dejo salir con mayor libertad su llanto. Al ver a su padre besando a Yuuri no sintió lo que creyó que sentiría de saberles juntos, en esos momentos solo pudo sentirse frustrando y muy, muy molesto. Era consciente de que no tendría mucho tiempo solo antes de que llegaran los traidores a buscarle, casi podía jurar que lo harían y por eso mismo coloco el seguro de la puerta de la habitación que seguía compartiendo con ellos. Y es que, a pesar de haber crecido, y encontrar vergonzoso dormir junto a Viktor y Yuuri, seguía compartiendo cama con ellos en busca de que en algún momento ambos se unieran. Ahora sabía qué hacía tiempo que ya no hubiera sido necesario eso e incluso podría considerarse que ahora él estorbaba entre sus padres.

— ¡Ah! ¡Maldición! —Se arrojó a la cama después de aventar las almohadas.

Estaba por volver a gritar cuando un par de golpes en la puerta ahogaron su maldición. Bien, le habían alcanzado y él no había reflexionado nada. Intento respirar profundamente para tener el valor de enfrentar a Yuuri cuando la voz de Viktor se escuchó detrás de la puerta. Voz que realmente le sorprendió un poco.

— Yurio, hijo, necesitamos hablar.

La voz temblorosa de Viktor le revelo que su padre no estaba muy animado, al igual que él. Bufo, la victima por bastante tiempo había sido él. Escucho la puerta queriendo ser abierta por lo que hablo agradeciendo que su voz no le fallara.

— No entres. —ordeno fríamente.

El ruido del forcejeo se detuvo, por lo que asumió que el mayor desistió de abrir la puerta como le pidió.

— Yurio, yo…

— No ahora, por favor. —susurro lo último para sí.

Escucho a su padre recargarse y deslizarse por la pared cercana a la entrada y entendió que Viktor se mantendría ahí hasta que decidiera hablar frente a frente.

— ¿Y…? —dudo en como nombrar al pelinegro— ¿Y Yuuri?

Quería saber dónde se encontraba su entrenador, ingenuamente había pensado que sería el primero que iría a buscarlo para darle una explicación. Era parte de la personalidad del japonés arreglar los malentendidos enseguida, inclusive se lo había inculcado a él. Yuuri le había mencionado que tiempo atrás, por callar algo y crear un malentendido casi perdía a alguien importante, razón por la que desde entonces se había jurado siempre arreglar las cosas primero. Algo para reírse si veía la situación en la que estaban en ese momento.

— Esta abajo con Hiroko. —contesto Viktor temeroso de lo que su hijo estuviera pensando sobre su pareja.

Habían salido corriendo de la pista de hielo minutos después de Yurio, él pensaba ir a buscarlo a los diferentes lugares en que el pequeño rubio gustaba ir a pasear, no obstante, no le sorprendió cuando su pareja le impidió que fuera a buscar sin destino fijo, Yuuri conocía suficientemente al menor para saber que correría a encerrarse a la habitación del onsen deseando no ver a nadie. Con esfuerzo y rapidez Viktor logro que Yuuri no terminara su relación, que al menos esperaran a obtener el rechazo total de rubio después de hablar en calma con él.

— No hablare contigo. —aclaro Yurio con seriedad— Dile a Yuuri que suba, solo hablare con él.

El mayor titubeo el aceptar, sabía que su amado hijo podía llegar a ser cruel cuando se lo proponía, estuvo tentado a entrar a la fuerza en la habitación y hablar con él a solas, sin embargo, no lo hizo al reconsiderar que lo mejor era seguir el modo del menor y no crear más negativas. Debian acercarse a Yuri no acorralarlo. Confiaba en que su amado podría llegar al corazón del rubio mejor que él.

A los pocos minutos de haber escuchado las pisadas de su padre al alejarse, escucho unos pasos más ligeros acercarse a la habitación. Corrió a quitar el seguro para dejarle el paso al japonés cuando llegara. Sintiendo los nervios aumentar al oír los toques en la puerta que no tardo en abrirse, seguida de la dulce voz de Yuuri.

— Me dijo tu padre que querías hablar conmigo.

Yuuri mordió su labio inferior al terminar de hablar y ejerció más fuerza en sus puños, su voz apenas había logrado salir de su boca, razón por la que no agrego nada más a pesar de que al ver la pequeña espalda de su niño temblar deseo correr a abrazarlo y pedir su perdón las veces que fueran necesarias. Le dolió que Yurio le diera la espalda en vez de enfrentarlo. El rubio se mordió la lengua, estuvo a nada de responder con un tono y palabras llenas de reproche, no quería eso, debía serenarse. Respiro profundamente antes de hablar.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Eh? —su desordenado ritmo cardiaco no le permitió escuchar bien, sus manos estaban frías presas del miedo a que Yurio lo odiara. — ¿Por…? — *Maldición* Se quejó en su mente, había mordido la lengua por culpa del tartamudeo con el que estuvo por hablar— ¿Por qué, que?

— ¿Por qué tú y mi padre…? —vacilo con las palabras que estaba por usar, no quería sonar despectivo— ¿Por qué están juntos? Porque lo están, ¿cierto?

El mayor se sobresaltó un poco en su lugar al verle dar media vuelta y encararle, sin embargo, se relajó y acumulo el valor suficiente para responderle al no encontrar ni un rastro de desprecio o desagrado reflejado en los hermosos ojos verdes que le miraban directamente, solo demostrando desesperación por respuestas.

— Sí, estamos saliendo. —a pesar del bajo tono sonaba firme— Perdona que lo ocultáramos, no sabíamos cómo decírtelo, al fin y al cabo: tus padres se divorciaron, comenzaste una nueva vida aquí en Japón, enfrentabas muchas cosas como para agregar el que afrontaras que tu padre salía con otro hombre.

Yurio inconscientemente enarco una ceja, incrédulo de todo lo que balbuceaba su profesor como excusas. Es que no podía creerlo, ¿Yuuri hablaba en serio? Si no le preocupara lo pálido que estaba el mayor, le hubiera dado una de sus mejores patadas por estúpido. Katsuki se mordió el labio inferior al ver que sus palabras le parecían mentira, al contrario, hecho que no estaba lejos de la realidad.

—…Es… Está bien. —Tartamudeo derrotado al enfrentarse a la mirada verde interrogativa— Yo… yo le pedí a tu padre tiempo… Viktor deseaba contártelo rápido, pero yo le pedí que me diera unos días, luego unas semanas y así consecutivamente…—el rubio aguardo en silencio, imaginándose la tonta sonrisa en forma de corazón que hubiera mostrado su padre ruso al contarle sobre su amado— Temía por tu reacción y que me odiaras... Nos odiaras. Eres el mundo de Viktor... y te convertiste también en el mío.

El color rojo se apodero de ambos rostros ante tal confesión, los dos desviaron el rostro para ocultar su vergüenza por lo que no notaron la ajena. La habitación se hundió en el silencio por varios minutos hasta que fue roto por sollozos ahogados y la voz quebrada a causa del llanto del rubio.

— Sí que eres lento, katsudon-sensei…—dijo entre hipidos y llanto el menor, cubriendo con sus manos sus ojos para intentar limpiar las lágrimas.

Por instinto y costumbre, Yuuri corrió a abrazar a su hijo, olvidando la situación en la que estaban, era mayor su amor por aquel pequeño que le dolía en el alma cada lágrima que derramaba, y en ese momento el menor se ahogaba en una tristeza mal contenida. Lo abrazo poniendo todo su amor para brindarle un poco de consuelo por el daño que le causo. Cuando las pequeñas manos de Yuri se colocaron sobre sus antebrazos, Yuuri se tensó, esperando ser empujado por el rechazo, no obstante, aquello no paso y, por el contrario, Yurio se aferró al cuerpo del japonés haciendo el esfuerzo de calmarse al saberse cómo siempre amado.

— ¿Yuri?

— ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que he sufrido durante este tiempo pensando diferentes planes para hacer que el tonto del viejo y tu estén juntos? —la voz del rubio era baja, ahogada por el llanto de felicidad del que era víctima. — Eres lento y estúpido, Katsudon-okasan.

Un jadeo lleno de sorpresa se escapó de los labios del japonés y varias lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaron de sus ojos cafés. Ambos, "madre" e hijo ejercieron más fuerza en su abrazo, no queriendo separarse.

— ¿Sabes todas las veces que me he contenido de decirte "mamá"? —ambos rieron en medio del llanto— He temido quedarme calvo de tantas veces que he jalado mi cabello por culpa de la frustración que me causa que no entendieras mis indirectas de que te volvieras mi madre… He soportado años de...

Durante bastante tiempo permanecieron abrazados y de rodillas sobre el tatami, escuchando todas las quejas del rubio. Yuuri se avergonzó bastante al escucharle relatar todos sus planes "fallidos". El mayor pensó decirle que no fallo del todo; desde aquel viaje al parque de diversiones en donde intercambiaron un beso en la montaña rusa por accidente o la confesión fallida de Viktor, hasta el último viaje a Tokyo que realizaron los tres meses atrás a petición de Yurio, en donde rentaron 2 habitaciones, una para los rusos y otra para el japonés, quien sufrió una invasión nocturna de parte de Viktor después de asegurarse de que el menor durmiera antes de ir a realizar un acto nocturno de amor.

No, no podia decirle eso. Yuuri abrazo más fuerte a su hijo, ocultando su rostro sonrojado ante los recuerdos. Cada uno más vergonzoso que el anterior.

— Creo que deberíamos hablar con tu padre, al igual que yo estaba al borde del colapso. —dijo Yuuri con calma, depositando un beso en la coronilla rubia.

El pelinegro rompió el abrazo e intento levantarse del suelo, ya que durante la charla se habían recostado completamente, no obstante, la mano del menor lo regreso a su posición anterior.

— Quédate aquí. —ordeno Yurio, abrazándose de nuevo al cuerpo más grande.

El mayor obedeció, más que una orden le pareció una súplica de su retoño, al cual no tardó en responderle el abrazo. Viktor le recriminaría por la tortuosa espera, pero quería aliviar a su hijo primero, si necesitaba desahogarse aún, no lo impediría.

— El viejo ya te tuvo mucho tiempo para él solo a mis espaldas —su voz se iba convirtiendo en un simple murmullo— ahora es mi turno de disfrutar a mi madre —bostezo— a sus espaldas…

Con el corazón bombeando rápidamente y una inmensa felicidad en su interior por escuchar a su hijo llamarle "madre", Yuuri permaneció a su lado, velando su sueño, había sido un día agotador.

 **~Fin del Flash Back~**

.

Ese día era algo que jamás olvidaría, su vida sin duda cambio por completo desde entonces. Por fin tenía a su madre con él y a su padre, así como una familia amorosa. Las semanas después de ese día estuvo molestando a su padre ruso quitándole a Yuuri para todo, como había dicho, era su turno de disfrutar de su amada madre y para desgracia de Viktor, no podía negarse a que Yurio pasara tiempo con el pelinegro, aunque claro que tampoco se la dejo fácil, metiéndose e incluyéndose a todo lo planeado Yurio para hacer con su amado Yuuri.

— Please welcome the next skater…—La voz del presentador se escuchó lejana a causa de los nervios— Yuri Katsuki.

Los murmullos entre el público no se hicieron esperar, las cámaras una vez más estaban sobre su persona esperando cualquier error para maximizarlo y culpar a su familia. Era como siempre consciente de que esa gente no estaba ahí para apoyarlo, sino para buscar más razones por las cuales criticarlo. Eran por personas como esas por las que no podía fallar. Después de todo, ellos no entendían y por ignorancia no aceptaban el hecho de que sus padres se amaban.

Para esa gente, Yuuri Katsuki había arrastrado a la leyenda viva de Rusia a un camino pecaminoso. Para toda esa gente estaba mal que dos hombres se amaran, y se creían con el derecho de imponer su enferma forma de pensar a los demás por medio de malos comentarios, miradas desaprobatorias y rumores discriminatorios, sin considerar el mal que hacían a los involucrados.

Pero a pesar de todo ese mal mundo, él estaba dispuesto a demostrar a través de su patinaje que lo único pecaminoso en su estilo de vida era vivirla rodeado de gente como ellos, personas cerradas de mente y de corazón enfermo. Les mostraría a sus padres que, ante todo y todos, él estaba feliz de haber crecido con esa vida y que más feliz no podría ser en un futuro.

— Es hora. —Sintió una cálida mano posarse en su hombro derecho, acción que le lleno de mayor confianza y alejo el malestar que le provocaba el ver lo mal que estaba el mundo.

Asintió de pie en la entrada a la pista justo al momento de quitarse la chaqueta representativa de Japón, país que lo adopto como representante en la disciplina del patinaje artístico una vez él y su padre fueron adoptados por los Katsuki oficialmente. Así era, ahora portaba con gran orgullo el apellido de su madre y de la familia amorosa que le quería como si en verdad fueran familiares sanguíneos. Portaba un apellido lleno de amor y en sus venas corría la sangre de otro apellido digno de una leyenda en la disciplina que más amaba.

Su rutina había sido creada especialmente por su padre mientras su madre se había encargado de escoger su vestuario, el cual había resultado ser un antiguo traje de su papá en su época adolescente. Su tema fue el mismo que escogió su mamá cuando volvió a debutar como patinador: Amor. Y para demostrarles a todos cuanto amaba a su familia hizo lo contrario al amor erótico que su madre represento a su regreso a la pista… el amor incondicional. Yuuri había presentado a su regreso "Eros", una rutina llena de amor pasional que dedico a su pareja -en aquel momento secreta- Viktor, y por su parte, el presentaría la coreografía de "Agape", el amor incondicional que sentía por su familia y sus padres.

Se deslizo por el hielo hasta el centro de la pista después de los saludos al público –por mucho que no lo merecieran-. Espero con el rostro bajo a que la melodía comenzara, con su traje color plata brillando con el menor movimiento. La dulce y tranquila pieza musical se hizo presente por lo que comenzó con la rutina que practico por varios meses bajo la tutela de su madre. .

.

 **~ Flash back ~**

Había pasado casi medio año desde que se enteró de la verdad y no podía pedir nada más, aquellos meses habían sido los mejores de su corta vida; sus padres eran felices juntos demostrándose que se amaban de manera abierta, su vida escolar le era satisfactoria, contaba con tres aliadas para cualquier cosa y eran incondicionales, gracias a su madre sus habilidades en el patinaje eran casi perfectas para alguien de su edad y estaba seguro de monopolizar el podio en la categoría junior durante sus años en ella. Faltaba tan poco para que ese momento llegara y las ansias era presentes, razón de sobra por la que dedicaba todo el tiempo libre a practicar. Quería ser el mejor para enorgullecer a su familia y para sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Suspiro, debía de dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en lo que hacía en ese momento por mucho que le molestara que su padre ruso hubiera interrumpido su entrenamiento. Observo a su padre colocar el pedazo de papel doblado en los collares de las tres mascotas familiares, se le notaban claramente los nervios en la torpeza de sus manos al hacerlo y no podía culparlo, estaba a punto de dar un gran paso en la vida de cualquier persona; estaba a minutos de pedirle a su madre matrimonio. Y para tan alto evento, Viktor, había solicitado la ayuda de toda la familia japonés, incluidas las mascotas.

Cuando se escuchó la voz del japonés anunciando su llegada al onsen, todos los Katsuki corrieron a esconderse, en espera de que el recién llegado leyera la nota en la entrada donde le pedían que fuera al salón privado de la familia. El peli-plateado se colocó a su lado, inspeccionando su atuendo por séptima vez y asegurar que no hubiera ningún desperfecto. Ante tal acción no puedo evitar rodar los ojos, el mayor ya había denominado su traje blanco como adecuado y seguía haciéndolo.

— ¿Listo? —murmuro Viktor con un intento de sonrisa.

Él se limitó a asentir a la pregunta de su padre que más bien parecía dirigida para sí mismo. Era notable para cualquiera, que el mayor de los Nikiforov moría de los nervios.

— ¿Dónde se supone que esta todo el mundo?

La dulce voz del pelinegro rompió el silencio nervioso que se generó durante la espera, por lo que respiro profundamente en lo que su padre abría una de las puertas corredizas y, dejaba que Makkachin y Vicchan se adelantaran, ambos caninos llevando la pequeña hoja colgada en el cuello. Al intercambiar miradas con su alterado progenitor, tomo a su pequeño gato en brazos y se dirigió al interior de la habitación detrás de los perros, escuchando los murmullos emocionados de su tía y abuelos, quienes estaban escondidos y preparados para inmortalizar la expresión de Yuuri. De inmediato capto la atención del pelinegro que se había agachado a ver de qué trataba lo que colgaba sobre los collares de sus fieles compañeros.

— ¿Yurio? ¿Sabes dónde están todos…?

— Bienvenido. —le interrumpió con seriedad, era mejor terminar con aquello lo antes posible. — Makkachin y Vicchan tienen algo para ti.

El japonés sonrió ante el gesto un poco molesto de su pequeño, pero se apresuró a tomar los papeles. Estaba un poco extrañado porque no había encontrado a sus amados rusos en la pista de hielo como siempre y al ir al onsen encontró una situación inusual, pero por cómo se estaba desarrollando todo y el leve enfado de su pequeño, suponía que todo se trataba de alguna sorpresa de parte de Viktor, quien seguramente quería pedir disculpas por algo que hizo o simplemente para mostrarle nuevamente su amor, había descubierto que su amado era alguien muy detallista y siempre buscaba expresarle lo mucho que le amaba con sorpresas de ese tipo.

Comenzó a leer por la del perrito ruso que tenía marcado el número 1, sonriendo con gran amor al reconocer la letra de Viktor escribiendo un pobre japonés -tal vez lo sabía hablar fluidamente pero no leer ni escribir del mismo modo-, sin embargo, le conmovía de sobremanera que se había esforzado por hacerle llegar sus sentimientos.

Desde el momento en que nos conocimos mi corazón latió de manera desenfrenada, mi mente quedo en blanco y me sentí como un adolescente al no saber qué manera era la adecuada de acercarme a ti para hablar sin parecer un gran idiota. Y es que tu sola presencia ilumina mi mundo y entibia mi corazón. Agradezco todas las noches a los dioses que me permitieran cruzarme en tu vida…

El color rojo se instaló de manera absoluta en su rostro por lo escrito, quería ocultarse bajo tierra o al menos ocultar la vergüenza de la mirada jade de su hijo, que le miraba esperando que continuara con la siguiente sin otra expresión que la impaciencia. Agacho la cabeza y acomodo sus anteojos y opto por leer el papelito marcado con el número 2.

Tal vez no soy lo que esperas para la persona con la que compartirás el resto de tu vida, pero puedo asegurarte que tú eras la persona con la que quiero compartir la mía. Quiero estar a tu lado viendo los días, meses y años pasar de manera feliz, quiero compartir contigo las vivencias de nuestro pequeño Yuri, quiero hacerte feliz si me permites vivir más tiempo a tu lado, es por eso que este día, el mismo en que nos conocimos años atrás, que me atrevo a preguntarte…

El corazón del japonés palpitaba sin ritmo y de manera acelerada, la respiración se había detenido en lo que su cerebro intentaba encontrar otra opción para la continuación de aquella frase incompleta. Sin duda las palabras de Viktor eran demasiado amorosas y eso le encantaba, aunque estaba en desacuerdo, él era el que estaba agradecido por su encuentro en la vida, por conocerse y amarse de la manera en que lo hacían, pero no pudo evitar que su raciocinio y su enamorado corazón dejaran eso de lado y siguieran un rumbo bastante descabellado para terminar la nota. Viktor no podía estar planeando lo que pensaba, ¿cierto?

— ¿Quieres casarte con mi p…? —la dulce voz de su hijo le atrajo a la realidad, haciéndolo alejar sus ojos del papelito.

El pequeño rubio medito un momento sus palabras al disfrutar de la expresión de su padre japonés, que tenía el rostro completamente rojo, estaba seguro que Yuuri no tardaría en desmayarse a causa de la vergüenza. Había aceptado ser partícipe de todo aquel alboroto porque su padre ruso le prometió que, de salir bien, su Katsudon-sensei seria por completo de ellos, serian en verdad una familia y eso era lo que siempre había deseado. ¿Como negarse? Aun así, el sentimiento de celos de tener que compartir a su amado instructor con el fastidioso de su padre seguía presente en su corazón, por lo que tomó la decisión de vengarse un poco al escuchar como Viktor abría levemente la puerta corrediza detrás de él, seguramente para verificar como avanzaba la situación y poder hacer su entrada triunfal en el momento adecuado.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —sonrió ladinamente y no titubeo al hablar, con el rostro en alto y su querido gato en brazos.

Sintiéndose realmente triunfante cuando el tono rojo en el rostro de su madre aumento en intensidad y comenzó a boquear como pez al no tener palabras. ¡Oh, si! ¡Había ganado a su padre ruso! Se sentía satisfecho al oír a su atolondrado padre precipitarse de manera torpe por levantarse y abrir la puerta completamente, revelando que sus demás familiares estaban riendo abiertamente ante su propuesta.

— ¡Yurio! —grito Viktor con una expresión confusa. — Tu… Tu…

No sabía si molestarse porque su hijo arruinara su cursi propuesta de matrimonio que se esforzó en organizar durante semanas, deseando que toda la familia fuera participe; reírse como los demás miembros de la familia ante la expresión de Yuuri y el extraño giro de la situación; o preocuparse por la sonrisa triunfante de su hijo, ¿acoso su hijo amaba también a su hermoso japonés? No, ¿o sí? Desde el inicio sabía que su pequeño adoraba a su pareja de manera exagerada para su carácter poco sociable pero no quiso pensar que fuera de esa manera... Y aunque intentaba negárselo a sí mismo, siempre existía el "…y sí, sí."

— No te quiebres la cabeza, es obvio que mi sobrino solo está jugando.

La tranquila y juguetona voz de Mari rompió aquella extraña situación, regresando un poco de continuidad al momento. Yuuri aguardo en silencio con el rostro enrojecido sin saber realmente de que se trataba todo aquello, que era verdadero y que era juego, mientras que los rusos intercambiaban miradas, uno divertido y el otro con cierta molesta por la improvisación. El menor giro sobre su eje para quedar nuevamente de frente a su padre japonés después de mostrarle la lengua su progenitor. Había jugado y su tía lo había aclarado, ahora terminaría todo eso para poder robar a su madre e ir a pasear por la playa como todos los viernes. Ya había asado la hora de su tiempo de entrenamiento y había comenzado el tiempo en el que convivía con su madre.

— Mamá…—llamo la atención de los mayores— ¿Quieres casarte con mi papá y ser por siempre mi madre?

Para reforzar sus palabras el pequeño alzo un poco a su gato que aún mantenía en brazos, revelando el delicado y hermoso anillo de oro que estaba colgado en el collar del minino. Yuuri miro con lágrimas en los ojos a punto de caer al pequeño Yurio, que le dedico una sonrisa sincera, luego dirigió su mirada café al ruso mayor que estaba sonrojado y sin saber que hacer ahora que sus planes habían sido cambiados.

Con una mano detrás de su nuca Viktor desvió la mirada un segundo, armándose de valor y serenidad regreso su mirada a su amado, ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara. En cuanto el japonés estuvo de pie, el ruso mayor no perdió el tiempo, abrazándolo de la cintura lo acerco lo más que pudo a él.

— Yuuri, amor, quisiera escuchar la respuesta. —pidió el peli-plateado depositando un beso en la frente del hombre en sus brazos. — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Me permitirías disfrutar mi vida a tu lado y amarnos siempre?

— Yo… Yo…—Las lágrimas de felicidad y emoción al fin fueron derramadas, imposibilitándole el habla al japonés.

— ¿Ehhh? —Viktor se exalto al verle llorar.

A pesar de los años, el mayor Nikiforov aun no era bueno lidiando con esas situaciones, por lo que movía sus manos de manera desesperada sin saber cómo actuar o ayudar a su pareja.

— Ah~ Ah~ lo hiciste llorar.

— ¡¿Ehhhhhh~?!

En ocasiones como esa, en donde Mari y Yurio mostraban el mismo gesto, hablaban con el mismo tono de voz o simplemente porque compartían el mismo pasatiempo de molestar a Viktor, la familia se preguntaba si en verdad no compartían sangre. Yuuri en medio del llanto reía por lo mismo, prometiéndose hacer algo para que su pequeño, amado y adorable hijo no fuera influenciado por su amada, dulce pero traviesa hermana de manera negativa. Los señores Katsuki rompieron en carcajadas por todo lo sucedido, agradeciendo a los avances tecnológicos que les permitieron grabar todo en video.

 **~ Fin del flash back ~**

 **.**

Una pequeña sonrisa sincera y divertida se formó en sus labios al recordar aquel día, nunca olvidaría a su padre desesperado por intentar calmar el llanto de su madre o a su tía Mari perjudicándole la tarea con sus comentarios, a sus abuelos riendo y a las mascotas de sus padres revoloteando alrededor felizmente moviendo la cola ante tanto revuelo. Aun podía recordar a su madre lanzándose a abrazar a su Viktor del cuello, dándole una gran cantidad de besos a su prometido para reforzar su respuesta afirmativa que ya todos esperaban, menos el mismo ruso, quien aún pensaba que exista la posibilidad de obtener una respuesta negativa.

Y al hacer memoria, se topaba con lo más gracioso de aquel día; el hecho de que Viktor pasara casi 3 horas buscando a su pequeño gato Ai, que viéndose libre de sus brazos se había marchado con el anillo en su collar a dar su paseo de la tarde como todos los días, reafirmando su independencia gatuna. En su memoria estaba bien grabado la desesperación de su padre ruso al no poder encontrar por ninguna parte a Ai, tan alterado estaba creando teorías locas de lo que podría sucederle al gato o al anillo, que por al menos dos horas más, no le permitió a nadie de la familia, decirle que el gato había regresado y estaba recostado en la alfombra del cuarto del menor.

La audiencia exclamo con gran asombro al ver la perfección del triple Axel que el joven rubio realizo, algunos contuvieron el impulso de aplaudirle o alguna muestra de alabanza, después de todo el patinador no era su favorito con el historial familiar que tenía, no obstante, los fans del joven no se contuvieron ni un poco en mostrarle su apoyo con aplausos o simplemente en silencio disfrutando de la hermosa rutina.

Con esfuerzo logro hacer perfectamente los saltos que con ayuda de Mila había perfeccionado e incluso había alzado los brazos para darle un mayor rango de dificultad. Le dedico una sonrisa ladina al verla al lado de su madre detrás de la barrera. Mila era una amiga rusa que conoció durante su paso en la liga junior, él hacia su debut y la chica que es mayor por tres años, cursaba su último año en la liga, nunca fue muy bueno para socializar con gente fuera de su círculo de niños por lo que su timidez se mostró como altanería cuando ella se acercó a felicitarle su triunfo, terminando con él siendo levantado por la pelirroja como castigo.

En el momento en que aterrizo del salto pudo observar por unos segundos como sus padres festejaban su logro desde la lejanía y con mayor fervor quiso evidenciar por medio de los movimientos de su cuerpo al deslizarse por el hielo el amor que sentía por ellos. Deseaba hacerles saber su alegría y el amor que sentía cuando ellos le daban un abrazo, una caricia, cuando revolvían su cabello, le felicitaban o cuando simplemente le decían un "te quiero". Quería, no más bien, les haría llegar su amor por medio del deporte que ellos tres amaban. Durante el resto de la rutina se dedicó a rememorar todas sus vivencias junto a ellos, sintiéndose dichoso por cada una; desde el día que conoció a su torpe Katsudon-sensei hasta esa mañana en que desayunaron entre una alegre charla y risas al lado de toda la delegación japonesa.

Cuando dio el último paso y se dejó de escuchar la música, fue el fin de su presentación, junto al recuerdo de un beso en su mejilla como amuleto de la suerte. Sus pulmones pedían aire, su corazón estaba acelerado y su cabello pegado a su frente por culpa del sudor, su mente era incapaz de hacer frente a la situación, ¿lo había hecho bien o mal? Al perderse en sus recuerdos había olvidado donde se encontraba y su cuerpo se había continuado moviendo por sí solo.

Busco rápidamente con la mirada a su padre ruso y a Lutz, la única de las trillizas que había llegado al igual que él a la final del gran prix en su debut, ambos le aplaudían con gran entusiasmo. Al buscar a su madre fue algo similar, Mila le aplaudía y le gritaba su apoyo, mientras que su madre aplaudía con lágrimas en los ojos. Y solo eso basto para saber que sí, lo había hecho bien y que, además, había logrado hacerle llegar a sus padres sus sentimientos. Lo demás, carecía de importancia.

— Los aplausos y gritos de sus fans no se hacen esperar. —exclamo el comentarista. — Y la pista se ha visto rápidamente atacada por una lluvia de felinos de peluches.

Su respiración agitaba lo hizo sonreír, estaba cansado, pero se sentía genial. Hizo las reverencias correspondientes antes de salir de la pista y acercarse a su entrenador que le regalo otra sonrisa antes de envolverlo en sus brazos, en un abrazo amoroso. Se coloco con rapidez los protectores y se encamino al "Kiss and Cry" para recibir su primera calificación de la competencia, durante la pequeña espera, fue felicitado por su madre por tan perfecta rutina. Yuuri le aseguro con murmullos lo suficiente mente altos para que él le escuchara que logro sentir el amor que quería transmitir, le repitió en varias ocasiones que le quería.

— Lo hiciste perfecto, mi pequeño Yuri. —las alabanzas del mayor lo hacían realmente feliz.

Vio de reojo a su padre rusa acercarse a ellos y mantener la distancia fuera de las cámaras, pero, aun así, Viktor movía los labios diciéndole que le quería. Le sonrió como respuesta y presto a tención a la pantalla al momento en que su calificación lo coloco en el tercer lugar, por debajo de Leroy y de Otabek Altin, su único amigo varón en esa competencia. Agradeció en pantalla y al levantarse estuvo a punto de caer por su padre ruso que le abrazo de manera excesiva. Agradeció internamente de que al menos en esta ocasión fuera solo un simple abrazo, le era vergonzoso recordar el cómo fue felicitado en su debut en la liga junior, donde lo alzaron y lo aventaron, claro que había sido más fácil porque era un pequeño de doce.

— Vayamos al hotel a que comas algo, descanses un poco y tal vez por la noche demos una vuelta por el lugar. —susurro su madre al tomar su mano.

—Mañana será un día muy difícil. —apoyo Viktor.

Él asintió con una sonrisa, no había sido su mejor resultado ni el que esperaba, pero estaba satisfecho. Mañana estaba seguro de superarse y ganar la medalla de oro. Abrazados al menor, los tres se encaminaron hacia Mila y Lutz, que le felicitaron y abrazaron por su alta posición en el primer día.

Al salir de los vestidores y caminar charlando con Otabek, se vio rodeado de varios periodistas, quienes querían obtener sus comentarios sobre el primer día de la competencia. Ambos jóvenes se miraron sin saber que contestar ante la lluvia de preguntas de la que fueron víctimas. Yurio busco a sus padres con la mirada para pedir ayuda, pero no les encontró. Bonito momento fue el que escogieron para dejarle solo.

— ¡Ah, es el patinador Leroy! —se escuchó el grito de alguien en medio de ese revuelo.

El rubio reconoció la voz como de Viktor pero no tuvo tiempo de buscarle porque los periodistas fueron tras el competidor que ocupaba el primer lugar y que salía de los vestidores en ese momento.

— Vámonos antes de que recuerden sus existencias. —la juguetona voz de Yuuri y sus gentiles manos sobre sus hombros desde atrás, les empujaba para adelante.

Viktor estaba enfrente de ellos con una sonrisa en forma de corazón por su travesura. Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar a la salida y Otabek le expreso su asombro por la habilidad de sus padres al librarlos con rapidez y sin mayores escándalos de ese montonal de buitres.

— Tienen experiencia. —justifico, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia.

Ambos jóvenes miraron a los adultos delante de ellos, que charlaban animadamente y regresaron su mirada hacia atrás, observando el aprieto en el que pusieron al auto-proclamado rey, que, a pesar de todo, llevaba bien la situación. Yurio suspiro, aliviado realmente por verse lejos de esos tipos. Nunca fue bueno con ellos y más al saber que eran causantes de un mal recuerdo.

Tras su gran debut en la categoría junior, las expectativas de la gente al ser hijo de una leyenda y ser discípulo de un patinador que regreso a la pista para hacerse notar, eran elevadas y como era esperado en esos casos, la conmoción generada por los medios llamó la atención de gente indeseada. Paparazis, gente interesada, amigos falsos, etc… pero entre ellos apareció alguien peor en su vida, aquella mujer a la que alguna vez se nombró su madre se presentó frente a él y su familia con una sonrisa inocente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

.

 **~Flash Back~**

Habían terminado el entrenamiento más temprano de lo normal porque había tenido una junta sobre los programas de la siguiente temporada. Eligieron las canciones que más le gustaron y planearon un poco sobre los saltos y elementos que podían agregar a la rutina, al finalizar, Yurio se despidió de sus padres, se adelantaría a casa para tomar un baño y hacer los deberes escolares y mientras tanto Yuuri junto a Viktor permanecería en la pista para desarrollar las rutinas y después comenzar con su enteramiento bajo la tutela del Nikiforov mayor. Yurio no lo decía en voz alta, pero le preocupaba y admiraba bastante a su madre, ya que no solo le entrenaba a él sino que además aún era un patinador activo y pentacampeón.

— Mamá, no te sobre fuerces. —dijo al acomodar su mochila en los hombros.

Días atrás había hablado con sus padres sobre tener algún otro entrenador para no causarle daños a la salud del japonés, pero ambos se negaron, dándole la noticia de que aquel año sería el último en que Yuuri participaba en la temporada, buscaría la sexta medalla de oro de ser posible antes de decir adiós al mundo competitivo.

— Esta bien. Solo será por un rato. —aseguro el japonés con una sonrisa.

Suspiro, de nada le servía preocuparse de más, confiaría en las palabras de los adultos que le aseguraban que todo estaría bien.

— ¡Me voy! —grito enfrente de las puertas que conectaban la pista con la recepción— ¡Los veo en casa!

— ¡Ten cuidado en el camino! —pidió Viktor desde uno de los bordes que rodeaban la pista.

— ¿Estás seguro que no debemos acompañarte? —la dulce, amorosa y preocupada voz de Yuuri se abrió paso desde la mitad de la pista.

El rubio rodo los ojos, ahí estaba, no importaba cuantos años tuviera o cuantos habían pasado desde que llego a Japón e incluso cual independiente fuera, Yuuri se preocupaba por él como si aún fuera un pequeño infante y aunque no lo aceptaría abiertamente, Yurio sentía un calorcito en su corazón al saberse amado por su madre.

— ¡Ya no soy un niño, deja de preocuparte! —grito con cierta rudeza— ¡Eres una madre fastidiosa!

Antes de que las puertas se cerraran detrás de él, alcanzo a escuchar las risas de los adultos que seguramente notaron la vergüenza que sentía. A mitad de su camino recordó algo que olvido por lo que se desvió del camino para ir a buscarlo. Cerca de la recepción observo a su tía Yuuko pasearse nerviosa de un lado a otro, mordiendo su dedo de manera desesperada, una extraña manía que nuca le había visto.

— ¿Sucede algo? —le pregunto arqueando la ceja.

La mujer se sobresaltó al escucharle, tartamudeando una serie de preguntas sobre la práctica y sobre si no se topó con sus hijas en el camino, las cuales fueron a buscar a Viktor segundos atrás.

— Me desvíe al salón que usamos. —le conto— Se me había olvidado mi toalla durante la planeación de los programas.

Le era nuevo ver en aquel estado a la madre de las trillizas, era un manojo de nervios por lo que estaba bastante curiosos sobre su motivo.

— Creí que las chicas habían terminado su entrenamiento, ¿para qué necesitan a mi viejo?

— ¿Eh? ¿Ah…? —su nerviosismo aumento de manera proporcional a su pérdida de habla— Bueno, veras…

El rubio la miro más detalladamente ante sus balbuceos incompresibles, notando que de reojo y en diversas ocasiones dirigía su mirada hacia las puertas de cristal de la entrada. Dedujo que detrás de ella estaba lo que tenía en ese estado a su tía postiza, por lo que sin dudar se dirigió hacia allá, con un mal presentimiento en su corazón. Yuuko intento frenarle del brazo, pero le fue imposible, Yurio era ágil para evadirla.

Después de abrir las puertas y de reconocer a la mujer que se paseaba de un lado al otro ahí, notando lo acabada físicamente que estaba por el mal trato de la pésima vida que seguro tuvo al lado de aquel hombre con el que se marchó, Yurio tuvo dos cosas seguras; la primera, debió hacerle caso a Yuuko que trato de detenerlo y que le pidió que esperaran a su padre antes de salir, y la segunda, de haber sabido que su estómago regresaría el delicioso almuerzo hecho por su madre, lo hubiera guardado hasta llegar a casa.

— Yuri, hijo.

Fue inevitable el desagradable escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo al escucharla hablar con alegría. Agradeciendo a todos los dioses de Japón que su padre llegara justo en el momento en que aquella mujer se acercó más a él para abrazarle, la sola idea de ser rodeado por lo brazos de ella lo habían dejado estático, horrorizado.

— ¡Viktor! —la mujer le sonrió "coquetamente".

Yurio volvió a sentir arcadas ante el desagrado que lo inundaba, sensación que mejoro al verse abrazado por Yuuri al intentar reconfortarlo y protegerlo. Le regreso el abrazo sin pena, intuyendo correctamente que el mayor estaría haciéndose la idea equivocada en la mente. No estaba en shock por volver a ver a la mujer que le dio vida y los sentimientos contradictorios -amor, felicidad, enojo o furia- en su interior, en realidad, no sentía nada de eso, para él, aquella mujer nunca existió. Más bien, estaba en shock por verla toda demacrada, no podía creer que de la bella mujer que alguna vez fue la esposa del gran Viktor Nikiforov no quedara ni la sombra.

— Anya. —hablo Viktor, ocultando muy bien el mismo asombro que tenía su hijo— ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

— ¿Qué más? —pregunto de vuelta la mujer, como si la pregunta fuera tonta— He venido a estar con mi familia…—su sonrisa se agrando cuando su mano fue soltada— Escucha, Viktor, sé que lo que paso…

— Yuuri, amor, ¿puedes llevar a Yurio a casa?

— ¿Eh? Ah… sí.

El menor parpadeo alejándose de sus pensamientos, hacía mucho que no escuchaba a su padre utilizar un tono tan serio como el que uso al hablar con su japonés, por lo que no le sorprendía que su amada madre se sorprendiera del mismo modo.

— No, espera, Viktor. Yo quiero…

— No me interesa lo que tú quieras. —Aclaro el ruso mayor, dándole un dulce beso a su pareja e hijo en la frente antes de empujarles levemente para que se fueran a casa— Creo haberte dicho que te mantuvieras alejada de mi hijo. Si querías hablar, seria primero conmigo.

— Andado, Yurio. Vayamos a casa. —La amable voz de su madre atrajo su atención, obligándose a avanzar lejos de aquel lugar.

Recargo su cabeza en el cuerpo del japonés, gustoso de la cercanía al ser abrazado por su madre mientras caminaban. En sí, el tema del "fabuloso" regreso de Anya no le interesaba, solo tenía curiosidad por el comentario final de su padre. ¿A qué se refería con "haberle dicho"? ¿Ellos mantenían contacto? ¿El que ella no lo hubiera buscado antes, tenía que ver con su padre? Una vez en casa se dejó guiar completamente por su madre hasta su cuarto solo por el gusto de ser mimado tras un desagradable reencuentro, una vez ahí se cambió la ropa por una más cómoda mientras Yuuri iba a anunciar su regreso al resto de la familia. Desde que se había enterado de la relación de sus padres había abandonado el cuarto que compartió con ellos y se había mudado a la vieja habitación de su madre.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Volteo a la entrada, en donde Yuuri esperaba el permiso para entrar. Agradeció el té que le brindo el mayor y tomaron asiento en el borde de la cama, sin hablar y sin hacer nada más que disfrutar de la bebida durante algunos minutos.

— Yo…

— ¿Ustedes ya habían hablado con… con esa mujer? —interrumpió el menor de manera tranquila.

Yurio se sitio extraño, muchos se referían a Anya como su madre, así como también asumían que le extrañaba o le tenía cariño, no obstante, la realidad era otra, él no sabía cómo referirse a ella sin sonar tan frívolo, ya que no podía llamarla "madre", además de que nunca la extraño y el cariño que pudo sentir de bebé por ella, ya no existía.

— Al parecer ella te vio ganando el Grand Prix junior este año y se propuso buscarte. Fue hasta hace unos meses que se contactó con tu padre y exigió verte. —confeso con pesar el japonés— Perdón por no decírtelo antes, pero creímos que primero debíamos estar seguros de sus intenciones…

Yuuri estaba nervioso y eso para Yurio fue tan claro como el mar que veía cada mañana, la forma en la que hablaba intentado no tartamudear, el cómo jugaba con sus dedos o que evitara mirarle a la cara eran signos claros. Sonrió por la sensación de deja vu, recordando su plática cuando le confeso la relación con su padre. Por lo que surgió la necesidad de aclarar algo antes de continuar la charla.

— Yurio, yo… nosotros solo queríamos asegurarnos de que ella no te lastimara.

Interrumpiéndolo nuevamente y sin querer otra cosa que ser mimado entre sus brazos, el menor se lanzó sobre el japonés cayendo ambos sobre la cama. Confundido por la repentina acción se dejó guiar por sus instintos y por el amor hacia su pequeño, por lo que lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

— No tienes que tener miedo, mamá. —murmuro el rubio, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor para evitar que viera su sonrojo. — No estoy enojado con ustedes ni tampoco triste o algo parecido. Solo me tomo por sorpresa. Y mucho menos pienso irme con ella.

Yuuri abrazo más fuerte a su pequeño que había desecho su miedo a perderlo con simples palabras. Permanecieron en un silencio cálido durante un rato antes de sin darse cuenta, quedarse dormidos. Pasaron alrededor de dos horas cuando Yurio se removió en su cama ante el toque insistente sobre su hombro.

— Yurio, debemos de hablar.

Abrió los ojos del golpe al reconocer la voz de su padre, sentándose con el ceño fruncido al verle con su tonta sonrisa como si nada extraño hubiera sucedido. Porque no había sido un sueño, ¿cierto? No, estaba seguro de haberse topado con Anya. Palmeo el lado derecho de su cama en busca de su madre, pero no encontró nada, por lo que paseo su mirada por toda la habitación sin hallarlo.

— Yuuri esta abajo, preparándote algo de cenar y un té para nosotros mientras hablamos. —el peli-plateado le sonrió al ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Viktor suspiro feliz, su hijo era un pequeño de mami y eso le encantaba. Mientras se alistaba, el mayor se limitó a informar a su pequeño que había dormido bastante, por lo que se perdido la cena con la familia y el partido con el abuelo, todos habían decidido que era mejor que descansara. Una vez listo, bajaron al comedor en donde Yuuri terminaba de acomodar los platillos sobre la mesa.

— Espero te guste la cena que preparo tu abuelo. —Yuuri le sonrió a su hijo al ver sus ojos brillar por el katsudon.

Los adultos tomaron asiento enfrente del menor, pensando en que debían hablar hasta que terminara su cena, pero Yurio los miro inquisitivamente, exigiendo una explicación en lo que desgastaba su platillo favorito.

— Antes que nada, creo que te debo una disculpa por ocultare que tu madre se había puesto…

— Ella no es mi madre. —interrumpío severamente el menor, mirándolo directamente— Katsudon lo es.

Viktor volvió a sonreír ante las palabras de su hijo, apretando suavemente la mano que entrelazo con la de su amado. Yuuri llevo su mano libre a sus ojos, en un vano intento de ocultar las lágrimas que derramo al conmoverse por las palabras del rubio, el calor en su pecho incremento al igual que el amor que sentía por él. El ruso mayor le abrazo, feliz a pesar del mal momento en que se daba la plática.

— Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pasara? —pregunto Yurio después de un bocado de chuleta.

— Eso lo decidirás tú. —respondió Viktor con seriedad.

El rubio arqueo la ceja observando a los adultos que intercambiaron miradas, cuando el pelinegro asintió a la muda pregunta de su pareja, el menor entendió que ellos ya habían hablado sobre el tema mientras dormía o desde mucho antes. Se preguntó si el japonés en algún momento no se dejó guiar por su tonto y noble corazón, pensando en dejar libre a Viktor para que regresara con su ex-mujer y para darle una supuesta mejor madre a él... y teniendo un gran conocimiento de su madre japonesa, la repuesta llego como un rayo de luz, si, seguro Yuuri pensó en hacerse a un lado, y si rememoraba en sus meses anteriores incluso podía deducir que todo sucedió no hacía mucho tiempo atrás, cuando pensó que Viktor cometió un gran error enojando al su japonés, que por una desconocida razón evitaba constantemente al ruso mayor, llegando a dormir separados. En aquel entonces le reclamo a su padre y le ordeno disculparse, ganando una sonrisa triste y un "estaremos bien" de su parte, y fue hasta una semana después que todo volvió a la normalidad. Si estaba en lo correcto, ahora comenzaba a considerar regañar a su madre por siquiera haber considerado la posibilidad de decir adiós y de paso disculparse con su padre, pero fue su orgullo lo que se lo impidió, fingirá no haber unido cabos.

— No quiero verla y tampoco saber de ella. No la odio, pero…—Yurio guardo silencio con una cuchara entre sus labios.

Dudaba, no mentía con sus sentimientos, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para usar sin recibir un regaño de parte de su padre pelinegro, al cual le molestaba que se expresara con hostilidad de las personas fuera de su círculo de seres queridos. Estaba por hablar como a Yuuri le gustaría, pero no lo hizo, se decidió por hacerlo como siempre, aquella mujer no merecía tener que aguantar el sabor acido que se quedaría en su lengua por hablar educadamente de ella.

— En realidad no quiero saber nunca más de esa zorra. —Hablo con brusquedad— Si es dinero lo que busca, dáselo, pero que no vuelva a buscarnos... ¿Qué? —frunció el ceño por las miradas de sus padres— No me van a mentir diciendo que no es lo que busca por mucho que asegure otra cosa. —No les permito hablar— Yo no creo el cuento de que repentinamente le nació el instinto maternal, incluso una rata tiene más instinto maternal que ella. —aseguro a pesar de la mirada reprobatoria de su madre por su vocabulario— Si para no volver a verla deben de darle lo del premio del Grand Prix junior, dénselo…

Yuuri y Viktor se preocuparon al verle guardar silencio repentinamente, apretaron el agarre entre sus manos enlazadas en espera de que continuara, deseaban darle su tiempo y espacio, razón por la que el japonés no le recrimino sus palabras.

—…Solo no quiero que arruine nuestra felicidad. —Murmuro lo bastante fuerte para ser escuchado.

Los adultos se conmovieron tanto que no esperaron ni un segundo más antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su pequeño, quien al principio se quejó, maldijo y renegó porque lo soltaran fingiendo que el contacto con sus padres no le gustaba, pero internamente estaba feliz. Aquella noche sus padres le contaron que era como él había dicho, guardaron silencio ya que ellos también creían que Anya solo había regresado por dinero. Igualmente le contaron que Viktor había investigado lo que su ex-mujer había hecho desde su separación, enterándose que la pareja fugitiva había vivido junta solo unos años en un pueblo poco conocido en Rusia antes de que su ex-amigo encontrara otro entretenimiento -como él solía referirse a las mujeres- más joven y con dinero, abandonando a Anya a su suerte. Desde entonces ella tuvo que enfrentarse sola a la dura vida que obtuvo al haber gastado con aquel hombre el dinero que obtuvo de Viktor durante la separación. Trabajo tras trabajo, intentando pasar desapercibida para no ser reconocida como la desvergonzada mujer que daño a una leyenda viva de Rusia.

Después de la charla en la que acordaron que nadie la quería cerca, Yurio se despidió de sus padres con tranquilidad, confiando en Viktor, quien le aseguro que todo seguiría como siempre. Con esa gran seguridad concilio el sueño sin problema.

 **~Fin del Flash Back~**

.

No estaba seguro de lo que sucedió después de manera directa, sus padres nunca quisieron contarle y aun cuando una vez insistió de más, lo único que obtuvo fue un "todo está bien, ella no volverá". Y tal como lo había prometido su padre, no había sabido nada de Anya desde entonteces. Yuuri le había entregado un papel con un número para contactar a aquella mujer por si en algún futuro deseaba hablar con ella, lo que su madre ignoraba, es que en cuanto él se alejó para ayudar en el onsen, no dudo ni un segundo en hacerlo bolita y darle la pelotita de papel a su gato para que se divirtiera. Ahora era probable que aquella información estuviera enterrada en toneladas de basura.

Tiempo después se enteró gracias a sus cómplices de aventuras, que habían escuchado a Yuuko y Yuuri a escondidas, que la desdichada Anya se había marchado con una buena cantidad de dinero después de firmar un papel legal donde juraba no volver a buscar a Viktor, a él o a alguien cercano a ellos en el futuro, aceptando incluso ir a la cárcel de no cumplir el contrato. Y como un bonus, Viktor le había gritado y echado en cara todos sus defectos como madre y como mujer.

Después de una amena cena, tomo un baño a petición de su madre y se recostó en la cama esperando a los demás para salir a conocer Canadá, pero antes de poder hacer algo más, cerro los ojos y no supo nada de él hasta la siguiente mañana.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Yukihana: Bueno, se suponia que esto estaba terminado pero viendo el gran recibimiento que tiene esta historia, acepte hacer un final mas extenso, este es la primera parte de dos que daran definitivo a Katsudon-sensei, espero les gustara y nos leemos~ Bye~ Bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yukihana:** Espero les guste y lamento la tardanza.

 **YURI ON ICE! NO ME PERTENECE**

 **TÍTULO:** El lento de katsudon-sensei

 **RESUMEN** : Ese día en la escuela compartirían con sus compañeros sus planes a futuro, el pequeño rubio estaba emocionado porque tenia muy bien definido lo que deseaba y lo que conseguiría, por lo que no dudo a la hora de hablar cuando la maestra pidió pasar al frente de la clase.

-Tengo dos grandes planes para mi futuro deseo ser un gran patinador artístico, mas famosos y superior que mi padre, pero mi principal plan es hacer de Mi lento katsudon-sensei, mi mamá...

 **CATEGORÍA:** Yuri! On Ice

 **GÉNERO:** Romance, Comedia.

 **PAREJA:** Yuuri x Viktor

.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 5 - Si, felices por siempre_**

* * *

.

Nuevo día, nueva participación en la competencia. Como el penúltimo participante del día anterior, había corrido con la suerte de mantener su posición en la tabla aun cuando Minami Kenjiro estuvo cerca de alcanzarle y tal vez, si el japonés de nacimiento no hubiera fallado dos saltos le hubiera superado. Razón por la que estaba un poco inquieto. Debía dar más de su 100% de esfuerzo ese día si quería ganar el oro; sus contrincantes parecían muy deseosos de derrotarle a él y a los dos primeros lugares. Intento concentrarse, Ya habían pasado tres participantes de seis, y él sería el siguiente, debía mantener la tranquilidad, para ello busco a su entrenador, quería que le abrazara y le dijera que todo estaría bien, desgraciadamente no estaba cerca y le molesto bastante verlo a una distancia platicando muy animadamente con el otro representante japonés.

Aunque si lo razonaba, no debería sorprenderle, Minami parecía ser más que un fan de su madre, parecía un obsesionado con la leyenda japonesa. En cada oportunidad que tenía, Kenjiro aprovechaba para acaparar la atención de Yuuri para obtener un cumplido o una simple sonrisa del pelinegro, después de todo era lo único que podía obtener de su ejemplo a seguir; años atrás Minami pidió que fuera su entrenador, pero Yuuri se disculpó al rechazarlo ya que no tenía pensado entrenar a nadie más que a su hijo de manera profesional. Yuuri era bastante apuesto aun siendo mucho mayor que ellos, su patinaje era hermoso y delicado, y su personalidad enamoraría a cualquiera, razones de sobra por las que no culpaba a su compañero de sentir cierta atracción por su madre, pero eso no significaba que lo aceptara, Yuuri Katsuki era suyo y al único con el que podía compartirlo sería con su padre.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en un movimiento rápido para alejar por ahora esos pensamientos, su concentración se estaba alejando. No era momento de pensar en la admiración obsesiva de Minami por su madre. Suspiro y miro hacia arriba intentando recuperar su concentración, pero fue imposible al ver en la parte superior de las gradas a su abuelo materno, sonriéndole. Sin dudar le regreso la sonrisa con real alegría, nadie le había dicho que Nikolai asistiría a la final del Grand Prix, ahora volvía a sentirse motivado a pesar de la gente indeseada que le miraban desde las gradas también, murmurando al verle ahí. Por breves instantes pensó en la posibilidad de que Anya le estuviera viendo, ya fuera ahí mismo o por televisión, de manera egoísta quería hacerle ver que era más feliz que ella al lado de dos hombres que le amaban, quería hacerle ver que el hombre que abandono ahora era realmente feliz junto a él y alguien más. Tal vez era un deseo mezquino, pero no se sentía mal por tenerlo, ya que fue ella la primera que desprecio el amor de Viktor y nunca le quiso a él.

Sonrió levemente al ver que Yuuri se acercaba de nuevo a él, suspirando al ser libre al fin del fanatismo de Minami. Y nuevamente le fue imposible no tener un pensamiento cruel, al agradecer lo único bueno que hizo Anya que fue irse y provocar que ellos fueran a Japón para poder conocer a alguien tan maravilloso como su madre. Yuuri tal vez no fuera el hombre más perfecto del mundo, tenía sus defectos como cualquier humano pero aun así era justamente lo que Viktor y él necesitaban para ser felices; mientras que su último encuentro con Anya solo le dejo en claro dos cosas, era una mujer llena de superficialidades que ocultaba tras su buen físico, el cual incluso había perdido, ya que había cambiado su hermoso cabello rubio por un color negro, sus ojos vivaces perdieron su brillo y su piel se demacro tanto por la mala vida que llevaba que tenía grietas y estaba reseca a mas no poder, su excelente figura -que obtuvo por múltiples cirugías a costa del dinero de Viktor cuando estaban casados- se perdió, dejando flacidez en partes y gorduras en otras.

— ¿Estas listo?

Alzo el rostro y mostro una postura arrogante a la pregunta de su madre, quien sonrió al ver que su actitud desafiante estaba presente.

— Yo siempre estoy listo. —aseguro con confianza— Te dije a ti y al viejo que ganaría el oro, y eso es lo que hare. Espero que hayan hecho un espacio más en la pared para mi medalla.

Yuuri rio divertido con la actitud de su hijo, que ocultaba el nerviosismo tras una actitud desafiante. Le acaricio con la mano la cabellera teniendo cuidad de no estropear el mismo, miro alrededor en busca de su esposo, pero no le encontró por lo que asumió que Lutz seguía en los vestidores desahogándose, sonrió con un poco de tristeza, aunque les hubiera gustado a todos sus conocidos en Japón, fue imposible que la pequeña ganara algún lugar en el podio, aunque tampoco le fue tan mal al quedar en cuarto lugar.

— Bueno, tengo confianza en que lo harás. —le sonrió con alegría renovada a Yuri, por ahora debía concentrarse en su propio pupilo.— Y más te vale que ganes o de lo contrario tendrás que soportar las burlas de tu padre por un tiempo.

— Ese viejo. —murmuro el menor entre dientes, haciendo reír a su madre.— ¡Ah! Acabo de recordar

— ¿Que?

— El abuelo está aquí. —informo con emoción, señalándole a su madre el lugar donde estaba Nikolai.

Nieto y abuelo sonrieron al ver el color rojo inundar el rostro del japonés de sangre, quien sonrió y saludo con gran vergüenza al hombre mayor que presenciaba todo desde arriba. Y es que a pesar de los años que habían pasado, para el Katsuki original le era imposible ver al hombre ruso sin avergonzarse de lo sucedido la primera vez que se conocieron.

.

 **~Flash back~**

Todo lo vivido con la reaparición de Anya dejo varias cosas buenas para los Katsuki pero entre ellas había una en especial; sus padres estaban comprometidos a punto de unir sus vidas, felices de poder vivir un día tan emocionante junto a sus familiares, no obstante, la llegada de Anya les recordó a su padre y a él, que había un miembro más de la familia a quien habían estado ocultando varias cosas. Ninguno se había atrevido a decirle a Nikolai del hombre que consideraban especial para ellos. Por lo que con gran decisión y con la intención de disculparse por todo con el hombre mayor, organizaron maletas, compraron boletos de avíon, se despidieron de la familia Katsuki y Viktor cargo en brazos todo el camino al aeropuerto a lo más importante para que no escapara como era su intención. Yuuri se resistió a ir a Rusia, hasta el momento en que las puertas del avión se cerraron se resignó a su destino, todo porque no le parecía correcto que la primera visita después de mucho tiempo al abuelo de Yurio, fuera también el momento indicado para notificarle que su ex-yerno Viktor había cambiado del gusto de mujeres hacia los hombres después del engaño de su desgraciada hija y que no conforme con ello iba a contraer matrimonio con dicho enamorado.

Viktor muchas veces para calmarle que le diría la verdad a Nikolai, asegurando que no era gay y que solo por él sentía amor, pero ni eso basto para tranquilizarlo, contagiando sus nervios al ruso mayor poco después. El Nikiforov mayor comenzaba a cuestionarse su decisión, ¿y si al viejo Nikolai le incomodaba la situación? ¿Y si no aceptaba a su amado Yuuri y lo trataba mal? ¿Y si intentaba quitarle al pequeño Yurio argumentando que no era un ambiente adecuado para que creciera?

Fue tan grande la preocupación de sus padres que incluso el pequeño rubio se contagió. Yurio no deseaba ser separado de su madre o de su padre, no ahora que al fin era feliz realmente con una familia. Amaba a su abuelo ruso, pero era consciente de la ideología que tenía su país natal sobre el tipo de relación que tenían sus padres. A su corta edad no entendía que tenia de malo a ojos de los demás y dudaba mucho que lo entendiera aun al crecer. El amor es el amor. ¿Qué hay de malo con la forma que se presente?

Su inquietud llego al punto de que pensaron en tomar un vuelo de regreso, algo que les era imposible ya que habían anunciado al abuelo sobre su viaje con todo y, fecha y vuelo asegurado, además de que el hombre mayor había expresado su gran alegría por volver a ver a su nieto y su ex-yerno. Después de una pelea por ver quien llamaba al abuelo, concluyeron que ninguno de los tres tenía el corazón tan frio como para romper las ilusiones de Nikolai. Sin otra solución al problema que seguir con los planes originales, los rusos se inclinaron por un burlón comentario del japonés.

 ** _*-Yo puedo regresar, nadie le dijo que venía. No es como si pudiéramos vestirme de mujer y hacerle creer al señor Nikolai que soy una.*_**

Con la emoción desbordando por cada poro de sus cuerpos, Viktor y Yurio, fueron los creadores y testigos de una de sus fantasías ocultas -una más sana que la otra- sobre su pareja y madre respectivamente. Aquel tranquilo día en Rusia, ellos fueron el par de padre e hijo más feliz de comprar ropa para Yuuri por los centros comerciales de Rusia en su camino a la casa de Nikolai. El pelinegro sollozaba con la cara roja oculta entre sus manos y es que, cualquiera en su situación lo hubiera hecho si su confianza masculina se veía rota por las simples palabras "te ves hermoso" o "eres muy lindo o bonito". Pues a pesar de que Yuuri amaba oírle decir esas cosas a su prometido y a su hijo, eso era cuando no vestía ropa de mujer, que para su desgracia le quedaba perfecta y lo hacía lucir como una hermosa joven japonesa aun con su cabello corto. Lo peor de todo eso, es que no dudaba que se viera bien y más teniendo a una gran multitud de hombres observándole con una sonrisa coqueta o incluso guiñándole un ojo al caminar por las calles del frio país que visitaba.

En aquella ocasión el rubio aceptaba con gran orgullo que tanto su padre como él, habían hecho un gran trabajo protegiendo a Yuuri de odiosos lobos que solo querían devorarlo. Una vez solucionado su "problema", los rusos se sintieron con mayor confianza, por lo que no dudaron estar preparados para la visita al señor Plisetsky. Habían comprado ropa femenina de más para que Yuuri utilizara durante su estadía en el gélido país, así como maquillaje, perfumes e incluso una peluca, todo lo necesario para mantener la farsa que representarían.

Después de cierta sorpresa inicial, Nikolai esbozo una suave sonrisa a la joven japonesa que Viktor presento como su prometida y a la que Yurio llamaba sin vergüenza alguna y con mucho cariño, "mamá". El hombre mayor se mostró genuinamente feliz de saber que su antiguo yerno estaba profundamente enamorado de la pelinegra y que tanto él como su nieto, eran absurdamente felices en Japón ahora. Se habían comunicado con anterioridad por teléfono y sabía que estaban bien, pero saberlo por ese medio y verlo por sus propios ojos era muy diferente. Estaba realmente feliz de que esos dos encontraran en alguien más, la felicidad que su hija nunca supo dar.

Durante dos semanas Yurio vio otro de sus sueños realizados. Amanecía muy feliz para probar un desayuno hecho por su madre y abuelo, quienes se llevaban muy bien después del primer día en el que se conocieron bastante durante una charla -interrogatorio- muy amena, donde Viktor y su hijo con pequeñas aportaciones de la joven japonesa relataron como se conocieron y el estilo de vida que llevaban actualmente. Las tardes la pasaban todos juntos con la intención de mostrarle a Yuuri los mejores lugares de su país natal y por las noches volvían a tener una cena familiar. Pasaban el tiempo jugando algún juego o veían alguna película en ocasiones. Y hasta donde supo, sus padres y abuelo compartían algunas copas después de que él se retirara a dormir temprano, a pesar de todo no dejaba de ser un pequeño que debía ir a la cama temprano.

En alguna de las pocas salidas a solas que tuvo con su abuelo, no pudo evitar hablar como perico y con una tonta sonrisa como la de su padre -faceta que solo Nikolai veía en su nieto- todo lo que había vivido con su madre y lo mucho que la quería en secreto, claramente omitiendo el hecho de que era hombre y de que mintieron diciendo de que era hermana de su entrenador. Y es que en las llamadas anteriores ya le había contado a Nikolai del gran entrenador que encontró en el país del sol naciente.

El hombre mayor sentía gran felicidad por su amado nieto, que había encontrado el amor que se había vuelto una sombra amarga en el infante ante la ausencia de una figura materna digna, revolviendo con cariño a las rubias hebras le dijo que eso era bueno y que no hiciera sufrir a sus padres cuando fuera adolescente. Yurio simplemente sonrió y prometió que lo intentaría.

En el transcurso de la visita, Nikolai pudo confirmar la primera impresión que tuvo de la linda japonesita; era una buena chica, amable con cualquiera, aun con él, quien representaba un pasado triste para Viktor y Yurio. También le fascino el que fuera tan tímida, por lo que, para gracia del par de sus rusos y desgracia de la chica, adquirió el gusto de verla roja de vergüenza, postura nerviosa y balbuceante a causa de algún comentario suyo referente a su buen físico o a lo buena madre que era. El hombre viejo la paso bien con las pláticas que tenía con "ella", le gustaba su inteligencia, su genuina modestia y el punto de vista que tenía, entre muchas de sus cualidades y los poco o nada defectos que pudo encontrar en la joven. Pero lo que convenció al señor Plisetsky de que ella era la persona adecuada para formar parte importante de la vida de su amado nieto y de Viktor, a quien consideraba un hijo fue el amor que se notaba a leguas que sentía por ellos.

 **~Fin del Flash Back~**

 **.**

— Bien, es el momento. —le anuncio a su madre, alejándolo del recuerdo de aquellos días.

— Ah... Si...—un poco aturdido, Yuuri apenas logro alcanzar a tomar entre sus manos la chamarra de su pequeño, por viejos recuerdos no había escuchado al presentador llamando a su hijo— ¡Animo Yuri! —grito justo cuando el menor se colocaba en medio de la pista.

Suspiro antes de que la rutina comenzara, moviendo sus manos acordes a la música. Una melodía dulce, suave, muy buena representante de los sentimientos que quería transmitir de nueva cuenta; el primer amor. Aquel sentimiento tan puro y lleno de ilusiones, tan inocente en jóvenes como él, quienes creían en el amor eterno y verdadero. Quería transmitir con su suave patinar lo dulce que le parecía aquel sentimiento, con los lentos movimientos de manos lo frágil que le parecía, con sus saltos lo emocionante que era cada momento al lado de la persona amada, con su rostro expresaba la felicidad que sentía por vivir todo aquello, puso el corazón en todo momento, rememorando cada vivencia y cada emoción generado del amor, de su primer amor.

A mitad de la rutina y con rapidez, busco en la multitud cerca de la barrera a la persona a la que le dedicaba esa segunda rutina, sonriendo con un poco de arrogancia al encontrarla al lado de su padre, con lágrimas en los ojos y con un rostro bastante rojo. Se sentía afortunado de tenerla a ella, de saberse correspondido pero sobre todo, se sentía superior a todos aquellos que no tendrían su oportunidad al lado de ella. Ahora se sentía capaz de comprender a su padre ruso cuando decía que disfrutaba ver a todos aquellos que por mucho que desearan, jamás podrían tocar a su amado Yuuri. Ahora él podía decir lo mismo, se sentía superior a todos aquellos que gustaban de su novia, de la hija menor de Yuuko. Su rutina y su dulce amor tenía nombre, todo dedicado a Lutz Nishigori.

¡Ah! Como deseaba gritarlo ahí, en medio de la pista y con todo ese público presente.

En el lugar reinaba el silencio, todo el público -lo apoyara o no- estaba sumergido en ese pequeño mundo que el menor había creado, un lugar reconfortante, feliz y lleno de amor. A la memoria de varios llego el viejo recuerdo de su primer amor, aquel que creyeron seria eterno y fue el causante de muchas ilusiones. Muchos podían decir que aquella primera vez no era un lindo recuerdo pero eso se debía a que no termino bien para ellos, pero con sus movimientos y la música que escogió, Yurio se encargó de hacerles recordar que, a pesar del mal final, tuvo un lindo inicio y muchos lindos recuerdos durante el transcurso de su historia.

Tal vez por ser joven él mismo estaba cayendo en esas ilusiones de que todo sería miel sobre hojuelas con Lutz, pero eso poco le importaba en ese momento, pues él sabía y estaba más que dispuesto a luchar porque ese sentimiento se fortaleciera, que fuera eterno. Estaba más que seguro de que sería feliz a su lado como lo eran Viktor y Yuuri. Había crecido entre viendo a dos matrimonios amorosos y felices; sus padres y sus abuelos eran el vivo ejemplo de que el amor verdadero existía; sin importar los viejos amores. Incluso tenía el ejemplo de sus abuelos maternos, quienes vivían amando a su primer amor.

— ¡Animo Yuratchka! ¡Gana esa medalla!

La fuerte voz dándole animo atrajo la atención del rubio, sonriendo con más seguridad. Tomando fuerzas para los últimos dos saltos que faltaban. Al momento en que su pie aterrizo de forma perfecta sobre el hielo lo supo, dentro de él nació la seguridad que había hecho todo de manera perfecta. Ahora todo dependería de la puntuación que los jueces le dieran, él había dejado el alma en la pista más que satisfecho de haber logrado que sus dos rutinas transmitieran correctamente sus sentimientos, aquellos que no podía expresar libremente por su personalidad. Después de los agradecimientos al público se acercó a la entrada, donde fue recibido con un gran abrazo por su alegre novia, Lutz lloraba mientras le decía lo mucho que lo quería.

Correspondió su abrazo con una mano y acepto con la otra los protectores de cuchilla que le extendía su madre, sonriendo por las felicitaciones de Yuuri, quien estaba seguro de que el ganar el oro no sería solo un deseo después de una rutina tan complicada hecha a la perfección. El pelinegro se sentía un poco mal porque el sueño de sus niños -Lutz y Yurio- no se lograría; su vieja alumna había ganado el bronce en la categoría femenil, no obstante, aun existía la posibilidad de que su pequeño hijo lograra el oro, si bien su rutina no era tan movida como otras, Viktor y él se encargaron de que los elementos y los saltos fueran de gran dificultad sin arriesgar la salud física de su hijo, todo perfectamente coordinado con la melodía.

Mientras esperaba su calificación mando saludos a su familia en Japón, presumiendo con el dedo la marca de un beso en su mejilla, imaginando los celos de su suegro ante la idea de que su hija le dio un beso frente a una gran audiencia. Yuuri le riño un poco para que se comportara frente a las cámaras, pero el rubio no le presto gran atención al ver llegar a Viktor, quien había subido a las gradas para que Nikolai tuviera acceso a esa parte del lugar y pudiera felicitar rápidamente a su nieto.

— ¡Yuri Katsuki ha roto el récord de su antiguo padre...! —nuevamente fue ahorcado en los abrazos de su madre mucho antes de que él mismo pudiera procesar su hazaña.

Padre, abuelo y novia corrieron a abrazar -sin importarles las cámaras o el protocolo- a Yurio cuando la puntuación excedió el récord impuesto por Viktor tiempo atrás y quedo a unas décimas de superar el récord de Yuuri.

— ¡Yurio, hijo mío, eres el mejor! —exclamaba Viktor restregando su mejilla contra la del rubio que empezaba a fastidiase.

— Bien por ti Yuri. —le dijo su abuelo con una gran sonrisa y tomándolo de las manos.

Después del festejo inicial se alejaron un poco de las zonas llamativas, esperarían y pedirían a los dioses porque su pequeño mantuviera su primer lugar en la tabla aun después de las participaciones de Otabek y J.j. Yuuri estrecho la mano de Nikolai, correspondiendo el abrazo que el hombre mayor le dio después para felicitar el triunfo. Yurio al verlos hablar tan animadamente sonrió aún más, su abuelo tenía un gran cariño con su madre que era bien correspondido. Actualmente Nikolai los visitaba seguido en Hasetsu, quedándose una larga temporada para pasar con la familia japonesa.

Mila y Lutz le felicitaron y atrajeron casi por completo su atención en una charla sobre que ellas estaban seguras que obtendría la medalla, confiaban en la rutina completamente. De reojo, observo con burla como su madre se sonrojaba seguramente por algún comentario de parte de su abuelo que reía abiertamente. Creyó haber leído de los labios de su padre algo sobre un vestido de mujer, por lo que dedujo que el tema sería lo mismo que cada vez que Yuuri y Nikolai se veían después de un tiempo.

Yuuri tartamudeo bastante avergonzado cuando su vieja alumna se alió a esos dos rusos para hacerle recordar el cómo su camuflaje de ser mujer fue fácilmente descubierto por la experiencia y sabiduría del rubio mayor.

.

 **~Flash Back~**

Después de dos agradables semanas en compañía del viejo Plisetsky y de haber presentado al próximo miembro de su familia, Yurio y sus padres se encontraban en el aeropuerto junto a Nikolai, quien había insistido en despedirles hasta el final, la había pasado tan bien en su compañía, que el hombre mayor en verdad sentía su partida. Tanto Viktor como su hijo no podían ocultar su felicidad de que todo saliera muy bien con su farsa y de que alguien tan importante para ellos como lo era el abuelo del pequeño, aceptara a Yuuri con los brazos abiertos. Tanto cariño había tomado Nikolai por la nueva familia que había prometido ir a Japón a la menor oportunidad y pasar unas largas vacaciones ahí para disfrutar a detalle todo lo que encanto a su antiguo yerno y a su nieto.

Todos los viajeros tenían la sensación de triunfo en el engaño a pesar del pequeño rastro de culpa por ocultar la verdad; Yuuri había mostrado grandes dotes actorales a la hora de personificar a una mujer, que incluso por momentos su hijo y pareja habían olvidado el hecho de que era hombre, pensamientos que les gano un golpe en la cabeza de parte del actor novato, quien con honestidad se sentía mal por engañar a un hombre tan amable y comprensivo como el abuelo ruso, así como también sentía un poco humillado su orgullo varonil.

Mientras esperaban ser llamados para abordar, Viktor y su retoño disfrutaban de una bebida caliente observando a Yuuri y abuelo intercambiar recetas con una sonrisa. Nikolai le había pedido a la linda japonesita algunas recetas de su país que a ellos les gustaran para complacerlos en la próxima visita que le hicieran, Yuuri se las brindo rápidamente pidiendo a cambio la receta de los pirozhiki de katsudon que el mayor creo durante su estadía, todo fuera por consentir a su pequeño a su llegada en Japón.

— Pasajeros de vuelo 214, favor de abordar por la puerta número 13...

— Bueno, creo que ese es nuestra llamada. —dijo con cierto tono de tristeza el pelinegro.

Viktor comenzó a tomar los abrigos, bufandas y otras cosas de los asientos de a lado, tomando a su vez un poco de su bebida la cual no podría introducir. El pequeño rubio disfrutaba su jugo escuchando a los demás, estaba completamente listo para volver. Actualmente y con solo 2 semanas lejos, extrañaba mucho Japón, aunque adoraba a su abuelo ruso tanto como a su madre, más allá del océano estaba el resto de su familia, sus amigos, mascotas, personas queridas -como los amigos de sus padres- y la chica que le gustaba, a los cuales extrañaba mucho. Tal vez debería comenzar a pensar cómo convencer a su testarudo y querido abuelo de irse a vivir con ellos a Japón, de ese modo tendría a toda su familia junta. Su pequeña y genial mentecilla comenzaba a cavilar sus opciones, a crear planes a futuros.

—...rio... yurio...

— ¿Eh? —regreso a la realidad ante el movimiento en su hombro y la voz de su padre.

Viktor se había sentado de nuevo a su lado para colocarse a su altura al no ver reacción de su parte cuando le dijeron que era momento de irse.

— Deja de soñar despierto. Es hora de irnos. —le sonrió.— Acaba tu jugo o deberás tirarlo.

El pequeño asintió y justo cuando iba a levantarse, la voz de su abuelo los detuvo unos momentos, le escucharon despedirse y agradecer la visita, confesando lo feliz que le hizo tal detalle para con él después de lo sucedido.

— Entonces lo visitaremos antes del inicio de temporada.

El rubio menor asintió con una sonrisa, sus padres habían prometido visitarlo antes de la boda y la única fecha que lograron coordinar fue ir a Rusia una semana antes de que la nueva temporada comenzara, ya después viajarían a la primera competición de Yuuri desde el frio país. Con el ultimo llamado para abordar, Yuuri abrazo a Nikolai cuando se lo pidió como despedida; Yurio observo con gran felicidad el momento, pero llamo su atención la expresión de su abuelo después de la muestra de afecto, era como si hubiera confirmado algo, extrañado se quedó en su lugar.

— Yuuri...

Tanto padre como hijo dieron un sorbo a su bebida, curiosos de las palabras del hombre mayor.

— ¿Si? —sonrió al ver al viejo ruso.

— La próxima vez que me visiten, por favor, usa la ropa acorde a ti. —El hombre mayor sonrió con picaría— Me gustaría conocerte, tal cual eres. Apuesto que eres un hermoso jovencito.

Padre e hijo voltearon a verse al escuchar las primeras palabras del abuelo y sin poder evitarlo escupieron la bebida que tomaban mojando al contrario al escuchar que su farsa había fallado totalmente. Casi pierden el vuelo de regreso disculpándose con el abuelo por lo hecho, pero el anciano les aseguro que nada malo pasaba, que se había divertido bastante viéndolos esforzarse porque no lo descubrieran.

Después de aquello regresaron a Japón y Yuuri les había advertido con una cara que les causo gran temor -a pesar de que sonreía- que, si contaban lo sucedido en Rusia referente al hecho de que vistió por dos semanas como mujer, serian hombres muertos.

 **~Fin del flash back~**

.

El siguiente en salir fue Otabek, a quien le dio ánimos. Eran contrincantes, pero ante todo eran amigos, por lo que deseaba que lograra quedar en él podía, justo a su lado. Un deseo egoísta que no había confesado a nadie era el tener a su mejor amigo a su lado en el podía durante toda su carrera profesional, justo como en su tiempo Viktor tuvo a Christophe Giacometti y Yuuri tuvo a Phichit Chulanont. Los mejores amigos de sus padres estuvieron ahí para ellos durante toda la carrera y aun después. Toda la familia e incluidas Mila y Lutz prestaban gran atención a la rutina del patinador de Kazajistán, festejando sus saltos y elementos bien ejecutados así como la pequeña falla que tuvo cerca del final, la cual seguramente había bajado el puntaje.

La más entusiasmada en dar su apoyo era su amiga pelirroja, detalle que no había notado hasta el momento. Intercambio una mirada con Lutz, quien le sonrió pícaramente señalando a Mila con el mentón, la rusa había sido la primera en correr a recibir a Otabek en la entrada de la pista, abrazándole en cuanto pudo. La insinuación de su novia fue bastante sorprendente, nunca había pensado que tal vez Mila sintiera algo por su mejor amigo, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo y más después de la sonrisa ladina de parte de Otabek y la mirada que le dirigió a la pelirroja mientras esperaba su puntaje. Oh, sí. Se haría un tiempo para averiguar que había y no había entre ellos. Tal vez volviera a hacer el papel de cupido.

También observo la presentación del competidor de Canadá, la rutina de Jean fue muy a su estilo tuvo que reconocer. No le hubiera sorprendido quedar por debajo de él, pero un fallo que tuvo al inicio le dio un puntaje menor y por consiguiente quedo en segundo lugar, dándole a él la medalla de oro. Ante la emoción olvido su porte altivo y gruñón que mostraba ante las cámaras, recibiendo un abrazo y un beso de su novia antes de que corriera con sus padres para celebrar. Olvido que la cámara le enfocaba en todo momento y le importo poco al momento de abrazarlos y darle un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, recibiendo con una gran sonrisa los dados por Viktor y Yuuri por toda su cara. Algunas lágrimas de felicidad quedaron en sus ojos cuando recibió el abrazo de su abuelo y la felicitación de Otabek, ganador del bronce.

Después de eso, el Grand Prix Final había llegado a su fin, con él en la cabeza. A pesar de que solo deseaba irse de ahí para festejar con sus padres y su novia, espero pacientemente la entrega de medallas. Sus padres se sacrificaron por él al dar las entrevistas, brindándole a él un momento de paz y relajación antes de todo el alboroto que causo su triunfo; el joven prodigio, hijo de leyendas ganando su primer oro en su primera competencia. Paseo por la instalación junto con Lutz, por los pasillos menos concurridos. Hablaban sobre lo bien que se sentía lograr ese pequeño sueño que se impuso al inicio de todo; mostrar que su familia era simplemente perfecta y que no podía pedir nada más, rodeado de amor. Su amena charla se vio interrumpida por una llamada al celular de la chica de parte de sus hermanas que deseaban felicitar a su amigo de aventuras.

Observo con su feliz sonrisa y gran orgullo a su chica, sintiéndose afortunado porque Lutz correspondiera sus sentimientos y además estuviera a su lado para compartir ese momento. Viéndola justo a su lado, hablando con sus hermanos, le fue inevitable pensar en las tres y su gran similitud que tienen y confunden a muchos, sin embargo, aun cuando son muy similares, para él, cada una tiene un punto de distinción y que le ayudo mucho para distinguirlas al inicio: la mayor de las trillizas, Axel, peinaba su cabello en dos coletas y su color favorito era el color morado, motivo por el que la mayoría de su ropa era de ese color; Lutz obstaba por peinar su cabello en un chongo y su color preferido era el azul claro, algo que se mostraba ya que siempre tenía algún accesorio o prenda de ese tono en su atuendo; mientras que la menor, Loop, se peinaba en una sencilla coleta de caballo y su color era el rosa al igual que casi toda su ropa. Después de tratarlas noto diferencias en su forma de hablar -Lutz era la más educada a la hora de dirigirse a las personas, influenciada por Yuuri mientras que sus hermanas habían sido influenciadas por la despreocupada actitud de Viktor-, de actuar -Axel parecía más liberal al moverse dentro de la pista al igual que Lutz-, pequeñas manías -como que Loop gustaba jugar con su cabello cuando estaba nerviosa o que Lutz mordía su labio inferior después de evadir la verdad, mientras que Axel desviaba la mirada cuando mentía-.

Recibió de su compañera el celular, agradeciendo con orgullo las felicitaciones de todos en Japón. Como era costumbre, la familia Nishigori y algunos amigos habían sintonizado la competencia desde la sala del Onsen. Escucho y acepto enviar felicitaciones a algunos rivales de la competencia de parte de las otras dos trillizas, aun con los años, eran muy apasionadas por el patinaje artístico y las redes sociales, en las cuales a menudo se quedaban hasta tarde para publicar variedad de cosas. Las chicas son demasiado inteligentes y traviesas, puesto que gustaban mucho de grabar en secreto a su papá Yuuri y cuando él se convirtió en patinador también, así como twittear la vida personal de ellos. Eran tan sociales como Viktor pudo influenciarles, seguras de sí mismas y capaces de triunfar en las disciplinas.

Cuando le confeso a su madre sobre su gusto por Lutz, Yuuri admitió que él no podía diferenciarlas de no ser por su forma de hablar, algo que tenía en común con Viktor, aun así recibió el apoyo del japonés y el de su suegra para mantener una relación con ella. Yuko le aceptaba como parte de su familia y no había puesto ningún contra a su relación, caso contrario a Takeshi, su suegro le odiaba desde que le anunciaron su noviazgo. Muchos le preguntaron por qué gustaba de Lutz específicamente, siendo que las tres eran iguales, pero hasta la fecha esa pregunta le era imposible de contestar con certeza; Lutz era simplemente especial. Cuando eran pequeñas eran muy idénticas a su padre, pero al crecer empezaron parecerse mucho a su madre, puesto que poseían los ojos grandes y marrones, así como el cabello castaño rojizo de su Yuko, pero ante sus ojos, Lutz era diferente a sus hermanas y única.

Yuuri se detuvo a unos metros de la pareja al verlos hablar tan animadamente por teléfono y jugar entre ellos por ver quien debía tener el aparato, sonrió por verlos felices juntos. Le dolía tener que interrumpirlos, pero la ceremonia estaba por comenzar, la presencia de su precioso hijo era indispensable.

— ¡Lutz, Yurio, es hora! —grito.

Los jóvenes voltearon simultáneamente, colgando a los pocos segundos la llamada.

— ¿Tus abuelos? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

— Todos en realidad. —sonrió de lado, abrazando por la cintura a su padre cuando él le paso un brazo por los hombros al igual que a Lutz. — Axel y Loop fueron las primeras.

— Mis hermanas le exigieron una demostración en vivo en cuanto lleguemos. —agrego la chica.

— Si, típico de ellas. —acepto Yuuri con una gran sonrisa, se sentia feliz y orgulloso de su hijo.— Bueno, a tu regreso podrás presumir tu medalla y la rutina con la que ganaste.

.

 **~Flash Back~**

Se encontraba súper nervioso, miro la hora por décima vez en tan solo 5 minutos y continuo con sus golpes del pie contra el pavimento, mirando su alrededor atreves de sus gafas de sol y su capucha puesta, llamando la atención de varios que lo catalogaron como vándalo por su actitud hostil. Ese día tan esperado por fin había llegado, tendría por primera vez una cita, si, una cita con la chica que le gustaba y él no podía alejar los nervios que sentía. Tal era una chica con la que había crecido casi como un hermano debido a la gran cercanía entre las familias, pero ahora en su adolescencia era su novia. Había tomado el primer paso para pedirle ser su novia, aunque más que nada pareció una pedida de mano cuando se lo dijeron a sus padres. Ese día fue tan vergonzoso que preferiría no recordarlo. Su cuerpo se estremecía ante los celos paternales de Takeshi y sus oídos retumbaban antes los gritos de su madre y Yuuko, así como la vergüenza invadía su rostro ante los vergonzosos recuerdos que Viktor conto sobre su época de pañales.

— Yuri, lo siento, ¿te hice esperar? —escucho una dulce voz que lo hizo levantar la mirada.

Se quedó sin aire al encontrarse con la chica de sus sueños, Lutz Nishigori, que sin duda estaba más hermosa de lo normal. La chica se veía espectacular con ese vestido azul y su ya normal peinado de un chongo y por primera vez en la vida, la vio maquillada. Simplemente encantadora.

— ¿Yuri? —llamo, pero no recibió respuesta— ¿Hada rusa? —burlo, esperando al menos enojo como una reacción.

— Ah, sí, soy yo. —el rubio estaba embobado, deleitándose con la hermosa chica enfrente de él.

Al escuchar la risa de Lutz, regreso en sí, procesando correctamente lo dicho por ella y su respuesta.

— ¡No me digas así! —la vergüenza se reflejaba en su sonrojo.

— Pero así te llaman tus fans. —no dejaba de reír abiertamente.

Yurio quiso mantener su actitud molesta, pero verla reír alejo todo sentimiento de enfado. Verla de ese modo era lo que más le gustaba. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos de la chamarra y suspiro para retomar su feliz día.

— No me interesan ellas.

— Entonces… ¿minino ruso? —sonrió traviesa.

— ¡Llámame por mi nombre como lo has hecho siempre! —un tic apareció en su ceja.

— Pero no es divertido. —se rio la chica.

— Ha. —suspiro nuevamente derrotado, le era cansado pelear con ella puesto que siempre perdía. Ahora entendía porque siempre decían que nunca le llevara la contraria a una mujer— Vamos. —dijo haciéndole señas para que lo siguiera.

— Claro. —dijo con su sonrisa traviesa, agarrándose del brazo del rubio que se sonrojo ante la cercanía.

Yurio mantuvo su mirada al frente, sería difícil acostumbrarse a eso, es más, ¿se acostumbraría? Su mamá aún no se acostumbraba a los mimos de su padre y eso que ya estaban casados. Mientras los chicos entraban al parque de diversiones, lugar típico, pero no por eso menos romántico para una primera cita, escondidos y no muy lejos de los ellos se encontraban varias personas escondidas detrás de unos matorrales curioseando.

— ¿Y que estamos haciendo aquí? —cuestiono Yuuri, bastante avergonzado por espiar a su retoño.

— Ellos se molestarán si nos descubren. —Yuuko tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Las otras dos trillizas asintieron de acuerdo a su madre, bastantes molestas porque ellos arruinaran la cita de su hermana y el gran trabajo que hicieron al maquillarla y ayudarle a vestirse. Mila -amiga rusa del rubio- observaba a la pareja ajena al momento, bastante sorprendida de que alguien fuera capaz de aceptar a un arisco Yurio.

— Esto es malo… Esto no luce nada bien. —murmuraba Viktor sin prestar atención a Yuko y Yuuri.

— Es verdad, están muy juntos. —dijo Nishigori a su lado, arrebatándole los binoculares al ruso.

Observo con molestia paternal como su hija estaba abrazada al brazo del rubio mientras compraban los boletos para entrar al parque de diversiones.

— ¿Para esto nos trajeron? ¿Para espiar la cita de nuestros hijos? —exclamaron Yuuri y Yuuko a sus esposos respectivamente.

— No puedo creerlo. Esperaba más de ti, Nishigori. —recrimino Yuuko, bastante molesta porque su marido estuviera aun en contra de un yerno tan perfecto como lo era el pequeño Yurio.

— ¡Nunca dejare que mi pequeña este con ese Yankee! —exclamo Nishigori.

— ¡Hey, ¿cómo que Yankee?! —exclamo Viktor, bastante molesto— Además, tu hija gusta de molestar a mi pequeño. Ella es la Yankee.

— ¿De qué están hablando ambos? —dijo Axel, la mayor de las trillizas.

— ¿Desde cuándo se interesan en la vida amorosa de esos dos? —cuestiono ahora la menor de las trilliza, Loop.— Su enamoramiento lleva años frente a ustedes, solo porque ahora al fin se confesaron no quiere decir que pueden intervenir.

— Mi pequeña no estará con un ruso delincuente.

— ¡Oye! —gritaron Yuuri y Viktor

El trio se envolvió en una discusión a la que se unió Yuuko apoyando a su mejor amigo y a su esposo ruso, todos unidos contra los celos de Takeshi. A pesar de todo Viktor no estaba en contra de que su hijo saliera con Lutz, de hecho, estaba bastante feliz de que tuviera su primer -y tal vez único- amor con alguien tan linda como su alumna, pero deseaba parecer un poco molesto para seguir la corriente de Takeshi, tal vez de esa forma pareciera un poco más padre, le había dicho en secreto a Yuuri, más el japonés no pensó que llegaran a ese nivel.

— Esto es realmente ridículo, vámonos Loop. —Las hermanas se fueron sin más, no querían molestar la cita de su hermana puesto que estaban muy feliz por ella.

— Nosotros también nos vamos, no interfiramos en su cita. —dijo Yuuri.

Su mejor amiga acepto y cuando estaban a punto de irse fueron detenidos por la exclamación de sus esposos.

— Yuuri nunca te pedí intervenir, lo único que quiero es…

— Eliminar a ese chico / esa chica…—dijeron al unísono ambos padres.

Para gran sorpresa de Yuuri y Yuuko, ambos sacaron un arma de juego que podía pasar por real pero lo cierto era que eran pistolas con balas de pintura.

— Yuuri / Yuuko cúbreme la espalda. —exigieron los padres.

— ¡Como si fuéramos hacer eso! —exclamaron las madres, bastante molestas.

— ¡Ambos están locos! — grito Yuuko.

— ¿Como es que cambiaron de opinión de Yuri y Lutz respectivamente? —pregunto Yuuri con sus manos en la cadera, exigiendo una respuesta con la mirada— Para empezar, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? —Viktor desvió la mirada ante la pregunta directa— Deberían pensarlo mejor, por favor, solo lograran que los chicos los odien.

— Yuuri, ya lo pensé mucho y… llegue a la conclusión que debo matar a tu hijo. —Dijo Nishigori con gran seriedad, haciendo sonar el arma.

— ¡Hey! —exclamo en desacuerdo Viktor— Es tu hija quien debe de pagar, sedujo a mi inocente hijo.

— Tu hijo es el delincuente, tan solo mírale ese cabello rubio.

— Es su tono natural. —defendió el ruso mayor— Y, para empezar, no quiero que mi hijo sufra lo que sufrió un ruso tonto hace años…

— ¿Estás hablando de ti? —Takeshi le recrimino.

— Al casarse con una mujer mala… —Viktor le ignoro.

— Si lo haces, ¿verdad? —el japonés quería saber si estaba insinuando que su hija era igual a Anya.

— ...Aunque el final de la historia es bonito le ahorrare el triste comienzo.

— ¡No tienes que ahorrarle nada porque nada malo le pasara! —grito Yuuri ya bastante molesto con ambos.

El patinador pelinegro tenía un tic en la ceja con gran molestia, después de todo, su esposo estaba llevando su juego más lejos de lo que había dicho.

— Como padre tengo que velar por Yuri, amor.

Antes de que el japonés pudiera alegar algo más, ambos hombres dieron vuelta y corrieron a comprar las entradas para poder seguir a sus hijos.

— Yuuko, ¿ahora qué hacemos? —pregunto preocupado.

— Lo siento, Katsuki-san, Nishigori-san. —De entre los arbustos se levantó la última joven que había observado todo en silencio.

— ¿Mila?

— Por favor llámenme Mila Boss 12.

Yuuri boqueo al ver a la pelirroja amiga de Yuri -desde que este entro a patinar en la sección Junior- sacar igualmente un arma y colocarse unos lentes de sol, siguiendo a los dos padres. La chica quería saber más de esa relación.

— ¿Que estás haciendo Mila? —pregunto Yuuri, deteniéndola— ¿Y de dónde sacaste esa arma y porque el 12?

— Es la edad de Yuri cuando lo conocí y lo convertí en mi esclavo… digo amigo. —se corrigió, siguiendo su camino a la taquilla.

— ¡Mila, sabía que podía confiar en ti! —Dijo Viktor conmovido.

— Oye, calvo, confía en mí. —Viktor no pudo ni protestar— Yuri es como un hermano menor para mí y por eso vine desde Rusia para visitarlo. Pondré a prueba a esa Lutz. —dijo cargando su arma— Vamos calvo, viejo. —llamo a ambos padres para luego salir corriendo tras los tortolitos.

— ¡Esperen! —grito Yuuri para luego suspirar cansado al ver como se adentraban al parque— Esto es realmente malo, esos tres van en serio a arruinar la primera cita de Yuri y Lutz. —volteo a ver a su amiga— Yuuko, ayúdame a detenerlos.

— ¿A quién llamas Yuuko? —cargo su arma, la cual el azabache no tenía ni idea de donde lo saco al igual que los demás— Soy la asesina Yuuko 12

— ¿Eh? ¡Espera! ¡Yuuko! ¿Tú también?

— ¡Lo siento Yuuri, esto parece realmente divertido! —grito la mujer alejándose y despidiéndose de él con una mano— ¡No te preocupes, no atentare en contra de Yurio sino de su padre por insinuar que mi hija es mala!

Viéndolos alejarse, Yuuri se quedó en su lugar. Optando por seguirles para detenerles. Tal vez su amiga había sucumbido ante los enemigos tal como dice el dicho; "si no puedes con ellos, úneteles" pero él no lo haría, por el contrario, les demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer una madre por ver la felicidad de su hijo y de quien consideraba otra hija más.

Aquel día todos aprendieron una lección muy importante para la convivencia de las familias Nishigori y Katsuki, nunca arruines los momentos románticos de Yurio con su amada, el pequeño rubio tal vez no tuviera la sangre de su dulce madre, pero como se parecía a él al momento de enojarse. No necesitaba de gritos o golpes para atemorizar a la mismísima Kayako, una mirada y palabras sencillas asegurando una muerte lenta y dolorosa era suficiente para que incluso su suegro le pidiera perdón y le arreglara otra cita con su pequeña -que era sacrificada al malvado demonio-. Y también aprendieron que la única capaz de hacerle olvidar su enfado o incluso acercarse a él en ese estado era la valiente Lutz, que pudo darle un golpe para que dejara de amenazar a sus seres queridos.

 **~Fin del Flash Back~**

.

La ceremonia de entrega de medallas fue tal y como siempre vio desde lejos, primero con Viktor y después con Yuuri, todo aplausos y felicitaciones, algunas sinceras otras hipócritas. Con gusto se tomó fotos al lado de Otabek, queria que su triunfo al lado de su amigo fuera grabado para el porvenir. Ese y sus muchos triunfos futuros. Y aunque fue contra su voluntad, tuvo que posar para un sonríen y arrogante J.j, quien a pesar de quedar en segundo acepto su derrota de manera amigable e incluso había alabado a la influencia de sus padres, gesto que le otorgo un poco de respeto en el corazón de Yurio.

Seguido de las fotos en el podio y en la pista, Yuuri lo guio a una sala aparte donde fue abordado por una gran variedad de reporteros, quienes tardaron más en rodearlo que en comenzar a gritar sus preguntas. Comenzaron con lo más común; sus entrenamientos, su dieta, sus rutinas, sobre su inspiración, la presentación para pasar preguntas más personales al verle acompañado de Lutz y luego iniciaron con las que más odiaba que le hiciera, sobre la relación de sus padres, algunos hablaban bien de las leyendas vivas del patinaje, pero muchos otros simulaban sus intenciones con fingida inocencia a la hora de interrogar.

Al principio de todo sonreía con gran superioridad a la vez que respondía las preguntas de los diversos periodistas que insistían en saber la fórmula del éxito que seguramente -a opinión de ellos-, le habían cedido las leyendas vivas del patinaje -sus padres- y aunque él aclaro e insistió sin resultados que la única fórmula para el éxito, su éxito, era el amor de su familia; principalmente de sus padres, así como también el esfuerzo y la voluntad de cada uno, en su caso estaba más que determinado a no irse de ahí con otra medalla que no fuera la de oro. Escuchando las absurdas preguntas de los reporteros no dejo de pensar en cuanto le gustaría volver a casa ya. Los hombres de información comenzaban a molestarse por la actitud tan altanera y sus escasas respuestas del patinador, quien, a pesar de notarlo no hacía nada por cambiar su actitud, después de todo, no deseaba darles respuestas a quienes semanas -e incluso días- atrás aseguraban que no llegaría muy lejos por culpa del estilo de vida que le daba tener dos padres varones.

Viktor intentaba consolar a su pareja, quien suspiraba cansado al ver a su hijo de ese modo durante las entrevistas. Le había pedido que se comportara, pero como siempre Yurio tenía su forma de hacer las cosas, al menos agradecía que en esta ocasión no intentara golpearlos como años atrás. Le veían desde uno de los costados de la habitación designada para ese momento y ambos padres realmente agradecían que los organizadores de la competencia aceptaran que Lutz estuviera a su lado, ambos confiaban en que la trilliza frenaría el carácter impulsivo del rubio si llegaba a molestarse más de la cuenta. Un rato después de muchas fotos y una gran variedad de preguntas, el tiempo para dicha actividad se terminaba por lo que, al tener la oportunidad de realizar una última pregunta, una reportera de un periódico ruso le pidió algunas palabras sobre su triunfo y a quien se lo dedicaba.

Yurio cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho al momento en que cerró los ojos, meditando su respuesta un poco más que las anteriores. Sonrió al sentir el cuerpo de su novia a su lado, al abrir los ojos dedico una mirada rápida a sus padres, quienes parecían también interesados en su respuesta. Miro directamente a la reportera, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Lutz.

— Me siento fantástico al mostrar esta medalla sobre mis hombros y tengan por seguro que me mantendré en la cima a partir de hoy. Desde este momento toda medalla de oro tendrá mi nombre. Y les recomiendo que graben en sus mentes vacías el nombre de mis padres, Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki, porque serán esos apellidos los que reinaran por varios años más. —contesto Yuri viendo directamente a todos los presentes y con la mejor cara para darle peso a sus palabras— Es obvio que esta medalla es solo mía y de mis padres, quienes me ayudaron y apoyaron en todo momento al igual que mi familia en Japón. En esta competencia vine pensando ganar, pero sobre todo a demostrar a todo el mundo lo orgulloso y feliz que soy al lado de mis padres. Viktor y Yuuri son las mejores personas que conozco en este mundo y quienes no lo vean...—tomo aire, presionando un poco el hombro de Lutz para empujarla e instarla avanzar y alejarse de ahi—...quienes no vean que ellos son fantásticos como padres pueden **¡pudrirse!**

— ¡Yurio! —el grito de Yuuri murió por las exclamaciones de los hombres de prensa.

Viktor dio algunas carcajadas abiertamente mientras su esposo negaba con la cabeza, ambos caminando para seguir el paso de su retoño. Si bien estaban conmovidos por las palabras tal vez un poco bruscas de su hijo, lo conocían lo suficiente como para interpretarlas con el amor que el rubio les profesaba.

— El tío Yuuri te reñirá en cuanto estemos a solas. —Aseguro Lutz con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

A ella como a sus hermanas también les molestaba sobremanera lo que se decía de la relación de los padres de Yuri, pero poco podían hacer unas chiquillas -ante los ojos del mundo- para cambiar el enfermo pensamiento de la sociedad sobre el amor entre personas del mismo sexo. No era enfermo, ni asqueroso, mucho menos repulsivo, por el contrario, era simple y hermosamente amor; el amor entre Viktor y Yuuri era puro e inocente, y ante sus ojos era igual o tal vez más hermoso que el amor que se profesaban sus padres -Yuuko y Takeshi- y los señores Katsuki.

— Ya me las arreglare para que lo olvide y mejor me mime. —aseguro con prepotencia infantil.

Ambos jóvenes sentían a los adultos detrás de ellos por lo que hablaban en voz baja mientras se dirigían a la salida, donde se encontrarían con Mila y Otabek para después ir a celebrar a algún restaurante todos juntos.

— Mimarte será lo último que haga. —ahogo su risa con una mano, adoraba la seguridad del rubio en sí mismo.

— Oh, créeme que lo lograre. —Sonrió perversamente— Unas copas de alcohol en la celebración y mi viejo se encargará de hacerle olvidar a mi madre. Para mañana, mi madre solo me mimara.

Lutz se sonrojo al imaginar que podría ocurrir al cumplirse el plan de Yurio, por lo que opto por cambiar el tema, respetaba mucho a Yuuri y Viktor como para indagar que hacían más allá de las demostraciones públicas -besos y abrazos-.

— Aun así, no debiste decir eso enfrente de los reporteros. ¿Qué harás si el próximo año no ganas el oro? —la chica rio más libremente. — Quedarías como un fanfarrón.

— Oh, ¿no me crees capaz de hacerlo? —sonrió de lado. — Por supuesto que cumpliré con lo que dije, de lo contrario ellos solo hablaran mal de mis padres. Les demostrare de nuevo y cuantas veces haga falta que tengo la mejor suerte al tener a mi familia conmigo. —Juro para sus adentros una vez más— Y eso te incluye a ti también. —Lutz dejo de sonreír y le miro confundida— Como futura Katsuki tendrás que hacer tu mejor esfuerzo y mantenerte a mi nivel, de lo contrario será tu culpa los golpes que dé a esos buitres por defenderte a ti también.

La joven Nishigori no sabía si enojarse o sentirse feliz, pero claramente la vergüenza venció cualquier sentir que se apodero de ella tras esa declaración.

.

.

La felicidad aun lo embargaba un día después y a pesar de que odiaba viajar en avión tan temprano, esta vez el mismo había apresurado a sus padres para regresar a casa, no aguantaba las ganas de regresar a Japón.

— ¡Yuuri, resiste!

Lutz y él soltaron una carcajada ante el grito de Viktor, quien estaba preocupado porque su amado tenía una gran resaca de la celebración de la noche anterior. Nikolai ayudaba a su antiguo yerno a cuidar del japonés, que a pesar de lo mal que la estaba pasando en ese momento aún estaba feliz por su vida actual. Su hijo gano la medalla de oro y se las dedico a ellos en nombre del amor que les tenía como sus padres, tenía una familia que amaba y un trabajo que disfrutaba, y sobre todo tenía al amor de su vida justo a su lado pidiéndole que resista.

Después de dedicar una sonrisa e intercambiar una mirada con su madre, el pequeño rubio regreso la mirada a la ventana del avión, sintiendo a Lutz recargarse en su hombro para volver a dormir un poco. Él también cerro los ojos, pensando en su llegada y en como la pasaría en la posada de la familia; seria recibido con efusividad por sus seres queridos que le felicitarían por su triunfo, probaría la comida que su abuela preparo para papacharlo por su triunfo, escucharía a su abuelo materno y su maestra de ballet presumirle a los clientes del onsen a su nieto y alumno favorito -respectivamente- con gran orgullo, mientras tanto él bromearía con sus mejores amigas y estaría al lado de su novia, sintiéndose feliz sabiendo que sus padres se desaparecerían un rato para pasear y estar a solas demostrándose su amor y siendo felices, también tocaría el abultado abdomen de su tía Mary y les contaría a sus futuros primos su gran hazaña, estaba seguro que los lechones estarían felices por él también, pasaría un rato con su madre que lo mimaría mientras observaban a su padre y a su tío Chris -esposo de su tía Mari y viejo amigo de Viktor- discutir sobre el género de los próximos miembros de la familia y vería más tarde de nueva cuenta las locuras de sus padres, su suegro y su abuelo materno cuando el alcohol hiciera su trabajo en su sistema.

Agradecía que los lechones -como gustaban llamarlos Chris y Viktor- nacieran cerca de febrero, ya que de ese modo podría estar presente y sin presiones con su carrera en el patinaje. Toda la familia les esperaba de manera ansiosa, incluido él, por lo que en algunos ratos libres ayudaría nuevamente a decorar el cuarto de los bebés. Sus días tendrían la misma rutina que tenía antes de ganar la medalla por lo que se sentiría realmente en casa; iría a la escuela, entrenaría por las tardes, pasearía con sus padres o con Lutz, vería algún partido del equipo favorito de su abuelo juntos y ayudaría en ocasiones a su abuelita a hacer la cena, caminaría por las calles de Hatsetsu recibiendo sinceras felicitaciones por su medalla y vería a sus padres sonreír orgullosos ante las palabras amables y honestas que alagarían a su hijo prodigo de parte de amigos y conocidos, pasaría largos ratos divirtiéndose con sus amigos y, platicaría de tontería y media con Lutz solo por el simple placer de estar juntos.

Sabía que, a su regreso, todo sería como siempre y eso estaba bien. Hatsetsu era su lugar especial, donde se sentía cómodo y protegido por sus habitantes que aceptaban con naturalidad la relación de sus padres y los admiraban, pero, sobre todo, Hatsetsu era el lugar donde era feliz al lado de su familia y donde seria siempre de ese modo. Esa pequeña ciudad en Japón fue el nuevo inicio para su padre y él, además fue donde ambos conocieron el amor. Si, ahí serian felices para siempre.

 **~FIN~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Yukihana: Bueno, con esto doy por terminada esta historia de manera ¡DEFINITIVA! No me arrepiento de nada. … Realmente estoy complacida con esta historia y espero que vosotros también. Katsudon originalmente solo sería un One-shot como ya había mencionado, pero al final termino como three-shot y dos extras. Sin nada más que decir, les invito a leer más de mis historias de otros fandom o de mis compañeras escritoras de la página de facebook; CLAN MONOGATARI. Dudas y comentarios son bienvenidos. Bye~ Bye~**


End file.
